The Perfect Soldier
by Nameless Blossom
Summary: She's a Combat Medic, a tool for the Army to fight for their country. Duty comes first not feelings. But what if her feelings of a long-lost love returns when she saw him again? Sasusaku and a mystery pairing. Crazy-Silly-Me's original plotline. RE-EDITED
1. Prologue

A/N: If I said I own Naruto, I'm as rotten as spoiled milk. I also do not own the plot entirely. This story was based upon the inspiration of CrAzY-SiLLy-Me so you must offer your thanks and admirable reviews to Iruki-kun as well.

Without further adieu, here's the story.

**The Perfect Soldier**

**Prologue**

They came out of nowhere…these…_things_.

I can't really describe to you what these creatures are or how they came into existence. They're like a race of species…but I'm not sure if they're even creatures at all to be classified as a species. They're like something that you would see in the depths of your imaginations…that turned into reality. They are a complete mystery to us and we're trying the best of our capability to find out more about these creatures we dubbed as "Chimeras."

No, I'm not referring to the creature in Greek mythology. For one, the Grecian Chimeras are fiction; a mere legend to grasp the common folk's imaginations. But the Chimeras that I'm talking about are real…so real that you'd think this is all a dream, an endless nightmare. No…the creatures that I speak of are far more terrifying, more menacing, more savage, and more sinister than the Grecian beast in the legend. And another thing that distinguished the Grecian Chimeras and the actual Chimeras is that they have one motive they carry out.

And that motive is?

To wipe us out from the face of the Earth.

As I look back, I wonder what Japan and our world would've have been like if Chimeras hadn't existed.… I should backtrack a bit and explain to you what exactly happened so pay attention, there will be much to absorb.

Decades ago, while World War I ended happily and peacefully, Japan was economically prospering and modernizing at record speed, like a speeding bullet train. Our country was improving the standard living of the common people and the political environment was functioning well with a charismatic Emperor. Japan at that moment, seems to have a bright future ahead of her.

Then strange things started to happen.

It started in the early 1950s when Russia completely shut itself out from the world. When I said completely, I mean COMPLETELY. As if the country was abandoned. You might think I'm talking crack like I always do when I'm wasted, but that was the only way I could describe the situation. Don't believe me? Then I should also tell you that same scenario was happening to every single European city, town, and village afterwards. The inhabitants disappeared as if into thin air. This was happening like a Bubonic Plague of epic proportions.

Then the weather started acting haywire in Japan. It was summer and Hokkaido was still in subzero temperatures, if not much colder. I don't know about you, but that is NOT normal. Nature was literally a mess. The seasonal crops couldn't grow because of the unusual temperature decrease. Yes this mysterious cold front literally popped out of nowhere and we didn't see it coming. There were simply no scientific explanations for any of this. It was an absolute enigma.

You should be wondering why those people didn't react to these strange series of events. The truth is they did. With nature so imbalanced, who wouldn't be terrified, or at least concerned? But who would've thought that some mysterious creatures have some sort of powerful technology to manipulate weather in their own will? They thought, back then, it was an outlandish story, like how you are considering this to be. But I speak nothing but the truth. As a governor, I swore an oath to never lie.

Then just like all the rumors that we've been hearing about Europe, it finally hit home. All sorts of communication with Hokkaido were cut off. Hokkaido was fine the day before (unless if you think abnormal perennial subzero temperatures is not fine). But on the next day, the people in Hokkaido just disappeared…including the military scouts sent to Hokkaido by the Japanese government. That was when people in Honshu and down south really started to panic.

"Just what the hell is going on?" That's what everybody was asking each other out in the streets as they socialized, trying to continue their daily life and finding some sort of normalcy in their routine. But deep down in all of their minds they knew that something evil was lurching up north that was too close for comfort.

Some people overnight packed their personal belongings and fled to China or Korea. As cliché as this may sound, those people were never seen or heard from again. As it turns out, even China and Korea was going thru the same extreme and eerie phenomena. As for the people that stayed behind in Japan, they locked themselves in their own homes, fearing what's going to happen next.

They got their answer sooner than they'd liked.

In the winter of that same year, 1968, _they_ invaded Honshu and did it swiftly. The Chimeras wiped out each city, town, and village in less than one day. Japanese troops were deployed to fight this unknown force that has invaded our land. It was an absolute failure. There were almost no survivors. A miniscule amount of soldiers that escaped the catastrophic events described to the people and the government in a very disturbing account. The Chimeras were so technologically advanced that their weapons immediately overpowered the Japanese troops like squashing ants. The Japanese troops' advancement in technology was nothing compared to the Chimeras'.

It was a _Blitzkrieg_. Just when the Chimeras destroyed Sendai, the next day the Chimeras began attacking Tokyo in early 1970. People living in the cities and towns south of Honshu were now living their life in utter fear. I was only two then, but I vividly remembered the fear, disarray, and panic in the people's eyes. It was like the Apocalypse arrived on our doorstep. Japan's allies were unreachable and Japan was on its own dealing with these un-worldly monsters. All seemed lost.

But our Emperor and the government, having evacuated the people from Tokyo just in time before the invasion, never gave up on us or gave up resisting this force of evil even when the odds were against us. Their determined will and bravery gave the people some spark of courage and hope that something positive can come out of this.

In the meantime, the government regrouped and reorganized Japan from the ground up. The government and the Emperor called out all villages, towns and cities in Honshu that haven't been invaded by the Chimeras to quickly flee to Osaka, Kobe, or Kyoto while the three cities must expediently expand to accommodate the refugees. After the exodus of massive refugees, the Emperor and the government declared that these three cities will be the only cities in Honshu Island. These cities, being close to each other in terms of distance, will be heavily guarded by the Japanese Army. Hopefully, some sort of normalcy could be returned to the people.

The best miracle that ever happened for our resistance cause is the introduction of a technology that we would never thought could exist in our time. It would seem these science engineers have developed a type of machine that could create a dome, or barrier that could prevent outside attacks. To some extent, the common people's hopes of normalcy came to them. They couldn't thank the government and the Emperor enough for their courage and hard work.

And so domes were placed into the three Japanese cities in Honshu, now known as the Japanese Triangle. New names were given to the corners of the triangle. The names were the former names of ninja villages. Kyoto Dome, the location of the government and Emperor's headquarters, became Konohagakure; Osaka Dome became Kirigakure; and Kobe Dome became Sunagakure.

How scientists developed such a groundbreaking invention, you ask? It was all due to the military's work. While the Chimeras were finishing off Aomori, the Japanese government and the Emperor were also extensively and expediently reforming the ways of the military in order to fit the conditions of resisting this terrifying race, which amazingly knew the ways of modern military tactics. Our solution was old-fashion stealth, deception and guerrilla warfare, in other words the ninja arts with a combination of modern weapons and warfare as a form of counterattack.

The military system now branches itself in a series of "threes." A squad, led by a commander chosen by the governor or General of the "village," consists of three captain-led teams. Each team would have three lower-level soldiers. A mission such as frontal assault and rescue operations involves the entire squad. A mission such as information-gathering and smuggling would involve individual teams. It was these missions that allowed us to get a better grasp what their technology is like and invented the dome. It was also the latter part of these missions that gives many people and the government an early warning and fled Tokyo just in time.

The military ranking system had also been substantially reformed. There are now three "levels" (A, B, and C) equivalent to the three ninja rankings of Jonin, Chuunin, and Genin respectively. The military levels are then sub-grouped into 5 stars. Once a soldier obtains 5 stars, he is eligible to be promoted to the next level.

Finally, we gave our military a new name for the purpose of inciting the spirit of the people to enlist. We called our army, the Kamikaze Army. The reason we gave such a name is because of how the divine wind had twice saved us from Mongol invasion centuries ago. We all hoped a divine intervention could once again save us from invasion and total destruction.

I could hope for some divine intervention right now. Just because of these dramatic reforms it doesn't mean everything is now fine and dandy. Even to this very day in the 21st century we're still fighting these malignant monsters. The Chimeras are becoming more and more aggressive in their surveillance on some certain projects and their offensive attacks are absolutely ruthless.

But that's not the worst of it. When we lose soldiers in the battlefield, they are either brutally killed or abducted by these sinister creatures. Sadly, these captured (and injured) men will be taken away to be mutated, becoming one of _them_; the same ones we're sworn to kill. I prayed everyday before I sleep that I could witness their extinction before I die. Yet everyday I hear more bad news from the battlefield and here in the Konoha. There's so much political instabilities and scandals I have to clean up, which I have no time for.

One day, I heard the worst of all the news.

Dan was taken away from me when he was on a high-ranking mission. Yet I couldn't be more proud of him. I love him more than anything for his unconditional love, valor, and honor for me and this country. His subordinates said Dan created a diversion so his three teams could escape, with his life as the ultimate sacrifice. The captains didn't dare tell me in detail as to how exactly he died. But their silence was enough for me to know that it was an extremely violent one.

Never in my life have I had so many burdens on my shoulders.

I am the Konohagakure Kamikaze Governor General, Tsunade. Right now I am also the Commander-replacement for Dan's squad out in battlefield, which adds up to the list of political uproarsand dramas in the Neo-Parliament. The Parliament were the least pleased that a woman, not to mention the governor AND the general, is going out in the front lines. But there's no time to argue: we're in danger inside and outside of the domes.

Yet the vicious war continues…and it seems this fight for survival will never end.

End of Prologue

* * *

**A/N**: Just for you readers to know, this is based upon the video game _Resistance: Fall of Man_. I didn't go into a whole detail into the background but basically R:FOM is based on an alternative history where WWI ended peacefully and therefore there was no Great Depression, FDR and the New Deal, WWII, Hitler, Lenin. and all that junk. But then the Chimeras showed up and everything went amok.

If you remember correctly, there was no Hitler/Nazis in this universe so therefore the actual _Blitzkrieg_ never happened! That goes for the infamous Kamikaze Pilots as well. If you know your WWII history, the name Kamikaze had a bad conotation to the American Allies as these pilots were notorious for suicide attacks on US battleships. So when I used the term _Blitzkrieg_ and Kamikaze, there's no negative historical significance in Tsunade's (and the people in this universe) mindset. But to us, there is a huge significance and that's what I'm trying to point across!

I personally have not played the game but have watched my friends play it like mad (until _Guitar Hero 3_ came...) so I do have some background knowledge to this but might not be 100 percent accurate. Thus...

**Constructive** **criticism is allowed!** You heard me! I **allow** you to criticize me! I am a human being after all so therefore I make mistakes such as contradicting myself but most importantly grammar and spelling. I'll be more than happy if you (nicely) correct me. If you have suggestions, you could do so via review or PM if the details are about the plot or very specific suggestions.

Anyhow, this is the prologue to introduce you guys to the situation, if you will, of the ff you're about to read. I'll have chpt one soon...maybe by next week or two since I still have time on my side...but not for long.

**Mar./05:** Though this will not be important for readers in future readings, many were **_corn_fused** about the different place names mentioned in the prologue so I added some info below just so you guys can get a better idea of the movements of the humans and Chimeras:

-Honshu: Japan consists of many islands. This is the biggest one and the setting of our story.

-Aomori: The most northern city in Honshu and has a seaport that connects with southern Hokkaido. When Chimeras invaded Honshu Island, Aomori would be the first to fall.

-Sendai: Roughly 300km north of Tokyo and is roughly in the midpoint from Aomori and Tokyo.


	2. The New Team Member

A/N: Hi! So here's an edited version of chpt 1. My reason of doing revisions for the story is explained in my profile, if you're curious.

Anyway please correct me (nicely) through review if you caught any of my grammatical or factual mistakes.

Anyhow, _italics_ means thoughts or flashbacks.

**Disclaimer**: If you think I own Naruto, you really need some sleep.

* * *

**The Perfect Soldier**

"Position A, secured!" a blonde young man with his rocket launcher shouted on his walkie-talkie with triumph and looking out discreetly from the corner of a dark intersection. The hallway was littered with rubble and Chimera limbs. Not a single enemy alive, not even a tiny scorpion-like Leaper. "What about your position, Sai?"

"Position B is cleared, Dickless." Sai replied, only to receive a huge outburst of anger and obscenities from the other end of his walkie-talkie. Yet Sai remained unmoved as if the reaction never happened.

"Argh! Will you stop saying that? For the nth time I have one!"

"Dobe will you shut up? So annoying," another voice interrupted along with repeated gunshots in the background. "Kakashi, is position C secured?"

Meanwhile, the squad leader known as Kakashi rubbed his temples and heavily sighed. "Position C, secured. Now shut down the computer, Sasuke."

"Roger."

Sasuke finished off a cavalry of Hybrids, the Chimeran class used as the standard fighting force. Once they were eliminated, Sasuke sped off to the hallway on his left. At the end of the hallway Sasuke threw a standard grenade at the door, allowing him access to the laboratory's central operating room.

This is one of many laboratories that prevent the Kamikaze Army from accomplishing its goal. This, and many others out there, is where humans are terrifyingly mutated into Chimeras against their will; in other words, the very beings the resistance group had sworn to kill. This is also the place where Chimeras replenish their numbers. To destroy the Chimeras, the humans must destroy the Chimeras' source. Hence this was the mission.

Heading towards the main database computer, Sasuke fired his guns at maximum power at the machine. Once the computer was destroyed, Sasuke reported on his walkie-talkie, "The main computer is destroyed, Kakashi. We can detonate the cocoons now."

Within seconds, three gigantic explosions came from different parts of the large laboratory. And within minutes, the building was nothing but rubble. The four soldiers continued to watch the flames from afar.

"Well Team Kakashi, another mission accomplished!"

* * *

**The New Team Member**

Seven days after the mission of infiltrate-and-destroy, Team Kakashi was summoned by the leader of their squad, Commander Jiraiya. Team Kakashi had returned to Konoha four days ago and Kakashi had filed the report on the same day. For some reason, Jiraiya summoned them the day after. Commander Jiraiya looked at Team Kakashi for a moment and then their filed mission report.

"Your team has been doing so well for the past 8 months or so, especially when these missions were sometimes turned into A-ranked." Jiraiya looked at the three subordinates and then handed them a star. "On this day, you three are promoted from Rank B Star 3 to Rank B Star 4. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" They answered in a salute.

As the three subordinates accepted their stars, Jiraiya's grin was growing. It was a mischevious grin, the type he uses when he's out "researching." A look of disgust was forming on the three subordinates' faces. Their Commander was thinking dirty thoughts again.

"Now file the forms and go meet your new team member."

The three subordinates looked at each other as if one of the three might know something. But each other showed nothing but bewilderment.

"Make sure you tell me all about the nurses at the hospital so I could get some inspiration for my new book!"

"_Pervert!"_ the now-promoted B4s thought simultaneously and looked at their Commander in disgust.

But their team captain showed otherwise with his right eye creasing a bit. Knowing Kakashi for 8 years taught these three how to read Kakashi's emotions just by looking at his right eye. Kakashi was a mysterious man and that was apparent to these three since they first met him.

The captain of their team always wore a mask that covered half of his lower face and an eyepatch that covers his left eye. It was strange why Kakashi wore an eyepatch. With advanced medical technology, Kakashi had an artificial eye and could function like a normal eye with the exception of the Iris being red and above-average vision. With his left eye functioning perfectly well, it was perplexing why Kakashi covered it up unless it was for a mission. Why he wore the patch and mask or how he injured his left eye, they would never know. Kakashi to this day has remained deathly silent about his life.

Maybe there were just too many demons in his past….

If they guessed correctly, Kakashi had a smile on his face. "Well I can't tell you much…I'll be lost on the road of life."

The only other thing that was obvious to them was the fact that Kakashi and Jiraiya had one thing in common: perversion. Thought Jiraiya is a "full-blown" pervert, Kakashi was the "closet" type, reading Jiraiya's perverted novels and silently **giggling** while doing so.

"_Double pervert!"_

As soon as they left the commander's office Naruto finally let go of his suppressed happiness and danced in merriment. "Yatta! We're now B4 rank! We gotta go to the Old City Sector and have a ramen party at Ichiraku's!"

Naruto received nothing but grumbles from his teammates. But the hyperactive soldier cared less! It's not like they're complaining. So off Team Kakashi went into the Old City, the largest district in Konoha that was once the former city of Kyoto, hence the name Old City. As the team arrived at the ramen bar, Naruto happily ordered his usual: BBQ pork ramen. Sasuke and Sai ordered a bowl of soup. Kakashi ordered a cup of green tea. Unlike Naruto, these three weren't the festive type of people.

"Two more to go and we could be in Rank A like Kakashi-sensei! We could stay together in the same team!"

The only reaction Naruto received was a scoff from Sasuke, "Dobe, stop talking while you're eating that stuff. It's disgusting." It's Sasuke's way of agreeing with the dead last.

"What Emo was saying was that you should shove those filthy noodles into where your dick should be, Dickless." This was supposedly Sai's way.

Though Sasuke and Sai aren't the talkative or the expressive type they were proud of their promotion and content they could stay together. The three 23 year olds have known each other ever since they'd entered Konoha Military Academy at the age of 15 and have been students under their current team captain Hatake Kakashi. After two years they're still together in Kakashi's team when they graduated at 21. The young men are very close friends and are like family to each other, though their manly selves wouldn't admit it out loud.

"You fucking asshole! I'm gonna kill you!" Ah yes, manly love. Need I say more?

"Naruto calm down…your ramen is getting cold." Kakashi answered as he was reading his porn while feebly attempting to restore the peace.

These three young men couldn't stand each other when they first met in the Academy. Sai gave the most insulting nicknames to people, calling Sasuke "Emo pansy" and Naruto "Dickless." Who wouldn't be steamed when your manhood is being questioned? Naruto immediately hated Sai and attempted to beat him up several times. Sasuke and Sai didn't get along quite well either because of each other's cold demeanor and Sai was the type of guy who pushes other people's buttons very hard. Sasuke isn't a guy who liked being mentally pricked. As for Naruto, his hyperactivity and sometimes-stupidity was a bad mix with the two emotionless guys, and was a center of ridicule for the two raven-haired men. As for Sasuke, his ways of a loner and his multi-talented skills gives the other two to stereotype him as a showoff.

But as time went on, it turns out they "complemented" each other. Naruto's hyperactive persona is beneficial for distracting the enemy in offense missions, Sasuke's analytical ability helped the team form escape routes and his talented combat skills served well in any combat, and Sai's extremely emotionless and quiet demeanor is beneficial for stealth reconnaissance. In due time, the three learned the importance of teamwork, all thanks to Kakashi's emphasis on teamwork. And as the three men became close friends (as I've said their manly selves won't admit it out loud), they realized how they were so similar despite their differences. All three of them went through pain and loss of someone close to them.

"So Kakashi," Sasuke spoke up and put aside his soup. "What did Jiraiya meant when he mentioned about a new team member at the hospital?"

Kakashi, who was reading Icha Icha Paradise Volume 137, stopped reading and looked at the ceiling. At that moment everyone trained their eyes on him. Sasuke and his teammates knew Kakashi well enough to know his personal quirks. When Kakashi is in a very serious mood, he puts his favorite book away when talking.

"As you all already know, you three are now in a higher rank in the military. It would make sense that the higher your rank, the higher the ranking your missions will be. And higher the rank of your missions, the higher the level of danger is. The three of you will have face the fact that the battlefield is far more gruesome than you've seen as of yet. Warfare is a synonym of cruelty. Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah we know, Kakashi-sensei! But what does that have anything to do with our new team member?" Naruto asked as he slurped his ramen.

Kakashi didn't look at the hyperactive soldier but looked towards the ceiling, as if he was reminiscing about a distant and painful memory, "These are the missions where your percentage of survival dwindles significantly; 40 percent at best. Death is almost absolute in these missions."

At that moment, the three members became morbidly quiet. Naruto suddenly stopped eating his ramen while Sai and Sasuke looked down, thinking about their possible way of death. It wasn't pretty. There was a long period of silence where neither of them spoke a word.

When it seems like forever, Sai spoke. "Then our newest team member will be a medic, so our survival rate would not be as grim?" Kakashi nodded slowly and at last proceed to his leisure of reading his favorite book.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "A medic? Wouldn't it be risky since we need to protect him in order for us to survive rather than completing the mission? He could be burden to us."

Kakashi didn't look at his student and continue to read his book. "Ah as always you brought up a good point, Sasuke. But as to your question, you don't have to worry. The government saw through this problem. This new member is not just a medic. But rather, he's a _combat_ medic. Combat medics would only be a burden because their stamina and psychological state is weaker than ours, though this statement doesn't apply to all combat medics. But as the title suggests, they are specialized medics that are taught the way of the soldier as well. It's no easy feat on learning both.

"And even if you don't like the idea, there's an amendment that every higher ranking team is mandated to have a combat medic. The percentage of survival, if there's a combat medic standing by, will increase from 40 to 85 percent. In my opinion, having a combat medic could make a very big difference on the outcome of a mission or a battle. The benefits outweigh the drawbacks."

Kakashi got up and placed his money on the table, "I'll be heading to Headquarters to sign the forms. Hopefully, we can gain access to his background info by next week. In the meantime, you guys have the week off."

When Kakashi is completely out of their sights, Naruto spoke up, "Do you think he really went where he said he went?"

Sasuke scoffed. Sai blankly stared at his teammate, "What kind of question is that, Dickless? You know he's just going some place where he could read his book."

The B4s sighed, _"What a pervert."_

Just when Sasuke and Sai were about to persuade Naruto to stop eating, three men casually entered Ichiraku and approached the Team Kakashi B4s.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Team Kakashi turned around and saw Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino. Choji was obviously hungry since he was salivating; Shikamaru looked bored as usual, while Shino remained "mysteriously" quiet as usual.

"Hey Team Asuma, what brings you here?" Naruto asked as he paid for his 9th serving.

"To eat, what do you think, Naruto?" Choji happily sat on one of the stools and order the deluxe ramen . Choji is like the god of foods, but when it comes to ramen, he and Naruto could have a ramen party. Shikamaru and Shino quietly sat with Choji and Team Kakashi.

"So how was your mission?" Sasuke mumbled as he stopped watching Choji and Naruto endlessly eating ramen and listening to that irritating sound of slurping.

Shikamaru just shrugged, "We did some information gathering. Troublesome work. At least it was smooth sailing."

"We heard about your promotion. Congratulations." Sai and Sasuke nodded to Shino as thanks.

"Asuma and Commander Jiraiya said since we have such a good record, we're getting a promotion like you guys. This is so troublesome; we need to exert ourselves more now. And we're getting a combat medic in a week. You're getting one too then, right? This is so troublesome."

"So you don't like the idea of having a combat medic either."

Shikamaru shrugged, "At least chances are, this combat medic might be a worthy opponent for a shogi match, unlike some other troublesome people I ran into. I heard that these combat medics are highly intelligent."

Sai was staring into space and thought out loud, "Didn't Team Gai just got a combat medic?"

Shino tilted up his shades, "They got one about two weeks ago or so. But their team went out on mission so we haven't seen their combat medic either."

Naruto looked as if a light bulb went on as he finished his bowl, "Oh I think I got a glimpse of the girl. I think her name was Hoku…or maybe it was Haiku…. Yeah that's it! Her name is Haiku!"

Naruto earned a knock in the head by Sasuke. "What was that for, teme!"

"Haiku is a type of poem, dobe. Besides, women aren't allowed to be in the military, so that person you saw can't be a woman."

"What! No way! I could've sworn that person was a girl! She was so pretty…but of course not as pretty as Hinata-chan! But why can't women join the Kamikaze Army?"

Sai decided to answer Naruto bluntly, "I was told that women are naturally very emotional people. In battle soldiers cannot show fear and stress, so obviously women can't handle the battlefields. Besides, women are obviously physically weaker than men are. There are other weaknesses women have as well that this book in the library mentioned. Don't tell me you don't have a brain either, Dickless."

"Shut the fuck up, Sai!! Stop saying to the rest of the world what I don't have, when I do have it!!"

While Choji restrained the angry blonde, Shino silently noticed how Sasuke's head suddenly lowered and his expression darkened.

Meanwhile Shikamaru took no notice of this and mumbled to himself, "That team is so troublesome, arguing like a married couple. Ino is so troublesome; women are troublesome-"

Then the group was interrupted by a violent bang on the table. Even Shikamaru was startled by it. The men turned to the source of the ruckus. It was Sasuke, with his tightly closed fist meeting the surface of the wooden table and his other hand clenched the ceramic cup so tightly a crack was slowly forming. If it weren't for his black fingerless gloves, his palm would be bleeding by now. His eyes weren't visible because of his bangs but the way his teeth pressed together in a vice-like grip was a sign of his unprecedented anger and frustration. There was a long period of uncomfortable silence. Finally Sasuke abruptly got up and stormed out without a word; he didn't even bother paying. The silence lingered for another few minutes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sasuke-teme will be ok. He gets a little moody like that sometimes." When Naruto noticed the group is still a bit uncomfortable, he changed topic. "I'm sure the new members will be cool. We'll make those two guys a part of our family soon enough!" Naruto replied as he slurped his ramen.

"C'mon you guys! You're here in Ichiraku to celebrate, not talking about military stuff! Relax and eat more ramen!" Teuchi the shop owner laughed as he served Choji another bowl.

"Alright!" Naruto and Choji happily dug into their nth bowl of ramen. Sai and Shikamaru gave out an exasperated sighed for the umpteenth time. Shino gave no reaction as usual.

* * *

The room was white, just like all of the other residence rooms in this dormitory for nurses working in Konoha Military Hospital. All of them lacked color but were compromised with female knick-knacks and colorful decorations. But there's a slight difference in one room. In a small bedroom in one dorm there was only a small picture frame on the desk face down next to the hospital bunk bed. The resident of that one room belongs to a 23-year old young woman, who is currently absorbed with a 2000 page medical textbook.

A hard knock came from her door. "Haruno Sakura!" The resident, now known as Haruno Sakura, of the stale room closed her rock-sized textbook and opened the door. It was her personal instructor, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Since she was not in military uniform, Sakura gave a deep bow. "Good evening, Yuuhi-sensei!"

"At ease, Haruno."

Sakura stood firm and alert.

"I'm here because General Danzo of ROOT had requested you through me at Konoha Military Hospital. As you can tell by the time on your clock, General Danzo would never summon anyone at this hour unless it is a matter of great importance." After tying her mid-ponytail and dressed into her military uniform, Sakura and her instructor headed towards the General's office.

As the two women entered the cold office, a stiff-looking man stood in front of them by the desk. The lines on his face showed of his hard life and his present demeanor. General Danzo's military dress is disheveled and has an eye patch on his left eye. A bionic arm was hidden under his sleeve. His expression didn't change by even a wrinkle as his two female subordinates came in, or had spoken a word. It was like these two women had never stepped into the room in the first place.

After the two women got down on their knee to bow to their superior, Danzo gestured them to rise as tradition dictates.

Kurenai then saluted, "General Danzo-sama, I have brought you my student, Haruno Sakura, as you commanded."

Sakura saluted to her highest superior. Kurenai knew all along why her student was summoned. It was time.

Danzo stoically nodded and gestured Sakura to lower her salute and face him. Danzo slowly looked at Sakura from head to toe. Danzo coldly nodded in approval and spoke, "I have been contacted by the Konoha Kamikaze General, Tsunade-hime, that you'll be an official Combat Medic in 7 days. You have been assigned to a team with three B4s and an A4 captain. You will be meeting them then. Any questions?"

"No, General Danzo-sama!" Sakura saluted.

Danzo rubbed his chin quietly and observing her meticulously. "You've met every single expectation I have designed as a perfect soldier, a true combat medic. You show great promise for the military and our country, but most importantly, this branch agency that I've created after many years of hard work and campaigning. Do not fail me."

The pink-haired combat medic saluted, "I thank you for giving such compliment." She replied somewhat robotically despite the expressive words; like a well-disciplined Combat Medic as she should be. Danzo nodded in approval and dismissed the two women.

As the two women left the office, Kurenai sighed and placed her hands on the young combat medic's shoulders. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. Trained to analyze what's underneath the underneath, Sakura knew that her superior is concerned. That side of her instructor is never seen when in uniform.

"Sakura, you _are_ aware that you're the only _female_ in your military squad, do you?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"Yes madam and I am honored, Yuuhi-sensei." The older woman shook her head.

"Sakura, what I meant is that it could be unsafe for you as a woman. And then the front lines, you haven't seen how horrific it is. I'm just saying that you don't have to do this, there are plenty of ways you can contribute for the good of your country."

Sakura didn't flinch. "Yuuhi-sensei, I am aware of the dangers against me as a woman and as a soldier. I have placed my whole life for the past 5 years for this position and I will not put those efforts to waste. I have followed the Conduct Book inside out: love is unacceptable and must be non-existent unless following orders of satisfying the needs of my superiors. I am ready to be deployed."

Kurenai recognized that spark of determination in her student's eyes. Sakura will not yield, that is to be expected in her. Though Kurenai felt a surge of pride in her heart by Sakura's die-hard determination, she also felt a sense of concern. Kurenai knew this day would come sooner or later, that she would let her student go out into that treacherous world where this once-innocent young girl will become nothing but a ghost.

"_Sakura, you have no idea of what's in store for you. Believe me, I've been there before and it's no playground."_

Kurenai thought painfully as she reminiscences the past when she herself was a combat medic. Kurenai vividly remembered how she almost lost her life on her first mission because she was choked by fear. She was thankful that **he **saved her. That man had no idea how much he'd changed her life….

Knowing that Sakura's words are final, Kurenai sighed in defeat and forced a smile, "Congratulations, Haruno Sakura. Good luck and be safe."

"Yes Yuuhi-sensei!" Sakura saluted with pride.

As Kurenai watched Sakura walk back to her room, Kurenai turned around and returned to Danzo's office. Her white knuckles knocked the door precisely three times. As Danzo granted her entrance, Kurenai got down kneeling to her superior. But this time, Kurenai didn't get up and salute. Composing herself, Kurenai spoke to her cold-hearted superior, while finding the tiles on the floor more appealing to look at instead of the man she's fearfully confronting.

"I know I am in no position to make requests, but I would like my student to be assigned to a certain team. I want my student to do well, but if the team does not accept her, there might be conflict and the team would be a disaster."

While Kurenai was cautiously making the request, Danzo's arms were clasped behind his back as he looked out of the window. He looked disinterested in Kurenai's words. As Kurenai finished talking, it took Danzo a few minutes before he answered.

"I'm rather disappointed that you're coming in here just for that reason. The assigned posts are selected randomly by the hands of fate. You should know as well as I that you and I cannot control fate. I made it that way. I have been the General of this branch agency since its very existence and I know your past, Yuuhi. I know just which team you want your student to be assigned to; it's **his** team, isn't it? I knew you were always the black sheep since the day you entered this agency as a rookie. Even now you still are, unlike your obedient student. I must say it's quite ironic that an ex-Combat Medic of such blasphemous attitude could raise such an excellent combat medic."

When Kurenai heard this, she closed her eyes tightly in shame. Then again, shame was nothing new to her. She knew her actions were futile, but at least she tried for Sakura's sake. Danzo strides around her with an air of authority.

"A true combat medic should know that their very existence is just to serve the team, no matter what the opinion or attitude that team has about him or her. The perfect medic, along with the perfect soldier must not have any feelings in order to function orderly in times of stress and peril in the battlefields. Love, fear, longing, anger, compassion, and guilt are only impeding the true strength of the perfect combat medic. They are nothing but fancy things for normal civilians to achieve normalcy. Soldiers, medics, and combat medics don't need these wasteful things. Yet here you are, breaking almost every expectation that I designed. What a disappointment."

Kurenai remained still on the floor, kneeling lowly to her superior which seems like hours.

"Why are you still kneeling before me, Yuuhi? You are no longer needed in this room."

Salvaging what's left of her self-worth, Kurenai got up with a straight face and quickly saluted so she could escape from this horrid place. Once she was far away from Danzo, Kurenai crutched down and wept for her student, finally breaking down her composure. The dark lonely corner of the hallway was perfect for the occasion, as Kurenai could cry without restraint. Kurenai could cry in self loathing and regret...and would not be punished for doing so.

End of Chapter One

* * *

**A/N:** If you feminists read Sai's comment about women, DON'T FLAME ME!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! CrAzY-SiLLy-Me is a female and so am I so I would never insult my own gender. If you're gravely offended by it, GOMEN! There's actually a deeper importance behind the women thing...but you'll have to stay tuned to the next chapter to find out!

Sorry if this chpt was a bit boring but I have to introduce our main characters and the setting a bit more. The next chpt will be much more interesting, I can assure you. As you can tell by this chpt, you've noticed how there are so many mysteries surrounding a few characters. My best advice to readers is to **read the chapters carefully**.

Last but certainly not the least important is that you guys should check out some of CrAzY-SiLLy-Me's work. They're pretty good and her idea was the inspiration for this so please send your gift of happiness to her while reviewing this.

* * *


	3. The Unusual Introduction

So this is the somewhat heavily revised version of chap2. This time, the reasons are not the one I used last time (computer issues). My reason of doing revisions for the story is explained in my profile, if you're curious ;) . So tell me what you think about this revised version. Read the story carefully; there are many subtle hints of something important in the future XD.

Pls correct me (nicely) by review if you caught any of my grammatical or factual mistakes.

_Italics are thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

**The Perfect Soldier**

Seven days have passed and today the subordinates of Team Kakashi are going to meet their combat medic. Right now they are in front of Konoha Military Hospital. The Konoha Military Hospital is located outside the Old City District and isn't far from the Konoha Military Base. The Konoha Military Hospital (KMH) is in an area called Medical Campus or the Medical District.

The Campus has three buildings. One of them is the Konoha Military Hospital, which is a hospital for military purposes and also where combat medics trained and worked part-time. On the other side of the Campus is the central branch of the Konoha General Hospital, a government-funded public hospital for citizens in need. And at another end is the Konoha Institute of Medicine where students as young as 14 attend the school to earn a profession in the medical field. In between the three buildings is a large space of greenery with serene plants and simple park benches.

Kakashi told the B4s to meet here at 9am. But not surprisingly, Kakashi had not shown up yet. In fact, he's two-and-a-half hours late. The three subordinates have been sitting at the park waiting for him.

"Argh! What's taking Kakashi-sensei so long?! He's never been THIS late before! We're only meeting this combat medic guy so then we can celebrate Thanksgiving tomorrow!" Naruto was pacing around impatiently and bored out of his wits.

Sai had his fake smile as always. All this time Sai was using his time by sketching the beautiful October scenery with his artistic eyes.

"I recalled Captain saying about retrieving the medic's files at Headquarters, Dickless."

While Naruto made his usual outbursts and defending his self-integrity, Sasuke's mind drifted off elsewhere, looking dark and gloomy. Since entering the Campus, Sasuke haven't said a word to any of them and sat a considerable distance away from the two. Actually ever since that incident at Ichiraku Sasuke's mood had been increasingly irate and depressed. It's been so routine for Sasuke to be acting like this at this time of year that Naruto and Sai weren't surprised Sasuke was distant.

Sasuke gazed at the dying leaves and sighed. This year out of the past 4 was more depressing for him because of this place. He hated the campus and it wasn't just because of the fangirl nurses and teenagers that mingle around here. Everything here reminded him of her: the trees, the serene atmosphere of the garden, and even the Institute; the place where she'd lingered.

Everything around here reminded him of her...of her sharing her dreams to him. She wanted to be doctor and she vows to fulfill that goal as he will fulfill his to become a soldier in the military. This place was supposed to be where she completes her job and fulfill her dream.

But she's no longer here with him except in his memory.

"_It's been exactly 5 years. I wonder…where you are now."_

* * *

**The Unusual Introduction**

Sakura has been in her office since 5:30am and has already prepared the medical instruments she needed to examine her patients. Today she was going to meet her assigned team and they made an appointment with her at 10:30am. As of the moment they haven't showed up and so Sakura sat back and patiently waited, hopefully a few minutes of meditation and relaxation. But Sakura was far from relaxed.

Sakura knew aside from the fact she's now an official combat medic, she'll be assigned to a permanent team she is a stranger to. And the fact that she had no idea what sort of people her assigned team is like worried her down deep down inside even if she didn't show it.

Chances are Sakura might end up with a team who treats her like nothing but trash. The worse case scenario is when the team treats her like a toy or a slave. It would be very humanly degrading for her...but she must obey whatever they ordered her to do; that's the ultimate rule. Imagining herself being in that situation gave her a small chill down her spine. She knew her place in the military and in ROOT...and she had seen the traumatizing consequences of her gender. Despite what she'd seen, Sakura stayed in the organization. When Sakura looked outside her window and saw the falling leaves. They reminded her how her life was like for the past 5 years. Like the falling leaves, Sakura's life for the past 5 years had been a bottomless pit. As Sakura looked back in her life for the past 5 years, she's amazed at how she could still pull herself together after all she went through.

"_It was the thoughts of him that helped me kept going."_

Now that the subject led to him, Sakura had to find a way to find him. Now that she has been officially accepted to the Kamikaze military, Sakura tried looking into the military files to see if his name is one of the 700,000 soldiers listed in the military computer database. But that's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Once she snuck into the military archives center, Sakura had no luck finding him in the computer database.

"_What if he-…No! He can't be dead! He said he'll be the best in the military! No he has to be alive!"_

Sakura quickly shook that disturbing thought about him away. She's now a combat medic and lives are in her hands; she can't afford to be distracted by such trivial matters. She had to keep calm. She looked at the clock; it's 11:30. A knock came and Sakura answered it. The visitor was a short violet-haired woman with opaque eyes and wearing a white uniform with a red cross pin.

"Good-morning, Hyuugaa-san."

The two young women politely bowed to each other as the KMH custom mandated.

"I-I heard about your acceptance, Sakura-san," Hinata smiled timidly. "I-I came to say congratulations a-and on Ino's and Tenten's behalf."

Hinata is a nurse in Konoha General Hospital and was Sakura's classmate along with Tenten and Ino when they were studying medicine together in Konoha Institute of Medicine.

"Thank you, Hinata-san. Please give Ino-san and Tenten-san my regards," Sakura smiled.

But Hinata could see the emptiness in those eyes and in her fake smile. Of all her three girl friends, Sakura is Hinata's closest friend. Hinata often wished Sakura never took the job as a combat medic. The consequences are clearly shown after these years of hard training. Sakura never gave a real smile since that day when she-…then again, Hinata recognized that she never went through the things Sakura went through. Hinata couldn't imagine what she would do if she were in Sakura's shoes.

"S-So what's going to happen, now that you're an official c-combat medic?"

"I'll still have this job as a medic, just not full-time anymore. I'll still have my current medical dorm instead of the military dorms, considering I'm the only girl in my squad."

"Will you be ok?"

Sakura noticed Hinata stopped stuttering. Hinata was always a nervous and often an insecure young woman. But right now she's still deeply worried about Sakura's well-being. Hinata knew that although she couldn't do much to help Sakura in terms of improving the stigmatism between her and the military, she believed she could still try by using her Hyuuga name to help. Sad to say, but the saying "money talks" defines the core of society and the Hyuuga clan has money.

"Hinata-san, you mustn't worry too much. The matter of concern is whether I am about to help my assigned team proficiently or not. What happens to me is a secondary issue."

Hinata was unconvinced but judging by Sakura's response, it didn't look like Sakura wanted her to press the issue further. Hinata herself felt helpless for being incapable of helping her best friend, especially when her best friend always refused her help for the sake of protecting her reputation as a Hyuuga. Sometimes being a Hyuuga was a curse, especially for Hinata.

Hinata wiped a lonely tear away from eyes and changed the topic of discussion as quickly as the speed of light. "So will we be having l-lunch together as always?"

"I'm afraid not, Hinata-san. My assigned team made an appointment with me today at 10:30am but it's almost noon and they haven't checked in yet. I have to wait for them until they arrive."

* * *

It's almost 3 hours and three men couldn't hold their patience any longer. Sai had resorted from sketching to idle doodling, Sasuke kept himself at a distance and brooding, while Naruto looked like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Yo!"

As if he appeared from a puff of smoke, Kakashi popped up in front of them.

The volcano erupted, "You're late, Kakashi-sensei! THREE FUCKING HOURS! What kinda excuse is it this time?!"

Kakashi didn't answer but gestured them to follow him. After signing in at the receptionist's desk, Kakashi handed his subordinates 3 folders.

"I was at a meeting. Commander Jiraiya suggested us that, since we need to do our check-ups, we should have our combat medic to do the job. These are copies of the combat medic's background. Read it so you can get a better idea of who she-"

"What?!" Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers. "**She**? Our combat medic is a **girl**?"

Before Kakashi could say more, a nurse called him to go inside for his check-up.

Naruto scratched his head, "Didn't you or Sasuke-teme say that women aren't allowed to join the Army? Then how come we have a girl on our team? Can't we have somebody else?"

Sai shrugged and opened his file. He raised an eye in interest. Curious by Sai's reaction, Naruto also opened his file. His eyes grew even wider than Sai's.

"Oi teme! You gotta take a look at our combat medic's pic-"

Before Naruto could finish, Kakashi tapped Naruto's shoulder to leave Sasuke alone and go have his turn. When Sai finished looking at the file, he looked at Sasuke, who was leaning his back against the wall and looked at the floor with his arms crossed. He didn't even touch his copy.

"It's been 5 years now, hasn't it?"

Sasuke didn't answer that question but quietly gripped his sleeve. Unable to notice the growing anger and rage inside him, Sai continued casually, "You should find someone else, starting with this female combat medic."

"Shut up, Sai," Sasuke hissed. "**She** is none of your business."

Kakashi watched carefully, his eye now away from the book.

Sai just shrugged, "It doesn't matter. She's probably uglier of a hag compare to our combat medic."

If it weren't for Kakashi in between the two of them, Sai's skull would've been bashed into a million fragments by Sasuke's wrath. Kakashi quickly reacted and clutched Sasuke's fist from meeting Sai's head. Though Kakashi never pried into his subordinates/former students' private life that deep, he knew exactly what set them off. He wasn't their teacher for nothing.

"You will not talk about her in that way ever again. Next time you say that I'll rip your head off your neck."

Sai had his fake smile on, "I'll be more than pleased when that happens, **Emo-pansy**."

For an immeasurable amount of time the two men gave each other the deadliest of deadly glares. So scary, that fangirl nurses kept at least 35 feet away from the two. Kakashi had a bad feeling something was going to snap-

"-Ow that needle hurts! Hey Sai it's your turn."

In the nick of time, Naruto came out of the office and inadvertently ceased the bloody tension among the team. When Sai disappeared Naruto pouted and sat down next to Kakashi.

"Man looks could be so deceiving. She's pretty yet she ignores everything that came out of my mouth! She said as much as Sai-teme and Sasuke-teme!"

Kakashi began to read, "She's not being intentionally cold in order to make you upset. She's just disciplined to be that way."

By looking at Naruto's expression, it was clear that further explanation is needed.

"You were asking me earlier on why we have a female as a combat medic. Women are not allowed to join the Army, but are allowed to be combat medics though very rare. Combat medics have a brutal regimen, perhaps more than your military training back in Konoha Military Academy. One needs to have a large amount of dedication and perseverance, not to mention the smarts, to do this job. Not many have what it takes. When I registered for a combat medic, she and another combat medic were the only ones available. Asuma got the other one."

"But why is she the way she was in front of me?"

Kakashi sighed and put his book down, his eye emitting a solemnly soft glow. It's as if he was reminiscing a distant painful memory.

"You might not know this, but combat medics are inferior in the military system. Although she's officially a B5 in rank, she's considered as a B4 rank in the military…and she's well aware of that. She has no authority for reassignment even if her teammates were to treat her like garbage. That she's also aware. And she's also aware that society shuns women such as her for doing such un-womanly and 'dirty' job.

"Anyhow, the military prohibits fraternization of all levels. In the military, soldiers are considered not only as comrades and compatriots, but brothers sharing the same racial blood and restore the fatherland. Therefore fraternization is considered as incest and a crime. If caught, then the perpetrator would be publicly disgraced and discharged from the military, while the partner in the affair would be permanently demoted. She was being cold to you only just so you would understand the disparity between her rank and yours. She was trying to protect you and herself from being too attached. A soldier having an emotional relationship with her would be committing social suicide for both of them.

"But there is an unspoken tragedy in this scenario. Remember, the combat medic is the inferior party. Therefore when there's fraternization, the soldier could place the blame entirely on the medic to have his hands clean of the crime and could get away with it. Combat medics, on the other hand, could not defend themselves when being involved due to their inferiority; they have no political voice. Therefore combat medics have also been used as scapegoats....or even worse sex slaves…and it's perfectly legal."

Naruto's eyes turned from shock to pity. It was true he had always been treated as an illegitimate son of the great soldier Namikaze Minato, but he was never treated as subhuman. Kakashi continued,

"To counter such an emotional problem, combat medics were taught the mantra: 'Our purpose is to keep our team alive, not ourselves. That is our sole purpose. We're only an instrument at the team's disposal.' As a woman, they would take extra precautions on her to prevent anything messy. She'd probably been taught the military conduct book repeatedly, memorize it, and live out what she memorized word by word-"

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei! Are you saying they **brainwashed** her?!…That they took away her emotions?!"

Kakashi's visible eye softened, "I guess it's something like that. As I said, a large amount of dedication, effort, and perseverance is needed for this job. These people have a hard life… we owe them a lot more than our lives."

"I don't understand, Kakashi-sensei. Why would people still join this agency if they are being treated like animals?"

Kakashi's eye softened in sympathy. "A majority of combat medics are drafted from orphanages, so they don't really have a choice. Either that or they enlisted because of their desperate situations in their personal lives. Despite the drawbacks, this occupation does have some financial benefits just as we soldiers do. One way or another, our combat medic must've had a hard life before joining this program."

"But Kakashi-sensei, this is **unethical**! Why would Neo-Parliament allow something like this to be legal? What was that old hag thinking, advocating for something so degrading to people?"

"General Tsunade did advocate for having combat medics for each team. But she didn't create this system; someone else did. You and I both know General Tsunade isn't the type of person to degrade other people like that, especially to those of her own gender."

"Then who did? Who would have a sick mind to create something like this?"

"Not much is known about his past before his military career, but his name is Danzo. Ever heard of him?"

Naruto shook his head.

"He was a military commander until his squad was wiped out during an A-rank assault mission in Yokohama. He came back barely alive and his disastrous mission created catastrophic consequences for Konoha. Hence Governor General Sarutobi, the previous ruler of Konoha, gave Danzo a dishonorable discharge. It was the right choice: Danzo was too callous, sacrificing his subordinates like tools and thought only of the mission. But Sarutobi was a kind man. Too kind. Even when he discharged Danzo, he allowed Danzo to take a Parliamentary seat.

"It was here where Danzo attempt the unthinkable. He proposed a bill to initiate a military draft, a secret police, create a private military hospital branch, and even subsidies for unethical scientific experiments on soldiers. Danzo was only trying to wipe out the Chimeras as quickly as possible, which is what most people wanted. But what Danzo was doing was creating an absolute military rule; he was insane. Unfortunately, Danzo was a cunning speaker who managed to obtain a sum of NP members who support his scheme. As a result, NP was deeply divided between the Absolutists and the Loyalists, who remained loyal to the original draft of the Emperor's constitution when the exodus began.

"Trying not to stretch his constitutional authority, Sarutobi tried to stop Danzo's policies from being approved. But he also had a lot on his hands: the Chimeras were at their aggressive stage, and the Emperor was in ailing health. Sarutobi managed to push the Chimera offensive away from the Triangle and a suitable successor had been chosen. But Sarutobi died before solving the issues in Neo-Parliament.

"General Tsunade was placed with that burden. She also had a lot on her plate while dealing with Danzo. Tsunade campaigned hard to make sure NP won't buy into Danzo's radicalism. In the end, most of Danzo's policies were turned down once the Loyalists obtained the majority in NP.

"However, Tsunade had to compromise with the Absolutists and passed the Military Hospital Act. After a long bitter battle against the Chimeras and many lives lost, almost all politicians thought that a combat medic should be assigned to each team as Tsunade had advocated years back. And once Danzo took control of the military hospital, he used the radical policies he tried to enact in NP into this institution. The Military Hospitals are not entirely the government; it belonged to Danzo. In the Military Hospital sector, Danzo organized the Combat Medic Agency, or Root. To this day, there have been rumors about Root conducting unethical scientific experiments in the labs...but that will probably remain a rumor."

Naruto was silent for the first time, trying to digest all the information Kakashi had given him.

"I've heard of that name before. He drafts all the orphans into Kamikaze or work here. I don't like him."

Naruto turned around in surprise to see Sai sitting next to him. Sai had his arms crossed and his eyes appeared to be in deep thought. His face showing an expression nobody has seen before: Hatred.

"You were drafted because you were an orphan? Then how come I wasn't drafted?"

"You were probably in an orphanage funded by private institutions. You were lucky, having given the choice to join or not. I could've done something more worthwhile rather than an occupation I do not enjoy. But I did not and it was all because of that man."

Sai's words had drips of venom in them and spoke scathingly about Danzo. Kakashi knew he had to change the topic to avoid another touchy subject.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you were talking about him."

"Then has Sasuke gone in yet?"

When Sai didn't even respond, Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, go find Sasuke and bring him here." Kakashi didn't want to stop reading or want Sai (whom Sasuke might still have bitter resentment towards) to fetch him.

As Naruto looked for Sasuke, he collected his thoughts about this whole situation about the combat medics. Even now it was hard for him to digest the hard fact that such depravity could exist in his generation. It was simply wrong. The military system is wrong; Danzo and those politicians are wrong. Naruto closed his fists, determined.

"_Now I have another reason to work harder and become Konoha's next Governor General. Not only will everybody finally respect me but respect the combat medics that were never honored. I will make Konoha a better place! Believe it!"_

Naruto blinked when he noticed his surroundings, "Now where am I?"

* * *

Sasuke splashed some water onto his face in the men's lavatory sink, hoping this would cool off the surging emotions of anger and frustration. He's often furious whenever his comrades talk about her so liberally. Even though Shikamaru and Sai weren't really talking about her back at Ichiraku, their words about women hit a sensitive spot. To him, it felt like they were directly insulting her. They don't understand her. Hell, they've never even met her and they're already making assumptions of her being a selfish bitch. Sasuke had known her even longer and closer than the members of his team.

"_But how do I explain why she left?"_

It was so sudden, uncharacteristic, and unprecedented of her. She gave no exact reason why or where she went. He thought he knew her inside out and she knew him just as well, but that event puzzled and haunted him even till this day. But one thing's for certain: he wasn't the same after that. Sasuke wiped the water off his face and looked at himself in the mirror. This reflection is of a young man that is cold, bitter, and distant to those around him.

This was all because of her leaving him without a word but a succinct letter. Sasuke felt his life was confused and messed up. He wanted to see her again and understand what had happened between the two of them, because they were absolutely inseparable until she unexpectedly wrote her goodbye to him and left without a trace.

He didn't know if he should angry with her or be worried about what she'd done. She had left a huge imprint on his life before he enlisted. She was the reason he even considered being a soldier in the first place. If she's not there, he has no reason to work hard as a soldier, except the mere fact that his family had been joining the Army for generations and just following the Uchiha tradition, rising to the top of the military ladder. So in a twisted kind of way, she turned him into the almost antipathetic person he is now.

"Oi teme!"

Sasuke tersely looked at the hyperactive blonde.

"What do want?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"It's your turn."

Naruto inwardly grinned, couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face when he sees his new and pretty teammate.

"Whatever."

* * *

Sakura, so far, was very grateful. Her captain, Hatake Kakashi seemed friendly but there was something familiar about him. Sakura couldn't really pinpoint where and when, but she was certain she'd met the man somewhere before. Either that or all of this was purely coincidental.

Uzumaki Naruto was also friendly, yet strangely called her "Sakura-chan." Sakura had to keep herself away from his advances to make him clear of the lines drawn by the military. She was surprised at how soldiers not knowing their place. Nevertheless, this man had a good heart and Sakura was relieved. Right when she saw him, he was already proclaiming his lifelong dream to become Konoha's next leader. Though she didn't show it, Sakura admired the man for being so determined to pursue his own dream like she does.

Sai was obviously an orphan since he had no surname. Sakura knew a lot of her colleagues were from orphanages. And unlike her, Sai had no clue what feelings and relationships are and therefore had difficulty expressing them.

Sakura wondered to herself as to the reason she was such an "eye candy," as the way Ino describe her as, for the male species. Sure, Sakura knew she wasn't ugly like a troll, but she wasn't beautiful either. Who would normally have long cotton-candy pink hair and find it attractive?

When Sasuke closed the door and turned to the medic, Sasuke's world was completely frozen. The Uchiha's eyes and mouth were gaping. The Goosebumps on his body quickly grew and so did the pace of his heartbeat. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight from the sight in front of him. Nothing registered to him except, _"Could this really be her?"_

Sakura, who was sitting on her desk and writing some last piece of information on Sai's medical report, hasn't looked at her last team member/patient. But everything stopped when she heard **that** voice:

"Sa-Sakura?"

Sakura, using all her efforts to keep her stoic face, slowly turned towards that familiar masculine voice, half hoping this isn't **him**. When she finally faced the caller, Sakura's eyes were just as wide in recognition as his. Spring-green meets onyx.

"**You**."

The two gazed at the one that has haunted them for 5 straight years, which seems like an eternity for the two of them. Finally Sasuke, who still hasn't quite recovered from the shock, spoke almost stupidly "Is it really you?" Unable to say anything because of the shock, Sakura could only point at the profile on his jacket pocket. Numbly, Sasuke opened it:

Family Name: Haruno

First Name: Sakura

Age: 23

DOB: March 28

Blood Type: O

Occupation: Combat Medic

Military Rank: B5

Amount of Experience in Battle (in years): 0

Previous Team Members: N/A

Family Relations:

Haruno Ikichi – Father; Murdered (A4 Captain)

Haruno Kasumi, Yukishiro – Mother; Deceased (Civilian)

Combat Skills: Extremely intelligent in statistical analysis; above average in smaller arms and hand-to-hand combat; specialized in potions and poisons.

Sasuke could finally breathe. This woman in front of him is Sakura. It wasn't a dream this time; she's really here in front of him! He could finally calm down, yet the adrenaline was still running through him. As for Sakura, she won't be able to recover so soon for in a matter of seconds, Sasuke pulled her into his tight embrace and buried his face in her hair.

Sasuke hold onto her tightly as if she would vanish into thin air if he let go of her.

"Sakura…Sakura I missed you."

For the past 5 years, he felt cold without her, but now he's reunited with her by a twist of events. Hell he cared less if he was showing his vulnerability or that Sakura might not feel the same. Sasuke just wanted to feel her in his arms after being apart for so long.

But something wasn't right.

Her hair no longer smelled like strawberries and cherry blossoms but disinfectant, she didn't give the usual warmth when he's near her but has an untraceable feeling of coldness around her, and her body is stiffer than he remembered. And why wasn't she returning his embrace?

Sakura's arms were numb and limp by her sides as the man held her with a death-like grip. She couldn't breathe, surprised by Sasuke's actions and mildly suffocating from his tight hold. But after that brief second, she instinctively remembered her place in the military. She regained her composure and **pushed** the young man away from her. Sakura looked at him with a neutral expression and bowed apologetically.

"I apologize for the misdemeanor, Uchiha-sama. Please lie down on the examination table for your exam. It won't take long."

Sasuke felt like a mountain fell on top of him. His hope of relief suddenly came crashing down and the coldness returned in full force. Sasuke clenched his fist to control his hurt and anger.

"That's all you could say to me after 5 years, after you unexpectedly ran off?"

Sakura didn't reply and remained passive but deep down she could feel a pain in her chest; she's doing all the things that she would never do to the person she swore to protect with her life. But she was to follow the moral conduct of the military as her superiors expect her to…and her situation with him is no exception. If he wants to take a step closer to her, she must take a step back.

"Uchiha-sama, that was not a suggestion. Please lie down on the examination table."

Flattening the back of his hair in frustration, Sasuke lay down on the table and allow her to examine him. For the next few minutes, it was beyond awkward for him. There was nothing but silence; Sakura hasn't started an actual conversation with him except telling him to do such and such for the physical. Back then Sakura did all the talking…but now….

This was getting more painful and hurtful for him. Not only was she ignoring him, she was being so formal and cold with him. This is by far, the lowest point of his life; his only closest childhood companion was treating him like a stranger.

"Sakura…what happened to you? Since when did you start calling me 'Uchiha-sama'?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment and then looked away as she worked, "Since you entered my office, Uchiha-sama."

"_She gave me a literal answer? Well at least she finally answered my question,"_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Well at least you recognized me when I came in," Sasuke chuckled bitterly.

Sakura's eyes darkened. He has no idea he's making her feel very uncomfortable, "Uchiha-sama, you're a difficult patient. Please cooperate."

Sasuke winced when Sakura drew out some of his blood...but he wasn't wincing from the sharp needle piercing through his flesh. Sasuke watched her discreetly and inwardly sighed. Sakura's physical features haven't changed much but to Sasuke she looked a lot prettier since he'd last seen her. She was wearing a nurse uniform, which is a one-piece white dress that touches the knees and white flats, and her waist-length hair intricately tied into a bun. But with that previous interaction with her, Sasuke knew that the Sakura he was once unconditionally fond of was gone, a shell of who she was.

Just when Sasuke was about to ask Sakura more questions Sakura opened door to let the rest of Team Kakashi in. Naruto and Sai, now understood Sakura's situation, did not attempt to make her feel uncomfortable like how they treat her earlier. Sakura gave Kakashi a deep bow since she's not in her military uniform. Kakashi nodded in response as she handed the reports for him to take a look.

"Here are the medical reports, Captain Hatake-sama. I will submit them today after my shift finishes."

"Thank you for your work. All I have to say now is welcome to Team Kakashi, Haruno Sakura. I hope you will do well with us."

Sakura bowed respectfully once more. "Captain Hatake-sama, my purpose is to keep your team alive, not myself. That is my devotion. That is my sole purpose. I'm only an instrument at the team's disposal. You do not need to worry."

Sakura answered it in a robot-like fashion, like her words were programmed into her head. The three men mentally shuddered from her chilling words. Already aware of Sakura's disposition, Naruto forced a smile.

"Hey, is it still ok with you if I call you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded curtly at him and bowed, "I have nothing against whatever name you wished to call me, Uzumaki-sama. But please be aware of your place, sir."

Sasuke wasn't the only one taken aback by Sakura's robotic nature. Naruto, and even Sai, winced by the coldness of this beautiful woman.

"Ano…Sakura-chan do you want us to welcome you by having a ramen party at Ichiraku?"

Sakura gave the blonde a blank stare.

"Uh…is that a yes?" Naruto twitched uncomfortably when Sakura continue to stare blankly at him.

As each passing moment passed by, the more depressed Sasuke felt, depressed about losing the only friend that understood him. Today was REALLY not his day.

Only Kakashi was in a slightly lighter mood when the team headed out to Ichiraku Ramen with Sakura following them from behind just like a dog obediently following its master. If he wasn't wearing a mask, a grin would've been there. Kakashi was quite intrigued by this female combat medic.

"_Sakura added 'devotion' in. It looks like she wasn't so conditioned after all. She must've had a very caring and diligent instructor..."_

* * *

Sasuke was devastated but he didn't show it. Naruto told Sasuke everything Kakashi had said (albeit quietly so Sakura couldn't hear): her inferiority, her grueling training, the possible brainwashing, everything. This explains a lot, like why she treated him like a stranger instead of a childhood friend. This thought made the pain his chest stronger as he watched Sakura sitting next to him, trying to decide what to order.

"_How could you let them do this to you, Sakura?"_

But then something in his past clicked in his head, _"Oh yeah…learning medicine was her dream. I wonder if she's happy with her accomplishments,"_ he thought darkly.

After finishing his 4th bowl, Naruto ordered another one, "Take out, please! That's for Hinata-chan!"

Sakura immediately looked away from her menu, "You are engaged with Hinata-san, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto and the gang stopped eating their ramen (only Sakura hasn't ordered).

"You know Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while slurping his ramen. Sakura nodded.

Naruto nodded happily. "I'll tell Hinata-chan about you then!"

As Naruto got up, Sakura boldly stopped him by holding onto his wrist tightly, which surprised everyone. Sakura looked very stern and her glare could match Sasuke's, "I maybe inferior to you and the odds are against me, but if you hurt Hinata-san even once, Uzumaki-san, I will intervene."

Everybody, even Sasuke, was startled by her threat. Naruto gulped and nodded in defeat. Like a sudden change of the weather, Sakura took off her death glare and put back on her passive persona, putting away her strong grip.

"I sincerely apologize for that sudden outburst, Uzumaki-san. Hinata-san is a kind but emotionally sheltered woman, and vulnerable to suitors such as yourself. Is it alright if you give Hinata-san my regards?"

Naruto gave a quick nodded and ran for it after she saluted, _"Man she's scary. How can Hinata-chan put up with her?"_

Sai left not long after Naruto while Kakashi left a few minutes later for an "appointment," but Sasuke knew that was a lie. So Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones left. Sakura looked at the menu for the umpteenth time, trying to find something that she might like. Though she didn't look it, but Sasuke could guess she's getting annoyed with this stupid menu.

Sasuke looked at her somewhat amusingly and sighed, "Mister, give her the vegetable ramen."

Sakura turned to her male companion and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke looked back at her and smirked.

"Can't order things you don't like?"

Sakura looked at the ramen instead; she hated the way her heart reacts when he smirks. Sasuke took a sip of his tea, "You know you could've told the dead-last you don't like ramen."

"I must know my place, and you should know yours, Uchiha-san," Sakura answered and took a small first bite and twitched a little.

"Me, Naruto, and the rest of us are not like that. You're a part of the team, not apart from it. You're not our slave, but our friend. You matter to us, even if it might not matter to you." Sasuke inwardly applauded himself; he hasn't said such a long sentence in awhile.

Sakura's eyes softened a little by his words. "I'm sorry, but rules must be followed, Uchiha-san-"

"It's Sasuke, Sakura. You don't have to be so formal; we're off duty right now. The rules don't apply when off duty."

Sakura frowned and finished her ramen. "Though we're technically off duty, we're both wearing our military uniforms thus we're still bound by the rules of the military, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked at the both of them. Sakura was wearing the same thing as him, a dark-gray t-shirt with navy-green cargo pants with black army boots. Only Sakura wore a dark-green vest while he wore a jacket. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand across his midnight hair.

"You're so difficult, Sakura."

"Likewise, Uchiha-san."

After a long period of silence, Sasuke decided to talk about something lighter. "So how does it feel to accomplish your dream?"

Her reaction was unexpected. Her eyes hidden form her bangs and her hands crumpled into a fist. She answered quietly, "I haven't dreamed for 5 years, Uchiha-san."

Sakura immediately got up and walked briskly out of Ichiraku, leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke was so caught off-guard from her words that he couldn't get up from his seat. Did she say she let go of her childhood dream she confessed to him years ago?

"Does this means…" Sasuke lowered his head, trying his best to hold back tears, "…she let go of our promise? That she let go **everything**?"

Those questions continued bickering in his chaotic mind as he numbly and aimlessly walked back to his quarters. Without a word the young man limply fell onto his bed and numbly looked at the blank-white ceiling. Sasuke never felt so drained before, not even training.

_"I must've had a long day."_

Sasuke closed his eyes yet sleep did not come. Realizing sleep wasn't going to be instant for him, he took out something underneath his large stuffy pillow. It was a picture frame. Inside was a photo of Sasuke and Sakura together. Sasuke was in his KMA uniform while Sakura wore the KIM uniform, an white one-piece dress with a red tie. Unknown to him at that time, but that photo and that meeting between him and Sakura would be the last time Sasuke will ever see her...for weeks later, Sakura will send him that god-forsaken letter.

Sasuke gripped the wooden frame tighter as the memory of that letter came. Although he banished that letter, Sasuke remembered what Sakura wrote to him. It was formal in tone yet it told him to forever forget her, without even the deceny for a signature! And then there was today, when Sakura coldly rejected every move he advanced towards her. His anger begin to boil as he looked into those large and distant green eyes in the photo.

_"So even then I was nothing to you."_

In an act of rage Sasuke threw the frame across the room, smashing the glass and wooden frame into pieces. He had enough. Sasuke turned away from the fallen photograph and had his blanket over him. As he mulled over his act of anger, Sasuke painfully gathered the only thing on his mind:

Sakura is really gone.

Sakura not only changed…but she is gone. Sakura is gone. Those three words continue to seep into his brain as Sasuke sandwiched his head with his pillow, ignoring the sound of his flatmates complaining outside his door. Sasuke stayed in that position until sleep came to him a few hours later. And that night the same nightmare that has plagued his dreams for 5 years had come to haunt him in his restless slumber.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Well I hope the edited version is better than the previously rushed version! Again if some of you guys like to comment on my revision campaign, please speak - or write - your mind! Since some of you who anonymously reviewed yet don't have a ff account, I'll reply the anonymous reviews here:

**BaNaNa-PaPeR435**:  
-I lived in Canada before so I followed the Canadian calendar, which celebrates Thanksgiving in October instead of the U.S calendar (November). But once I wrote this, I realized: "Oh crap! This isn't Canada! This is Japan!" I looked up some sources that say Japan do have Thanksgiving...but in November *damn*. I guess could make an excuse that this is AU and in an alternate reality so Japan really don't celebrate it in November ;)  
-You're probably one of the best reviewers for asking the best questions! You're absolutely right about the archives. She probably would've found Sasuke quite easily So what does this say about Sakura?

Side Note:  
Yokohama: A city located in the western part of the Greater Tokyo Area, not far from Tokyo.


	4. Meeting Konoha 12

So this is the NEWLY revised version of chap3. This is NOT the revised version a year ago. Read my profile if you're wondering why. So tell me what you think about this revised version. Read the story carefully. Some of the changes are important to the storyline and there are many subtle hints of something important happening in the future.

Be forewarned of the usual mistakes such as grammatical and factual errors.

----_Italics_ _means thoughts, dreams, and flashbacks_----

**Disclaimer: **Why would you think I own Naruto? Who do you think I am? GOD????

* * *

**The Perfect Soldier**

_Sasuke found himself on a small hill in his family's plot of land during the summertime. And he wasn't alone. In front of him was the 17-year old Sakura, wearing a long gray skirt with a short-sleeved white dress shirt and her long pink hair running freely in the breeze. She even had the red ribbon tied on her hair. But for some reason, this Sakura was hugging her knees and crying, making Sasuke feel this uncomfortable ache in his chest._

"_Suke! What took you so long? Where are you?" she sobbed. She must be desperate, for Sakura stopped calling Sasuke "Suke" when he requested it during junior high._

_Sasuke walked up to her, "It's okay now. I'm here."_

_Much to Sasuke's confusion, Sakura continued to cry. It was like she was in pure anguish and deaf to everything around her. But Sakura cried harder and curled up into a ball tighter, shielding her head with her hands. As Sakura's sobs becoming increasingly harder, the more Sasuke began to panic, not knowing what was causing her distress. Sasuke tried to calm her down by shaking her, only to have her violently push him away. __It was when Sakura pushed Sasuke away did he saw what was terrifyingly wrong with her. _

_Sakura's tears were red as blood. Her clothes were stained with blood. _

_Sasuke paled from the sight and tried to approach the traumatized cherry blossom. But suddenly Sakura gave out a bloodcurdling scream. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and covered his ears._

_Then silence._

_Sasuke immediately reopened his eyes to find himself in a dark void with nothing but his echoes. Like every single time, this was how it ended; he kept running and calling out for her in this darkness. But everytime there's no answer but his echo. _

_Sasuke clung to his last bit of hope when a burst of light came before him. He was transported to a stormy autumn day but it was so dark that it looked more like night. And Sasuke wasn't in the hill this time, but at a familiar cemetery during a huge downpour. _

_Then Sasuke caught sight of long pink hair in the distance. When the raven-haired man confronted the pink haired woman, he couldn't believe this was the same Sakura he saw seconds ago._

_Sakura's once lively emerald eyes are now completely empty and numb. She was like an empty shell, couldn't even feel the rain pouring down on her. Her skin was almost white as ghost and heavy dark circles were on her eyes. Her black clothes clung to her skinny frame and her once beautiful long hair was disheveled. In front of her is her family's tombstone. Sasuke wasn't sure if the river running across her cheeks were from the rain or from tears._

"_I'm very sorry that I am worthless. I am such a disappointment."_

"_That's not true, Sakura!" Sasuke tried to get closer to her and help her._

_But to Sasuke's horror as he got closer, he noticed Sakura was holding a pistol. _

"_No…Sakura. What are you doing?" _

_Sakura numbly stared at him. "Have we met before, sir?" _

_Sasuke felt like his heart stopped. "It's me! Sasuke! Don't you remember me?"_

_Sakura stared at him stolidly and then looked away…and slowly placed the pistol next to her head, her finger clung to the trigger. _

"_NO!!! Don't-"_

"Sasuke! Wake up, you bastard!"

Sasuke was instantly awake and grabbed Naruto by the collar. Sasuke was definitely not pleased having to see this idiot first thing when he wakes up. Yet Sasuke was grateful Naruto woke him up from that terrifying dream. It felt so very unsettlingly real…. But Sasuke kept his cool and frowned at Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"You kept shouting in your sleep! Almost everybody in the hall heard you! Even Shino's complaining! You know Shino NEVER complains, unlike Shikamaru. Do you even know what time it is?"

Sasuke groaned when he saw the time - 1:28am.

Naruto grew concerned, "I'm more worried about what made you act like that. It's that dream again about your childhood girlfriend, right?"

How could this idiot still be so loud and fully awake this early? Though tired as hell, Sasuke managed a scary death glare, "That's none of your business."

Naruto didn't noticed the dangerous aura coming out of him, "I know…but this is the first time that dream made you do something so dramatic like that. It's never been that bad before."

Sasuke's glare intensified, "Get. Out."

Naruto recognized that tone and quickly dashed out. Sasuke sighed and fell back onto the mattress, drenched with cold sweat. He stared at the ceiling and thought about his nightmare. With a dream like that there's no way he'll be able to go back to sleep. As much as he hated to admit it, but Naruto was right: this time the dream took a very terrifying turn.

Usually his nightmare ends right when the bleeding Sakura gave out a bloodcurdling scream. But this time the dream took a dramatic step further. Maybe this dream was a metaphor to something, something beyond his understanding.

"_Well whatever that nightmare meant, I hoped it wasn't a prophecy."_

* * *

**Meeting Konoha 12**

Two days after Thanksgiving, Kakashi suggested they would introduce Sakura to the rest of their squad since Sakura lived apart from the military quarters. Only A-rank soldiers were allowed to live in private residences. Combat medics also live in the military quarters, but since Sakura is the only other female in the Konoha military branch she remained in her own public residential quarters.

And so Team Kakashi had to go to Sakura's public housing for nurses to pick her up. But the most troublesome part of the ordeal is that the team had to wait for Kakashi (which always take a LONG time) and then they could go find Sakura, since Kakashi was the only one in the team who knows how the military and hospital transactions worked.

When Team Kakashi reached the dorm, they noticed two young men guarding the building after they passed through the main entrance. The two men seemed to be younger than Kakashi but older than the B4s. They were wearing the black uniform that resembles the city's police force.

"State your business, soldiers," the soldier with a black bandana demanded once they saw Team Kakashi passing the security desk.

"My team and I are picking up Combat Medic Haruno Sakura…." Kakashi looked at the men's names on their badges, "Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu. I believe she resides in Room 207."

The other man, Kotetsu, was now looking up the files to confirm what Kakashi said. Once that was confirmed, Izumo handed a clipboard to the team.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. We need to keep records of who's visiting the residents. We don't like this shitload of paperwork and signing things but that's policy…even if we adamantly admire the legendary Hatake Kakashi."

And so Kakashi the B4s signed in their names and passed through the security checkpoint.

"Captain, since our squad is getting three new members or three combat medics, wouldn't this mean we have to change our squad name from Konoha 12 to Konoha 16 or 15, counting out pervy-leader?"

"Well Naruto you need to remember the idea that Sakura and other combat medics don't consider themselves as a part of the team. Remember what I told you the other day at the hospital?"

Immediately the team were silent.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I assume the name will remain as Konoha 12. But this isn't too important to get worked up about it. Commander Jiraiya didn't seem to mind this either and won't be for a while since he's going to one meeting after another. We're only an assignment to Sakura, nothing else. So she would say that she shouldn't be counted as a part of the squad."

From Kakashi's words, Sasuke's heart stopped beating for a brief second.

"_Is that what I am to her? An __**assignment**__?" _

Kakashi gave three knocks on door 207 and was answered in a matter of seconds. Sakura saluted to her captain.

"Good morning, Captain Hatake-sama, Uchiha-san, Sai-san, Uzumaki-san."

Sakura was greeted with a "Hn" from Sasuke, a fake smile from Sai…and a thunderous stomach from Naruto.

A red hue was forming on Naruto's face, "Sorry! I didn't get a good breakfast."

The rest of his team sighed in exasperation. Sakura remained emotionless but stepped aside for the team to come in. Sakura bowed politely.

"In that case, please come in and I shall cook some breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all."

So the four men entered the combat medic's humble abode. Once they entered the threshold and living room, there was nothing but four white walls, a clock, and a window. The kitchen connecting the living room has a table, two matching chairs, and a few pots of herbs for cooking. But there were no accessories to lighten up the room at all. The place was practically naked!

That did not sit well for Sasuke. With the nightmare still fresh in his memory, Sasuke had this bad feeling if the things he saw and the words Sakura said were really from her or her subconscious. They say that a house is not home unless the occupant makes it so and that a home reflects the occupant's state of mind. With the room being so stale, it resembles Sakura state of mind: empty.

"Sakura," Sasuke said this in the most casual way as he could, "what did you do for Thanksgiving?"

Sakura should've caught on to his subliminal message. Sasuke couldn't help but rub his anger and frustration and hoping to see if Sakura had any sort of reaction from it. Sasuke could've sworn Sakura tensed a little…though it might be his wishful thinking. But then Sakura answered a bit hoarsely,

"Nothing, Uchiha-san. I just read and sleep."

"That's it? That's all she did in a 24-hour span?"

Sakura's routine was even more mundane and zombie-like than Sai's "normal" routine. Now along with her eerily mundane routine, Sasuke questioned further on Sakura's real state of mind. But before Sasuke could go deeper on the issue, Sakura bowed apologetically and changed the topic.

"I'm sorry that I do not have enough chairs and mats for all of you. Would it be too burdensome if some of you sit on the floor? I assure you the floor is clean. I never had visitors before."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I mean we're already bothering you for a free meal," Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he sat on a chair.

Sakura shook her head, "My purpose is to serve you. So you do not need to apologize for anything."

Sakura gave Naruto a simple fruit salad and a loaf of orange bread. Naruto gave Sakura a frown and Naruto never frowns!

"Is something the matter, Uzumaki-san?"

"It's not ramen."

Kakashi sighed while opening his book. Sai smiled as he drew.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dumbass."

Before Naruto could fight back, Sakura intervened. "As much as I disliked being involved in such bickering, but I'm afraid I must agree with Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san. Eating ramen every meal is unhealthy. Even though my purpose is to take care of you, you should be careful about yourself and your health. Eat more fruits and vegetables, Uzumaki-san. I'm sure Hinata-san had told you this before."

Like a 5-year-old eating spinach, Naruto pouted and reluctantly ate his first bite. Naruto's expression changed completely once he swallowed his food.

"Whoa what's in this bread, Sakura-chan? It's good!"

Sakura bowed in gratitude, "I made the bread from scratch. I mixed the dough with tomato paste and some herbs and spices."

As Sakura returned to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone, Sasuke got a sense of nostalgia. Sakura had always been a great cook. Ever since her mother passed away, Sakura learned how to do domestic chores very well in order to fend for herself while her father was out on missions.

Sasuke fondly remembered the times when they were in middle school. Sakura would make his bento for school and they tasted delicious. His personal favorite was this very same tomato bread Naruto is eating. He would even save some of it for basketball practice after school if he got hungry. And when they were in elementary school, sometimes Sasuke forgot his bento his mother made. So when they had lunch, Sakura would share the lunch she made for herself with Sasuke.

But those days were the past.

Sasuke was brought back to reality when a cup of hot black coffee was seen in front of his line of vision.

"Here's your black coffee, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

Sasuke wasn't into coffee so much. But since he'd only 3 hours of sleep last night, coffee could do some good. When he took a sip, he was surprised how intense the caffeine was. That really woke him up. Sakura must've made this type of coffee often for herself. Does this mean she needed these to keep herself awake when she has her own nightmares?

But now that they're fully awake, Sasuke and the other two guys noticed how apprehensive Kakashi was and he was more so when Sakura approached him with his coffee. This was very uncharacteristic of their one-eyed captain to act this tense; this would normally happen while they're on a mission. It was obvious to the B4s just by knowing his habits. Kakashi's cautious eye kept flickering back and forth between his book and Sakura. Not only that but Kakashi wasn't even reading his book anymore, for he never even flipped a page since he opened that book.

And the young men couldn't tell if Sakura was aware of it or not. If she did, she didn't show it. It didn't make any sense. All this time Kakashi had been so welcoming and friendly to her. But now it looked like he was more on the defensive side. What was it about Sakura that bothered even the great Hatake Kakashi?

The uncomfortable atmosphere suddenly shifted when Kakashi got a "youthful" call from his mobile….

* * *

Team Kakashi and Sakura left Sakura's dorm and was heading to the military base a few kilometers away. Kakashi got a challenge from another captain of their squad, Maito Gai. Kakashi, as always, seemed laid back about it and casually reading his porn along the way. Sai had his emotionless expression while Naruto and Sasuke were apparently annoyed by Gai's proposal, since this wasn't the first time Gai challenged Kakashi. All these "challenges" weren't even challenges at all - more like child's play.

But the three B4s weren't only acting this way because of Gai's petulance. Once they entered the military base almost all the military men were staring at them, or rather at Sakura, the only female in the base. It wasn't the sneering kind of way (though for some it was), but the lustful kind of stare. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were rather unnerved by the amount of scrutiny they're getting. For Naruto, he liked being the center of attention but not in this kind. For Sai and Sasuke they preferred being mostly unnoticed by people. This entire situation was unintentionally brought forth by their female member of the team and this slightly annoyed them.

Yet it didn't look like Sakura was bothered by the attention she's getting. She was looking around the military base with wonder and curiosity. This must be Sakura's first time in the military base. If she did notice the men, she disguised it well. Kakashi didn't seem to be bothered either; he was concentrating on his book while walking. Maybe Sakura and Kakashi were both blocking the reality of people staring at them.

They saw a flash of green and black in the distance and four young men standing behind the figure.

"You are 36 minutes, 12 seconds and 7 milliseconds late Kakashi!" cried a man with a bowl-like haircut.

Team Kakashi (except Sakura) rolled their eyes and so did the men behind the youthful man.

"Let's not do this, Gai."

"No more excuses, my eternal rival! It is time to break our 50-50-tie once and for all! It is time to show you that I am greater than you!" and Gai did his notorious "nice guy" pose. Everybody could've sworn they saw stars around his teeth and they twitched in annoyance…even Sakura.

"Perhaps I should introduce her to your team, Gai…and then we could do whatever after that," Kakashi replied as he flipped his page.

Gai arrogantly chuckled, "You're just stalling the inevitable, Kakashi. I know I can get intimidating sometimes, Kakashi."

"Hm? Did you say something Gai?"

"Oh that burns me up, Kakashi! You think you're so cool and all that! But one day I will bring you down with my power of youth!"

Ignoring Gai altogether, Kakashi introduced Sakura to the subordinates of Team Gai (inciting his youthful fury even further): Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji. And then Team Kakashi saw the additional member of Gai's team, the combat medic. The combat medic had soft and delicate features and did look like a woman, which explains why Naruto thought he was a "she." The two combat medics immediately recognized each other and bowed to each other as proper greetings to colleagues working in ROOT.

"It's good to be working along with you, Haruno-kun."

"Likewise, Haku-sempai."

"You know this Haku guy, Sakura-chan?"

"I know her too, Naruto."

Team Kakashi and members of Team Gai turned towards Neji, who was casually leaning against a tree and folded his arms. Sakura did not want to greet that man first because of the disparity of her rank; Neji was raised in a disciplined family and properness is important for the Hyuugas. Also Sakura wasn't too familiar with Neji except knowing him through Tenten and Hinata.

Sakura politely saluted the long-haired brunette, "Good morning, Hyuuga-san."

Neji nodded back in acceptance, "I have heard of you from my fiancée and Hinata-sama and so I held no grudge against you, since both held you in high regard. The disparity of our rank does not affect our connection."

This time Sakura bowed politely, "Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

Then a mini-Gai approached her like honey is to bees.

"Well hello, my youthful cherry blossom! My name is Rock Lee and it's a youthful pleasure to meet you!"

"That's the spirit, Lee!"

Like his Gai, Lee did the "nice guy" pose and was a little bit too close for Sakura's comfort. The first thing Sakura noticed was how much this man resembled Captain Gai in every angle. Sakura had to bite her tongue in order to control herself from reacting to this weirdo. She did noticed how Sasuke and among others were very uncomfortable with Lee pursuing her like this.

And so, Sakura carried out what she was trained to do: salute to her "superior," "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lee-san," Sakura spoke in a deadpan way.

Lee was in total disbelief and his jaw dropped. Waterfall-like tears were pouring from his eyes, "How can this be?! With my connections with the youthful Gai-sensei surely I would not be rejected-"

Before Lee could say any further, a giant dog tackled him on the ground and barked. Naruto and Kiba, the dog's owner, burst out laughing that they almost falling on the concrete. Even Sasuke, Sai, and Neji smirked. Haku and Sakura just blankly stared at the dog.

Kiba tried to stifle his laughter, "C'mon Akamaru! Get off Bushy Brow!"

Akamaru barked and returned to his master. As Sakura get acquainted with other members of Team Gai, Gai finally pointed his finger at Kakashi.

"Alright, Kakashi! She's already acquainted with all my youthful men! Now nothing remains but to settle our score! Will it be push-ups? toe wrestling? Stamp-licking? What will it be, Kakashi!"

Kakashi closed his book and pretend to think this thoroughly as possible. Then a glint in his eye, "I got one."

"What is it, Kakashi! Tell me!"

Everybody watched the two captains with utmost suspense.

"Rock, Paper, Sissors."

Insert mass anime-style fainting. Gai jumped back up, "We did that already, Kakashi! I swear we're not doing that again!" Gai gave his accusatory finger at him.

"Then let's have Haku and Sakura face off; see whose combat medic is better. How's that, Gai?"

Kakashi was met by a brief moment of silence. And then…..

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL IDEA, KAKASHI!!! I couldn't agree more!! Bring it on!"

Sasuke immediately objected to the idea. "Kakashi, this might attract attention, which we're still getting too much of."

Neji agreed, "We can't arrange a fight like this. It might get out of hand."

Gai, being Gai, disagreed. "Nonsense, my youthful Neji! This is how men resolve their issues! Youthful men must solve rivalry with manly ways!"

Sai cut in, "This isn't the same, Captain Gai. It's man vs. woman and an unfair match."

"We can't have the youthful cherry blossom get hurt!"

Much to Gai's dismay his disciple of youth, Rock Lee, was disagreeing with him. Naruto and Kiba were siding with the rest of the subordinates. Kakashi ended the dispute by having the combat medics' consent. After all, they're the ones who're doing the fighting. Haku and Sakura had been silent during this whole ordeal and now all eyes were trained on them.

After long consideration, Haku spoke first, "I accept the offer."

Now all eyes turned to the pink-haired combat medic.

"I will accept the offer if the fight is a fair one. That means only ninja tools and taijutsu. No other outside dangerous tools."

Sasuke stopped her, "No Sakura. It's too dangerous. Even if this is by the rules, you'll get hurt."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should still care for her safety or let her have her way. But when Sakura agreed to fight a guy (though feminine) out of her own free will, Sasuke's instinctively became worried for her.

Sakura slightly winced from Sasuke's tight grip. To be honest, Sakura was a bit intimidated by him. Sasuke sets the perfect example of a soldier. His body is perfectly sculpted, tall, and well built, though not as severe as professional bodybuilders. Still, if he were to wrap his arms around her, he could well squeeze the life out of her. Then there's his eyes. His gaze was piercingly sharp.

But knowing this is one of those rare moments where she has the freedom to choose without strings attached, Sakura's answer was firm. "I may be a woman but that doesn't mean I'm weak, Uchiha-san. I will be alright."

Sakura gave her own strong grip on his hand with her free one for reassurance, before releasing Sasuke's grasp a little bit too harsh for his liking. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning his palms into fists inside them to hind his anger and frustration.

* * *

Team Gai and Team Kakashi went to a soccer field nearby to have their fight. The fight will have a maximum of 5 minutes unless one of the two surrenders or unable to battle. The first thing Sakura and Haku did was to take off their military vest. To the B4s astonishment, Sakura's vest made a loud "thud" sound once it landed on the earth. The vest must weigh even heavier than a bowling ball! She must be physically strong if she was to wear that heavy thing all the time.

"Haruno-kun, your gloves should come off."

Sakura looked at her custom-made black gloves, which has electromagnetic conductors on the knuckles. When the user applied force on those gloves upon contact, the user knock the wind out of the victim but also give the victim a shock level depending on the amount of force the user applied. In short, this seemingly simple glove is very advanced and dangerous.

"You're not entirely honest yourself, sempai." Sasuke could've sworn there was a tone of amusement in that emotionless facade of hers as she replaced her gloves with bandages.

A small grin appeared on his soft features. "Caught me again."

Several acupunture needles fell out of Haku's armbands and tshirt, much to the surprise of Team Kakashi.

Sakura knew Haku wasn't a guy who fights dirty. In fact, Haku was one of the only few guys who didn't pick on her or thought of her like a whore. Reversely Sakura had a lot of sympathy for Haku. Haku's father was an alcoholic and Haku was told that he was abusive to his family. It didn't take a genius to know what happened next since Haku was placed in the orphanage by the police and the government. The two medics held each other in high regard. This "sneaky" scheme seemed almost like an inside joke of some kind.

Before the fight, Haku and Sakura gave each other a respective bow. They were ready for the fight.

They started their battle poses. In each other's eyes, they secretly told each other they will not fatally harm each other.

Sakura started the fight. She charged head on towards the dark-haired man with a mean right hook.

All the men thought the same thing: _"She's fast!"_

Haku didn't have enough time to react and was projected at least 7 feet back. While Haku halfway got up, Sakura charged head on with a kick, only to have it blocked by him. Haku counterattacked by swinging her across the field by her ankle.

Sakura landed on her feet, albeit not as gracefully as she'd liked. Haku wiped the blood off his mouth from Sakura's powerful fist. The two fighters had their poker face on, trying to size the other up, not even noticing the cheering from the sidelines.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted to the woman while the other members of the team remained deathly quiet, some silently nervous about the outcome of the fight.

"Haku! Haku! You're the man! Show her just how youthful you are!" Neji and Kiba stayed far away from their captain, embarrassed with his enthusiasm. Lee had waterfall-like tears onhis face, torn as to whom he should root for.

After a long glaring battle, Sakura and Haku continued their fight. The match seems like there's no end to it; both fighters' skills were evenly matched. Blows met with blocks, kunai deflecting kunai, and shuriken deflecting shuriken. 2 minutes left. As the two combat medics threw the last pieces of shuriken at each other...

"Forehead Girl!"

It took Sakura a fraction of a second to avoid Haku's attack and then another to see a blonde haired woman waving at her several yards behind Haku. It looks like she had company as well. Things turned for the worst.

"_Oh no! They're right behind him! Once Haku avoids my shuriken and kunai, Ino and the others will get hit!"_

Before Ino and another woman cried the fear out of their voice box, a large man stood in front of the women. The tall and well-built man caught the weapons with little difficulty while a few kunai were shot down by bullets.

The soccer field was deadly still for a few moments. A brunette woman with two hair buns next to Ino unloaded her service revolver and placed it back in her holster underneath her black skirt police uniform. Sakura continued to run towards the three women and the giant man in front of them.

"Ino-san, Tenten-san, and Hinata-san are you alright?!"

Ino, the blonde girl who called Sakura earlier, fell down on her knees, feeling like wax. Hinata was terrified out of her wits and began to weep. Tenten, the brunette, was unfazed.

"Don't worry, Sakura! Team Asuma's combat medic took care of them, as you can see for yourself. I shot down the rest of them-"

"You didn't, Tenten. I did."

The ladies turned and saw Neji holding his signature sniper rifle, the Fareye.

Tenten pouted, "No you didn't. You're just too damn stubborn to admit that you weren't the knight in shining armor as you'd imagined."

"Hn," Neji looked away to hide his blush.

Naruto ran towards Hinata and pour a bottle of water on her face. "Hinata-chan! Are you okay?!"

Hinata opened her eyes, only to see Naruto's concerned face within millimeters from hers. Hinata's entire face turned into a deeper shade of red and returned to the realm of unconsciousness. Sakura and Haku approached the tall man who blocked the weapons.

"Juugo-sempai, are you injured?"

Juugo dropped the weapons. There were a few cuts across his body. Haku and Sakura pulled Juugo off to the side and both treated his wounds. Meanwhile, the rest of the squad and the women were trying to calm the situation down a bit.

"Troublesome woman, you shouldn't be walking in when a battle is going on. It's common sense. How troublesome."

Ino huffed, "Well we're just here to find Sakura! What's wrong with that?!"

"Can't you find her at another time? There's no rush, Ino," said Choji as he eats his potato chips.

Tenten sighed, "Hinata and I decided we need to talk to Sakura about me and Neji-kun's wedding. And since Sakura will be very busy, we thought we should discuss the issue today."

All the men turned towards Sakura, who paid no attention to them as she and Haku treated Juugo's cuts. The word "wedding" and "Sakura" didn't seem to match each other in one sentence.

Neji did a poor job at concealing his blush, "Tenten, what are you planning about for the wedding that is needed to be done this early? We're not getting married until summer."

Hinata, who finally regained consciousness, spoke. "Don't you understand, Neji-niisan? You and Tenten-chan have no voice in this engagement except with the wedding plans. Of course Tenten will make the most of this."

When neither Neji nor the guys spoke a word, the ladies went to Sakura's side.

"Are all of you alright?"

"Sakura, stop being so uptight about everything. We can take care of ourselves so worry about yourself."

Sakura could see the sadness in their eyes and decided she would not protest this time.

"I will do my best…. Now what is it that you need to ask me about?"

"Hinata is going to be my Maid-of-Honor while Ino is doing the wedding decorations. I want you, and possibly Ino too, to be my bridesmaid."

Everybody in the squad was baffled by the proposal, especially Team Kakashi. Sakura, being a "military woman," didn't fit the frame of delicacy. Team Kakashi were increasingly intrigued, especially Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't even imagine what this Sakura would look like in a long white silky dress.

But what surprised Sasuke the most was that all this time Sakura had close connections indirectly to him through his squad members' girlfriends. Sasuke knew Tenten and Neji have an arranged marriage sometime ago. As for Naruto's and Hinata's relationship, Sasuke guessed they'd met each other through Neji and Tenten and the relationship wasn't too long ago. Shikamaru wasn't the type to say these things so liberally unless it was absolutely necessary so Sasuke didn't know when he and Ino met either.

"_But how come I've never ran into Sakura at all during these 5 years? With these close connections, I would've seen Sakura at least once. Where exactly was she during these 5 years? What have she been doing all this time?"_

Sakura had this small blush on her face yet she remained passive.

"I'm overtly flattered, Tenten-san. But I don't think my current image would be pleasant with guests. And certainly your family."

"Nonsense, Sakura! Those high-society people don't know anything! And besides, it's not their wedding so they have no right to say whom I choose to have as my bridesmaid. I want you to be my bridesmaid because you're one of my closest friends and I trust you. Isn't that good enough of a reason? Please do this. For me, please?"

Sakura was speechless by Tenten's speech. Sakura couldn't believe these women will still hold her in such high regard even after all the things that she'd gone through. In the end, Sakura yielded and agreed with a respectful bow.

"If it brings you joy on an event that should be your happiest day of your life, then so be it. I will do my best, Tenten-san."

"Enough of this pathetic feminism! I say we should take a youthful picture of our entire squad! Now I know Jiraiya-sama is in an un-cool meeting, but his youthful and fiery spirit shall remain with us!"

A whole series of groans and complaints came afterwards. Pictures were lame and part of the past, though Asuma and Kakashi didn't mind it too much. The whole Konoha 12 Squad was like a surrogate family to these soldiers, even though the combat medics were somewhat alienated. Through the craziness of it all, all of them had this silent respect for one another. So after long persuasion, the younger generation of soldiers consented for a group photograph. Team Kakashi will be on the left side of the photo, Team Gai will be in the middle, and Team Asuma will be on the right. Hinata got a camera set and will take the photo while Tenten and Ino stood behind her.

For Sasuke, this was an moment of irony. During his younger days with Sakura, they captured so many of their happy memories on camera, immortalizing their memories on photos. But those were happy memories. And now here he was with Sakura in which this moment wouldn't classify as a happy memory, was being captured into photo as well. Will this be last photo - last chapter - of their relationship?

But then Juugo nervously muttered, "I sensed a very disturbed animal."

Juugo was answered with a screech from Ino. All eyes followed to the direction of Ino's pointed finger and only to discover Kiba's dog Akamaru…about to urinate on them.

Almost all members of the squad let loose in uproar and panic…and then the camera flashed.

It was a memory of a humorous disaster, the combat medics looked straight at the camera, unfazed by the scene…but everyone's reaction was priceless. Gai, Lee, Naruto, and Choji had the most expressive reactions, looking like they were squealing or were about to "worship the throne." The silent types of the squad: Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, and Shino, had a "what the fuck?!" reaction. While the rest of the team: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Asuma had a very disgusted or annoyed expression on their faces; Asuma even spat out his cigarette.

As Sasuke would look at himself and Sakura standing next to each other in that photo, Sasuke would realized that this moment might not be the last for the two of them.

"_Looks like this wasn't too bad after all."_

* * *

It's been a long day for Kakashi. Kakashi had never felt such a tidal wave of emotions inside him for such a long time. It's been awhile since he'd felt regret, guilt, nostalgia, and confusion all at once. Kakashi was not pleased about this new tide of change, especially when it reopened dark corridors he'd selectively shut off. Until today he had successfully blocked memories of her out of his mind.

And this was all because of his combat medic, Haruno Sakura.

Although Sakura herself had done nothing, it was the events involving her that set him off. Kakashi did not like to reopen the history that involved his younger days as a soldier. The only exception was his team, which consisted of Gai, Asuma, Yamato, himself, and Uchiha Fugaku as the captain. But the memories he spent with several other members of his squad had always been a touchy subject. The Icha Icha series were very helpful!

When Jiraiya told his team to get a combat medic, Kakashi tried to block out any past reminders of her. Even worse, the medic was a female; another way to make him remind himself of her again. Another bombshell was his assigned combat medic's name. Kakashi thought he'd never hear the name Haruno again. And of all places, he ran across it here, in the military! Kakashi was practically raising his former squad members' offspring! And when he thought of Captain Haruno, he thought of her again. Damn Karma.

He knew he was stalling the inevitable, but Kakashi tried procrastinating from going into KMH. During those 3 hours Kakashi had tried to muster his courage to go inside to confront memory lane. Eventually he had to face the music and go inside, much to the impatience of Naruto and the others.

Fortunately, Kakashi felt relieved that Sakura never brought up his relations with Captain Haruno, her father. Otherwise Kakashi would've felt confronted and tortured to tell Sakura about his personal involvement with her father. It seemed Sakura didn't recognize him at all, which made some sense since he had only met her once during Haruno Kasumi's funeral 14 years ago. But things turned a complete 180 this morning when Sakura said those words:

"…_**You should be careful about yourself and your health."**_

Those words totally blew Kakashi's mind. Those were the same exact words she said to him when he noticed her for the first time. Those were the words that taught him the value of teamwork, friendship and of course, love.

_The squad had an offense mission at Yokohama and ran into a hell of a lot of trouble. After escaping that dangerous mission and retreated back to Konoha, Kakashi applied pressure on the slash wound on his left eye. There was no hope of recover of that eye except an implant. A young female of medical profession carried out the transplant. Yet Kakashi remained unfazed. _

_During the entire operation, it was uncomfortably silent and Kakashi had no mood to talk at all. After the operation was finished and the eye bandaged up, she spoke:_

"_Thank you for all that you've done for me…but you should be careful about yourself and your health. Hatake-san, even though you don't believe it, but I think there are still people there who cared about you."_

At that moment, Kakashi was drawn to her. She was the first one to make him less of a killing machine and more as a human being. She was also the one that taught him to love, without her knowledge.

But because of his foolish pride, she was dead; it's been 9 years already. Kakashi had the opportunity to stop her, but he didn't. One side of his mind, his human side, wanted her to stay. But his military side believed she was an obstacle and she would be better off gone. And he got what he wished for, and now she continue to haunt him today. Luckily, training new recruits like Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai kept him distracted. But the guilt of him being responsible for her fate still lingered.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and closed his book. Reading this stupid porn won't get him anywhere. He never enjoyed them that much anyway. Kakashi came to the conclusion that he had to face his past and visit his comrades. And so Kakashi somberly headed off from the park to the cemetery and looked for the proper grave. Once he found it, Kakashi was surprised to see a tall, older man with dark hair standing before it. The middle-aged man had a strict look on him yet his onyx eyes had a glint of sadness in them. He was dressed like a professional.

"Captain Fugaku!"

The man named Uchiha Fugaku was surprised for a brief second. "There's no need to call me 'Captain' anymore, Kakashi. I've retired from military life well over 9 years now. I'm more surprised that you're here to visit him. I come here often and this the first time I see you here."

"I'm here because I need to give Captain Ikichi the respect that I should've given him long ago. But that incident kept me from facing Ikichi-san," Kakashi slowly took off his eyepatch and then faced Haruno Ikichi's grave, "For that, I'm truly sorry. It was an un-honorable thing to do."

Then Kakashi faced Fugaku, "And I should also offer my apology to you as well, Fugaku-san, since you are a close friend of his. My faults dragged both you and Ikichi-san with me."

"There's no need to apologize. You should move on, Kakashi. That's what she would've wanted."

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

Fugaku chuckled bitterly, "You have a point. You and Sasuke have a lot in common. Both of you refused to let go of your pasts."

Kakashi nodded sadly, "I know you and Sasuke haven't talked for awhile and you're worried about him, Fugaku-san. Don't worry he's more or less doing fine…but I do worry about his emotional state. He has personal issues to deal with like me."

Fugaku sighed, "I'll leave and give you your space, Kakashi. My wife gets pretty upset when I come home late for supper."

Kakashi nodded but his thoughts were far away, paying no attention to Fugaku's departure. Kakashi wasn't even sure how long he'd stood there in front of the Haruno Family tombstone. Finally Kakashi spoke:

"Captain Ikichi, I was a foolish man. It was my own foolishness that you lost one of your subordinates. It was my pride that I let her die. I'm sure Fugaku-san had told you this before, but Hayate Gekko, Tatami Iwashi, and Namiashi Raido had been KIA not long after your passing. I couldn't help but think that the outcomes would've been different if you were still alive. I cannot change the past, so once again I'm sorry for causing you to be involved in my personal dealings and gave you so much pain."

The sun was setting and the autumn leaves continued to flow with the autumn chill. Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Your daughter is on my team as a combat medic. I could only guess if you approve of her doing something like this. Nevertheless," Kakashi's eyes soften once more, "I will repay my debts by taking care of your daughter. She's in good hands. I hope you will be satisfied."

Kakashi put back on his eyepatch and saluted. Kakashi left the cemetery just as somberly as the way he came in, never looking back.

What Kakashi didn't notice was a shadow hiding behind a tree few feet away from the Haruno gravestone. Once the figure was certain the masked soldier was gone from the property, she emerged from her hiding spot. Sakura's cold and emotionless eyes stare into the distance where Kakashi went, absorbing as much information as she can from Kakashi's words. Although she looked unmoved, her gloved hands were closed into fists. Whether it was from shocking realization, grief, or anger, it was hard to tell.

"You never had to apologize, Captain Hatake-sama. My father was always a forgiving man…but he would never approve of me. Not even now."

End of Chapter Three

* * *

So this is the slightly "newer" version of chpt3. Sorry for making some of you rereading this. And just to make you feel better after rereading this shit,** a female character from another anime will show up next chpt**! Yes, this ff will be a small crossover! Don't worry, this story will be a Naruto story. Do you want to know who she is? I'll give you a hint: military. **I'll post the reviewer(s) who gets the right answer!**

Please review and send me your ideas. And constructive criticisms are totally welcomed! And if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask! If you wish to re-review my edited chpts, you can do so anonymously. But use a name which I know who's who.

And as always, visit and review **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me's** profile and her stories. Her creative mind was the only way to make this fanfic possible!


	5. The Test of Emotions

**NB:** So here is the reedited version of chpt4. I will only say that this chpt probably has THE MOST plot additions and revisions. So PLEASE REREAD THIS CHPT!!! PLEASE! If I could ask for one more thing, please submit a comment about this newly revised version or my stupid revision campaign. Hate it? Love it? Speak to me, my readers!

**Disc**.: I don't own Naruto, otherwise the world would've been a better place.

* * *

**The Perfect Soldier**

It was sunset and Sakura took the longer route back to her apartment via the park after doing grocery shopping. Even though the route is longer, Sakura cared less. For one, Sakura was in no rush; it's not like she's rushing to get her dinner made for herself. And for another, Sakura liked the quiet and scenic parks especially at this late hour.

For one obvious reason is because these parks are less noisy. Sakura had always liked peace and quiet; she liked the solitude. Sakura liked the sound of the chirping birds and the whistling trees when it's windy; it's very soothing.

The other reason: parks are less crowded and less people around her. What Sakura disliked most – though practice makes perfect throughout the years – was people staring at her. Although only the soldiers knew exactly where in their social ladder she resided, some (though very few) civilians were also aware of her identity as one of the two women working in one of the most notorious occupations for women. So sometimes Sakura received uncomfortable stares from civilians as well, especially when she wore her uniform to make things totally obvious to everyone. Even worse were the whispering behind her back.

"_Is that the other female combat medic in our village? These women are a disgrace in this society!"_

"_Her hair is pink…is that natural? Maybe she was experimented on like those rumors said."_

"_Shh! Keep it down! She might hear you. I heard that these people have a very good hearing….maybe those rumors were true."_

Sakura unconscientiously hugged her paper bag tighter in her arm as those voices crept into her head again. No…she wanted to stay far away from crowds and today is no exception. Then Sakura felt something close to loss when she saw a young couple in their twentysomethings sitting on a bench, sharing a tender kiss before the beautiful sunset. The lovers' hands were interconnected and gave an aura of serenity, like nothing besides each other was on their minds. The woman's eyes were glowing with warmth and security as she snuggled close to her lover's side while the man wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her closer to him. Sakura felt she need to escape from such a scene where she would only feel nothing but sadness and longing.

_"It's something I will never be able to experience."_

Then Sakura suddenly stopped her tracks.

There were footsteps with an irregular pattern behind a few bushes. And it doesn't sound like an injured man limping. Just by analyzing the sound, Sakura knew what it was. Stealthily she sifted through her things in her grocery bag….

In a split second, Sakura turn around and fired 8 times at the Menial. Even though Menials are the lowest level of the Chimeran race it doesn't mean they should be taken lightly.

Sakura walked closer to the fallen Chimera with her service pistol still in hand. The couple, with their romantic moment ended, had fled from the scene to call the authorities. The Menial is almost dead from all the gunshot wounds straight to the head. Sakura's death glare at the creature intensified the longer she stared at it.

"Die."

Sakura fired a few more times at close range into the Menial's head until its ugly face was no more.

* * *

**The Test of Emotions**

Days later, Jiraiya summoned the Team Kakashi for a mission briefing.

"You are to go to Kiri, the Osaka Dome, and pick up an engineer named Tazuna back to Konoha. We cannot afford to have this man fall into the enemy's hands. This person you're escorting and protecting is a very important asset to not only our village, but to the entire Japanese Triangle."

Sasuke raised his hand, "Why is this Tazuna such a valuable asset to this village?"

"The reason Tazuna was sent to Kirigakure was because its dome was in a bad shape after that 7.8 earthquake two years ago. He is in charge of repairing the dome and has been staying in that village for over a year and a half now. Tazuna felt that he should return home to his daughter and grandson, since he's been gone for so long with no contact with them. But there is also another reason why he's returning. If you haven't noticed lately, we've been getting more Chimera sightings inside Konoha. Though only Menials have entered it is still an issue."

Was it Sasuke's imagination, of did he just saw Sakura stiffened a bit? Sasuke was surprised to say the least when he watched (without her knowledge) Sakura shot the Menial two days ago. He was more surprised that Sakura showed such an unrelenting _emotion_ before brutally killing it. And now Sakura is feeling tense about what happened? Most importantly, WHY did she react like that? Something didn't add up….

Sasuke ended his train of thought when Jiraiya continued:

"Researchers are speculating that the dome is getting weaker as the mechanism for the dome is growing rusty and old. Therefore Tazuna and several of his colleagues are going to examine the dome to see if this is the cause…though I highly doubt it's the dome….there must be something that we don't know but the Chimeras know….but anyway!

"Tazuna is one of the few people who know the mechanism for these domes inside out. In fact, his father was one of the scientists who created the domes. Therefore he is a highly valuable asset, for Tazuna maintains the security of the villages. He must not be abducted, or even worse, killed by the enemy. He must return to the village alive and as quickly as possible. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

As the team left the Headquarters, Kakashi dismissed the team so they could get ready for the mission in two days. Kakashi went back to his apartment while Sai and Naruto returned to their dorm. Before Sakura could leave, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, much to her surprise.

"I'm walking you home, Sakura."

And so they set out together to the medical campus. There were a lot of things Sasuke wanted to ask Sakura. This was the only opportunity he had to talk to her privately before the mission. Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn't come up with the right questions; he was never a talker to begin with. Back in their childhood days, Sakura was the one who starts the conversation while he does the listening. Now the role is reversed and Sasuke couldn't get more annoyed than this.

Sasuke decide to try out a question that does not involve their past relationship. Chances are, Sakura might either ignore him or give a vague answer to "avoid trouble." The key is to keep neutral as much as possible and try to grab her attention.

"What happened two days ago at the park?"

That was more than enough to make Sakura stopped walking and was rigid. After looking very surprised, Sakura turned her eyes to the ground in embarrassment. Not a sound came out of her and stood like a frozen statue.

Sasuke kept his game face on, "Hn. You didn't do anything wrong so there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sakura looked at Sasuke for reassurance but of course his face gave nothing away. Once again she avoided meeting her superior in the eye. Quickly, she retained her composure.

"I was out of line. I didn't have to shoot him 10 other times when it's obviously dead."

Sasuke's emotionless façade turned into smirk and said amusingly, "But you were not under supervision. I'm sure that means you're not on duty. The rules don't apply when off duty."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. He threw her own phrases against her! Once again she looked away from the raven-haired man. For one, the man pointed out her mistake like a scientist dissecting a specimen. And another is that man's smirk; the pink-haired woman didn't like the way her heart reacted when he did that.

"It won't happen again, sir."

Sasuke almost (keyword almost) laughed at how lame Sakura's response was. This was how Sakura used to react when they were younger as he pointed out one of her slip-ups. Although this time Sasuke noticed how Sakura was more composed than she used to be. Back then she would blush as red as a tomato and hid herself from the embarrassment.

Seeing that Sakura was feeling uncomfortable on being in the center of the spotlight, Sasuke started walking again. Once he was a good two feet away, Sakura followed suit. The thick silence lingered between the two of them once again.

"In your file, it said that your dad was murdered. What happened?"

Sakura stopped and avoided eye contact with him again. This time she didn't look away because she was embarrassed. This time it was because he touched a nerve that hit really close to her. Sasuke also stopped and carefully observed her. Her head drooped down to hide the sadness and shame on her face. Sakura looked very hurt from his question.

Sasuke stopped berating himself when Sakura whispered shakily, "5 years and two weeks ago, dad was killed by a Menial that snuck into Konoha from the abandoned subway stations. He was unarmed and tried to protect me so…."

"I understand, Sakura. I'm sorry about what happened to your father."

Sasuke decided it's best to drop this discussion, knowing it was uncomfortable for the both of them. However he was satisfied with the information. First, Sakura's uncharacteristic behavior at the park was explained; her father's murder triggered the anger. Not just that, she didn't put the usual "Uchiha-san" in the end of her sentences to emphasize the formality and line of superiority between them. Sasuke also noticed she referred to Ikichi as her "dad" instead of her "father." Though these are subtle changes, they were still changes in her character and that is significant.

Yet none of this makes any sense. Why didn't Itachi and their father inform him about this incident? Heck, he didn't even know Ikichi was dead until he read Sakura's file, though the info didn't sink in at first because he was more concentrated on Sakura at the moment. And none of this even explains why Sakura wrote that letter 5 years ago. There's one thing that was very telling, however. Based on Sakura's information, Ikichi was killed a few days before she gave him the letter. But how does this all add up?

But now it has come to this it was strange in the first place that Sakura even has emotions to begin with. Combat medics shouldn't have any emotions, or at least that's what everybody told him so far until now.

"May I ask why you are interrogating me, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke shook off those irrelevant thoughts and focused on the woman in front of him. Sakura was clearly on the defensive after Sasuke's questioning.

Sasuke feigned hurt, "Can't I be concerned about my teammate?"

Sakura didn't answer back but looked embarrassed once more. This moment was far too awkward for her so she started walking ahead of him. Sasuke smirked to himself and followed her.

Sasuke soon tried one last question, "So Sakura, are you nervous about your first mission?"

This time Sakura didn't tense, which relieved him. "You do not need to worry about me, Uchiha-san."

Finally the two arrived at the residence gate.

"Please rest up for the mission, Uchiha-san."

"Likewise…Cherry."

He threw it back at her again. Sasuke smirked at Sakura when she quickly turned away from him in embarrassment.

"Have a good day, Uchiha-san." She called out as she dashed into the building.

Sasuke sighed, which he's been doing more lately. But a sad smile grew on his face as he watched her go.

* * *

Time passed to the day before the mission. Before the mission would begin, Sakura and other combat medics must go to the KMH in the ROOT Sector to retrieve their own assignment. Even though the mission is to escort Tazuna back to Konoha, there were chances that the mission assignment for the CM might be different or that the escort client has some health issues that weren't specified in the official file given by the squad commander.

When Sakura got to the assignment desk, Danzo and other officers are sitting there assigning the files to combat medics that are ready for their mission or combat medics handing in their own report of the completed mission.

"State your name and purpose of presence!"

Sakura saluted, "Combat Medic Haruno Sakura of Team Kakashi present for a mission assignment."

Danzo, as usual, gave no emotion or answer whatsoever, as if he does not acknowledge Sakura's presence. Danzo only gave a short nod and continue to the procedure. An officer by Danzo's right started typing his computer to look up Sakura's profile.

"Your team's mission is to escort Tazuna the engineer back to Konoha safely from Kirigakure, is that correct?" that officer asked.

"Correct, sir."

The officer at Danzo's left then started typing his computer. Once he did so, the officer printed a document and gave it to Danzo to look over. Once he did so, Danzo handed the document to Sakura to look over.

"Since the rest of the team is already assigned to protect the client, you are to assist and protect the members of the team you serve. You are to follow the standard procedures you were trained to obey. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama!"

Once Sakura exited the room, she spotted a familiar individual walking towards the room Sakura just left from. It was a woman with hazel-ruby eyes and long yellow-blonde hair clipped up. She was slightly taller than Sakura and her military-disciplined strictness on her hazel eyes indicated her long career in warfare. When the woman saw Sakura, she lowered her strict demeanor and smiled.

"Ah! Sakura-kun! It's good to see you again and doing well."

Sakura bowed in great respect and also lowered her protocols. "It's good to see you again as well, Riza-sempai. I haven't seen you ever since you and your team was promoted to ANBU status…and that was a year ago."

"Indeed ever since Team Mustang and I were promoted, we've been having missions every week; it's quite tiring. I'm here to file a report for a mission Team Mustang just completed." Riza paused for a moment to analyze at her only female compatriot and became serious. "I see you're going on your first mission."

Sakura faintly smiled back, "I am, sempai. I swore to myself that I will protect the one who is precious to me, just like you. I won't back down."

Riza could feel the confidence and the determination in Sakura's words; Riza could feel the surge of pride inside the pink-haired woman. The truth is Riza Hawkeye and Sakura Haruno are opposites. When they were in the CM training regimen, Sakura was always the idealistic, emotional, and innocent young girl while Riza was the emotionless, strict, and realistic woman. The former female's talent was her intelligence in the medical field, while the latter female's talent was her sharp vision and reflexes in combat, making her one of the best snipers in the military.

However, two things bonded the two women together like surrogate sisters. Due to the fact that they are the only women in the battlefield, Sakura and Riza were the only females in the CM training, with Sakura as a newbie and Riza as a senior combat medic in-training. Because Sakura is the only female in her class, she found no role model except Riza, who is 3 years older than Sakura. The two women looked out for each other when no one else could.

But the biggest factor was the two of them shared the same strong devotion to someone extremely important to them. That itself bridged the two women to deeply understand each other. Both of them knew that they shouldn't bond with each other that closely, fearing that the death of one of them would cause emotional problems in their work. But they find themselves to be good confidants to each other on issues that only the two of them understood.

"I wish you the best of luck, Sakura-kun. A word of advice: there are times when your superiors' orders are not always the best to follow; sometimes your own actions and intuitions are the better option. But of course try to prevent situations that you will end up in that scenario. I hope this would be a very helpful advice."

Sakura bowed in respect once more to her senior, "Thank you, Riza-sempai. I also wish you well on your missions."

And so the two women parted ways and put on their military persona once more.

As she thought of her previous conversation with Sakura, Riza felt uneasy on the inside. Riza remembered her first mission as if it happened just yesterday. The A-rank combat medic remembered how she was pulled into a lose-lose situation. Though in warfare these aren't uncommon, for Riza it was a frightening experience that she didn't want to relive again. She was lucky that in the long-term her ultimate choice turned out in her favor.

"_I just hope she wouldn't experience something like that on her first mission."_

* * *

The cemetery was cold, lonely, and dead (mind the pun). People rarely go to cemeteries because of superstitions. Only Sakura come here frequently. Sakura didn't have much time; she has to meet Team Kakashi for the mission in an hour. But she needed to be here…for her parents. As usual, Sakura would clean the Haruno tombstone with the most delicate of care and then delicately placed a white daisy on top of the sacred stone.

"I'm sorry for not visiting as much, mom and dad. Lots of things have happened the past few days," Sakura spoke to the stone grave that marked her parents' untimely passing.

"I'm finally assigned to a team. The captain is Hatake Kakashi…I'm sure you remembered him. He's a kind and honorable person and so are the members of his team. Although I have only been with them less than 2 weeks, they are like family to me. A family that I never really had. I'll be going out on my first mission. I promise everything will be alirhgt and will make you proud, mom and dad. I will correct the mistakes brought on by my weakness. I won't disappoint you"

There was nothing but a soft breeze that almost sounded like weeping.

"How are you two lately? Are you doing okay up there? I hope everything will be alright for the both of you and wish the two of you the best of happiness."

It was time to go. Sakura tied her hair into a mid-ponytail with her elastic band and put on her black leather gloves. Sakura put on her heavy pack full of medical supplies and weapons. Before she left their presence, she gave her father a somber farewell salute.

It was first day of the mission and Team Kakashi camped in the middle of the forest. The first day turned out better than expected. So far they haven't run into any small Chimeras that might have sneaked passed the patrollers at the border of the Triangle. The only setback was the heavy precipitation mostly throughout the journey. Due to the setback, Team Kakashi should probably reach their destination in the late tomorrow morning instead of tonight.

Naruto and Sasuke caught a couple of fish at a nearby river for supper while Kakashi contacts the other teams nearby with a walkie-talkie and Sai set up the tent. After Sakura grabbed a few herbs nearby and grinded them into powder, she formally volunteered to cook.

"What's the occasion, Haruno? Are you planning to poison us?" Sai lightheartedly joked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Please Sai-san. That would be damnation against my purpose. My purpose is to keep your team alive, not myself."

Naruto waved his hand defensively. "It was only a joke, Sakura-chan."

Sakura said nothing of it and fried the fish on the cooking pan and put a mysterious powder on the fish. The group ate dinner in silence.

"This is good, Sakura. What's in it?"

Sasuke could've sworn he saw a mischievous grin on her, though it could only be his imagination….

"I sprinkled some powdered dried pig liver in."

As she continued eating, they immediately spit out what they ate and begin to feel nauseous from the thought. "What the hell! What for?!"

Finishing the last portion of her fish, she replied, "Dried pig liver is healthy for you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke managed a grin, "Is this a practical joke, Sakura?"

"I do not recall myself joking, Uchiha-san. I was simply demonstrating to Sai-san that I never had the thought of poisoning him."

After digesting her words carefully, everyone laughed at Sakura's obvious attempt of a pratical joke and "revenge" against Sai's biting comment. Who would've thought combat medics had such a dry sense of humor?

Soon it was night and Kakashi gave out the arrangements for night watch. Since Sakura's sleep cycle is much shorter than everyone due to her night duties at hospitals, she will take the first shift. Sai took the second, Kakashi the third, Sasuke the fourth shift, and since Naruto was already snoring away he will take the last shift.

* * *

_It was night was clear and with stars scattered across the black plane above. A 9-year old girl with a pink hair and emerald eyes was sitting on a grassy hill located on a beautiful piece of private grassy fields, watching the bright stars above. The girl wore a somber black dress that didn't seem to match her bubbly "pink" personality. Sitting next to her was a dark-haired boy around her age, enjoying the same view the girl was seeing. The boy turned to look at the girl in the eye_

_"I promise you I will be one of the best soldiers in Konoha and protect you if you're in danger. So you'll never feel scared again!"_

_Thee little girl gave the brightest smile she'd ever given all day, "Thank you, Sasu-chan. Everything you've said mean so much to me--"_

-Sakura jolted out of her slumber and looked around the fire to find Kakashi sitting nearby reading his book. Since Sakura went to sleep when Sai finished only an hour of his shift, Sakura deduced she slept less than 4 hours. As she became more awake, Sakura now noticed her cheeks and eyes were wet and her head had this painful migrane. She quickly wiped her face clean and swallowed the medication as Kakashi looked over to her with concern.

"Had a nightmare?"

Sakura contemplated for a moment. But she looked very confused. "I don't even know what I was dreaming about, Hatake-sama. I was simply sleeping. Aren't I?"

Kakashi didn't answer her, but Kakashi could hear her irregular breathing like she was inwardly panicking.

"Whatever it was, it's not going to hurt you, Sakura. Just take a deep breath and if you need to talk to me about anything, I'm here."

Sakura obeyed Kakashi's suggestion and need to distract herself. She realized she forgot to even tell Kakashi about her separate mission. It's an important procedure because if her mission contradict the Team's mission, confusion and chaos would ensue during crucial moments. Sakura immediately gave Kakashi her own assignment folder. Sakura gave a kneeling bow before her captain.

"I'm terribly sorry for not informing you earlier as I was supposed to. This could've put you and your mission in jeopardy. I'm so sorry."

Kakashi placed a hand of assurance on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We all make mistakes and this is your first mission."

Yet Sakura felt like an apology won't do. So Sakura gave Kakashi some metal cans with a mechanical seal on top. Kakashi have used chloring gas canisters before, but it impressed him that the trigger mechanism was handmade by her.

"I don't think I will have any use for these chlorine canisters for this mission. Please use my personally weapons for this mission. I am sure this will atone the almost fatal error."

Kakashi accepted the offer in order to calm her nerves. Kakashi wasn't sure what was wrong with her. He knew combat medics' average sleeping time was roughly 4hours if not less and this lack of sleep could affect any individual's state of mind.

But before Kakashi could figure, Sasuke woke up and grumpily sat next to Kakashi. Sasuke heavily sighed and straightened his hair. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and noticed Sakura was also awake, looking a bit jittery.

"Sakura did you even sleep?"

Sakura looked up towards the raven-haired man and nodded.

"_So she only slept for 3 hours? How could she be still wide awake after sleeping for_ _just 3 hours?"_ The raven-haired man thought to himself. "Sakura aren't you going to go back to sleep?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not tired, Uchiha-san. If you are tired, I could do you shift."

Sasuke gave a noncommital noise which Sakura could only guess as a "No."

"Sasuke, why don't you go to the river and clean yourself up. You look like shit."

Sasuke glared, "Hn. Thanks for the compliment, Kakashi."

"My pleasure."

Sasuke sighed and left the camp. As he left, he could sworn he saw Kakashi giving a mischievous smirk underneath his mask….

* * *

Sasuke to the riverside 40 yards away from the campsite where he and Naruto caught tonight's dinner. The midnight-haired man looked at his reflection. He had dark circles under his eyes and the spikes on the back of his head looked wilder than usual; like a madman.

"I guess I do look like shit." Sasuke grinned darkly at himself.

Sasuke released a heavy sigh. He could really use it to wake himself up. Sasuke quickly peeled off every piece of clothing on him. Once the last piece of clothing was off his body, Sasuke entered the cold river, allowing the shivering rush run across his entire body.

"_Yeah that really woke me up."_

The water was so relaxing, that Sasuke didn't feel like getting out of the river anytime soon. But alas, he had to start his shift. And so Sasuke stood up from the semi-shallow river to grab his clothes….

Until he saw something pink 15 yards away.

_"No fucking way__!"_ Sasuke ducked back into the water. His eyes, which are above the water, continued to cautiously look to see if what he saw was really his pink-haired teammate.

Indeed it was Sakura. She was holding a small bucket and her black gloves were off. She stopped after walking another 3 yards; 12 yards away from a water-submerged Sasuke. Sakura didn't seem to notice Sasuke at all as she sat down by the riverside and took off the elastic band on her hair, letting her waist-length pink tresses cascade down to the middle of her back.

"_What the hell is she doing here? Is she just filling up water?"_

Sasuke got his answer, but it wasn't the answer he hoped for. Once Sakura filled the canteen, Sakura took off her vest and t-shirt, revealing more skin and her black sports bra. It's funny how Sasuke felt so hot all of a sudden even though his body is submerged by cool water.

He needed to find a way to get out of here and fast! But how? His clothes are by the riverside. If he gets up to grab his clothes (even if in record time) Sakura will definitely hear and eventually see him and it would be a catastrophic. Thus Sasuke must hide in the water and wait for Sakura to leave…which he has no clue when!

Uchiha Sasuke is trapped in an unusual predicament: watching Sakura half-naked. The great Uchiha did try to be virtuous and look away from this half pornographic scene. Yet something about a **grown** Sakura (her body obviously matured in all the perfect delicious places) naked was alluring to Sasuke's masculine needs.

Nothing seems to improve for Sasuke's predicament as Sakura reached for the hook on the back of her black sports bra.

_"Oh God__! I can't believe I'm reduced to watching something like this!!"_ Sasuke gritted his teeth, feeling 90degrees hotter especially in his lower half where a coiling sensation below the belt was beginning to torment him. _"Fuck! Damn hormones! Stop thinking altogether! Stop thinking about her!!"_

This is absolutely embarrassing. Though luckily for Sasuke, Sakura's back was facing him the whole time and did not take anything off after that. But the damage is done.

Meanwhile Sakura remained oblivious to her "stalker" and poured the bucket of water over her head while she bent down.

"_Why the hell would Sakura suddenly want to come here washing her hair when no one else is keeping watch-"_

Then it clicked: _"Kakashi! That son of a bitch! I swear I'm gonna kill that pervert and blast his book into ashes!"_

This time Sasuke successfully pulled his lustful gaze away from the unintentionally arousing scene. Sad to say that was a still not a happy ending for Uchiha Sasuke...for the arousing scene has now been imprinted into his brain. The brain is also where hormones of pleasure are located. This combination is a disaster for the sexually frustrated man.

Sasuke was never an imaginative person. But right now his imagination is running wild:

_Water_ _dripped down the cherry blossom's _sumptuous _body. The droplets of water _deliciously _glide down her curvaceous form, like they were arousing her by caressing her_ silky _skin. Her long_ wet _pink hair plastered on her naked upper half, covering her nakedness like a _virgin _cloak._

_Her delicate fingers massaging her scalp with_ sensuously slow _agonizing circles. If only those hands were doing the same thing down_ there_-_

_"-Stop! I've had enough! I have to leave NOW!"_

In quiet desperation Sasuke tried as stealthily as possible to reach for his clothes without Sakura knowing. If he succeeds, Sasuke could go further downstream away from Sakura, where he could get out of the water and change withother her hearing or spotting him. After 12 tense minutes, Sasuke finally snatched his clothes, got dressed, and took a circular route back to camp.

When Sasuke returned, Kakashi was still reading by the small bonfire, "Did you have a nice 'dip'?"

Annoyed, Sasuke snatched the book away from Kakashi's hands and eye. "What the hell Kakashi! Why did you do that for?"

"Oh so you saw her! How was it?" Sasuke was certain Kakashi's smirk was getting bigger by the second as Sasuke's face turning redder.

"T-that's not the point, you pervert! What the hell was that for?!"

"Nothing, really," Kakashi cheerfully (a little too much for Sasuke's comfort) answered and snatched back his book. "I'm just relieved that you're not asexual or gay as I always thought you were."

"For the last fucking time, I'm not-!"

"I've returned, Captain Hatake-sama."

The two arguing men turned to see Sakura standing behind them with a blank stare. Her wet hair is tied back into a mid-ponytail and fully dressed. Her stoic expression changed into a one of confusion when she noticed her superiors' nervous composures.

"Well I'm done with my shift. Sasuke, you keep watch; Sakura, try to get more rest if possible."

And with that, Kakashi quickly fled from the growing tension between him and his subordinates. Kakashi didn't bother to listen to any of the Uchiha's protests as the masked captain went into the tent and "sleep."

However, that does not mean the tension left the campsite. Sasuke, after almost seeing his teammate and childhood friend half-naked, didn't feel comfortable being in such a close proximity to her, much less stare at her. It was more uncomfortable that Sakura was endlessly staring at him.

Sakura cautiously walked passed the raven-haired man, her eyes never left the man's face. Sasuke was thankful his bangs were long enough to cover his eyes, or otherwise his blush would be completely exposed to the one person that had been in his thoughts too much.

"You could sit down, you know," Sasuke finally said with a bit of irritation in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired combat medic.

"I apologize if I offended you in any way or form, Uchiha-san."

"Just stop staring at me, Sakura."

"I apologize, Uchiha-san. It's just...something's out of place. You're completely wet but I didn't hear any splashing nearby when I was there. And your face is flushed. What happened, sir?"

"_Fuck." _Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Just drop it, Sakura. It's not important."

And that was the end of that. Sasuke turned his back from Sakura, trying to relieve himself of the graphic images. Images of a long pink-haired woman with her partially soaked locks clung to her naked curves like second skin. She was so wet and-

"Yes sir."

Misunderstanding Sasuke's harsh words, Sakura lowered her head and turned the other way.

For the rest of that night neither of them slept nor blinked.

* * *

And so Team Kakashi arrived to the Osaka checkpoint that early afternoon. After passing the domed gate, the team entered Kirigakure.

Before the War, all the domed cities have an underground subway and sewage system. But when the government realized that Chimeras are leaking into the city via the underground system, the subway was shut down and the military had to thoroughly seal the subway and the entrances. Only the sewage system remains opened. To this day, the military still guards the underground sewage system.

However with the source of transportation sealed up, what would be the alternative form of transportation? Even the most complex bus network couldn't accommodate such a high population in a big area. Therefore, the former underground subway system moved above ground. Platforms are built all over the Old City and outside of it.

After admiring the city the team had to head out to the Kirigakure Military Headquarters to pick up Tazuna, who would be waiting at that location. To get to the military base, Team Kakashi had to take the train to the center of the Old City district. As they rode the train, it was an unpleasant one to say the least. After a few stations when more people get into the car, all eyes darted straight at them…or rather at Sakura.

The stares were spiteful and cautious. Sakura apparently take no heed to the stares and looked outside to the scenery instead. Kakashi took out his book, also taking no heed the stares around the train car and the tense silence. However. And so being the center of attention (not entirely, of course) along with an uncomfortable silence is like being buried alive.

But the words of the passengers were well within hearing range for not only Sakura but the entire team as they gradually spoke out their opinion of the pink-haired woman. Whether the bystanders purposely made their seething words audible to the team or that they just have a very good hearing, the team could hear every scathing word as these people soon muttered:

"I can't believe Konoha would recruit women to do such work. How gauche! Good thing our village doesn't have a single woman working in such a disgusting job."

"Why would a woman like her even think about doing a job like this? She would have a life far better than this! Look at her! With a beauty such as her she could have anything she wants!"

"A woman like her is beautiful? Women like her are an eyesore! A monster!"

"I feel bad this team is stuck with her."

Sasuke could feel his fingerless gloves tightening around his white knuckles underneath. He felt like a rubber band ready to snap when pulled too far. The B4s all thought the same thing:

"_How could they say such awful words like that to someone? They have no right to say that!"_

But Sasuke could do nothing. He can't be that opinioned in public; it would worsen the situation for him and the rest of his team. And it doesn't look like Naruto is bursting out loud either, which is uncharacteristic. If the dead last didn't have the guts to speak out his opinion to defend his team and Sakura, then this situation is far too hot to handle.

And so Sasuke decided to let it slide and let the insults come. The only thing he could do is to follow what the rest of his team is doing right now: look away from the crowd and grip the handles as tightly as possible throughout the ride.

Kakashi gestured his team to get off at the announced station and his subordinates immediately followed suit. Of course the stares and scandalous whispers continued on outside the train and the train station, but this time it was less noticeable to the team when they're amidst a massive crowd.

Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye and saw that she showed no reaction to the whole event. When the rest of Team Kakashi was further ahead, Sasuke used the opportunity.

"Sakura, shouldn't you feel angry or upset that they're saying things about you like that?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke straight in the eye. He could faintly see a sparkle of pain and longing in her eyes. Why? Sasuke couldn't fathom.

"I do feel that way, Uchiha-san. But they don't know me or why I do the things I do. So there's no point of defending the legitimacy of my actions. Another important factor is that even if I defend my actions, they wouldn't listen and their opinion of me wouldn't change. Are these reason somewhat obvious to you, sir?"

"Hn."

"But lastly I wouldn't want to repeat myself over and over again to the millions of people who say similar things to me when I'm around. It's a waste of effort, Uchiha-san. It's not worth it."

Sasuke's frowned melted away into a small look of pity. Though her words were brave and seemingly unaffected by any pain her tone showed otherwise. No matter what she does or wherever she goes, she will always be haunted by these daily abuses; her "ignorance" to the scene was just a feeble way to cope.

"Their intentions are not to physically injure me but to let out their thoughts out into words. Their words have no basis so I would ignore them. It's only words, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

Sasuke decided to walk a bit faster, away from Sakura. He didn't want the memory of her painful letter to him get into his head, _"No Sakura…you should know better that words hurt more than anything."_

After walking 4 blocks, the team arrived to the sleek and modern building belonging to the Kirigakure Military Base. Once they signed in and entered the mission center, an old man came in. He was apparently beyond 60 years of age with his grayish-white hair and ancient "scientist-like" glasses. But for an elderly man, he was well-built and still straight in stature; about the same height as Kakashi.

"Ah it's good to see you, Captain Hatake Kakashi."

Once Kakashi saw the strongly-built old man, he immediately gave the elder his respects, "It's an honor to be of service to you, Tazuna-san."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What! You're Tazuna?"

"What? I don't look like an engineer to you?"

Indeed, this man didn't fit the "descriptions" of an engineer. Tazuna's wardrobe was nowhere near sophisticated. Instead Tazuna's choice of clothing was somewhat laid back, wearing a plain black shirt and torn navy green baggy pants with black sandals.

Sai gave his fake smile, "You look old enough to be an engineer."

Tazuna twitched a bit at that comment and looked at Team Kakashi, "Kakashi, you have quite a wreck of team. But they have the heart like your father did and that's the important thing."

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded slowly.

"I see you have a female combat medic, the other one in the village. Are you sure I'll be protected? I don't want history to repeat itself, Kakashi."

"What are you talking about, you old geezer! Of course you'll be protected! We're the best team in Konoha. Believe it!"

And so Team Kakashi and Tazuna were set on leaving Kiri and return to Konoha. As they left the village, Kakashi desperately hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself as Tazuna suggested. Tragedy is something that should be prevented after experiencing it once, not something to be repeated.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

If you guessed **Riza Hawkeye**, you are correctomundo! Congratulations to **Laura-chan**, **Princess of the Dark Riku **(who was really** Agent Kuma-chan **incognito), **darkpetaltaki**, and **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** for getting the right answer (though CrAzY-SiLLy-Me already knew a huge portion of the plot so she'll know the answer hands down :D). Hawkeye was PARTLY the inspiration for Sakura apparent demeanor in this story. I'm sure some of you would've seen the similarities between the two women. I worship her!

Congratulations to **DemonicAngel08** for submitting the **50th** review! 50 bags of virtual chocolates for you!

First off, I'd never expected to get so many reviews for this story since this is my very first Naruto fic. Thank-you greatly for your dedication! I make the story great, you guys make it greater. **Continue to make this story even greater by sending me your reviews and suggestions.**


	6. Feelings versus Reason

**AN**: Ok I'm back and refreshed! As you might've already read the (now deleted) note, I reposted chap2: The Unusual Introduction along with this new chap. So go and check it out and tell me what you guys think! The ending is slightly different and among other things.

And about this chpt cutting into two chpts due to the length...I decided to give it a test-run. In the end, even with this chpt cut, this part was REALLY long! Over 8000 words! Damn it! If it was one whole thing, this chpt would've been 15,000 words!! Geez! So I guess cutting it into two chpt was the better option.

So tell me what you thought about this chpt! Oh and a Happy Belated Memorial Day! I don't know what it is but I know it's important!

**Disclaimer**: If I created Naruto, Itachi would have...

* * *

**The Perfect Soldier**

After helping Tazuna put on his army helmet and bulletproof vest, Team Kakashi entered the security checkpoints in the Osaka entrance. Once they were all cleared and signed out, Team Kakashi proceeded on their journey back to Konoha. For the next 4 hours their journey was routine, going through the same dark forest the team had entered to get to Kiri.

But as they went deeper into the woods, Kakashi halted his team. The forest was quiet…**too** **quiet**; it was quieter than last time they'd passed. Kakashi looked at the forest surroundings. There's not an animal in sight. A soldier should follow his instincts even though there is no solid evidence to prove his inner theory. After more than 10 years of military experience, Kakashi's instincts were more like telepathy than pure instinct.

Kakashi spoke to his team in a very low and alert volume, "Everyone get your weapons out and stand between Tazuna-san. We're not taking any chances."

Everybody silently prepared their weapons. Naruto quickly assembled his L209 LAARK rocket launcher; Kakashi activated the force field in his Auger rifle and pulled up his eyepatch, revealing his artificial red eye; Sakura took out her organic mine-launching Sapper; Sasuke got out his Bullseye shotgun; and Sai took out the standard M5A2 Carbine assault rifle.

Kakashi's artificial eye scanned the trees, picking up any sort of unusual movement as the team cautiously entered deeper into the woods. Once again Kakashi silently halted his team. Kakashi got down on his knees and leaned his head on the ground to hear any footsteps nearby. There were none…but rapid clicking sounds that were getting louder and louder. Something is coming…and Kakashi knew exactly what it was. He quickly got up.

"Tazuna-san, please take cover. Everybody else get ready to fig-"

A gunshot fired from above.

* * *

**Feelings versus Reason**

Kakashi was within inches of his life when the projectile grazed through his hair. Sasuke quickly reacted and fired a few shots at the direction of that gunfire. After a bloody body fell down from the trees, a rain of gunfire also came down from the trees.

The enemy surrounded them and is positioned on the mid and upper portion of the trees. The present enemy, the Slipskulls, is one of the many classes of Chimeras. Slipskulls are like the Chimera version of monkeys: swift, stealthy, excellent climbers, agile, and unpredictably cunning. Right now there is total of 20 Slipskulls; about one per tree. These fierce and cunning monsters are firing like no tomorrow. They are notorious for their cheap shots.

Naruto positioned his rocket launcher towards one section of trees, "Man these bastards always annoy the hell out of me! I'm gonna blast them off!"

"No, Naruto!"

"Why not Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Slipskulls have the upper hand in an environment where they have unlimited cover and can quickly switch back-and-forth between offence and defense. Not only that, the launches would make these erratic monsters even more erratic and more hostile for us to deal with. Remember, this is an escort mission, not an offence mission."

"But Kakashi-sensei, Slipskulls don't hang out that much outdoors. What are they doing here?"

"Act now ask questions later! This is the rule-of-thumb in battle!"

And so Naruto strapped his LAARK on his back and switched into his Carbine to join the rest of his team. Meanwhile before switching to her standard assault rifle, Sakura fired her Sapper, planting bubbly organic matter on the ground and trees. Once a few Slipskulls or any tiny scorpion-like Leapers run into the bubbly matter, the organic matter exploded, killing whatever that comes into physical contact with it.

Sasuke reloaded his Bullseye and aimed it at one Slipskulls 20 meters above. To Sasuke's surprise, another dead Slipskull landed right next to him. He didn't spot this one. Sasuke turned around and Sakura was right behind him reloading her standard rifle and looked reassuringly at him for only a split second.

"We're surrounded and outnumbered, Kakashi. We need to break through their offensive barrier; we can't continue this firefight. The LAARK could give us an opening and make a run for it."

Kakashi reloaded his Auger rifle, "It's too risky. If we make a clearing using the rocket launcher, the Slipskulls and possibly Leapers as well, could zoom in on us when we escape."

"But we have to escape somehow, Captain."

Kakashi took his time to formulate a plan, "OK here's the plan: we have no choice but to split into two groups. Group One of two people will take Tazuna-san far away from here as fast as possible once Group Two makes a clearing. Group Two of three people will stay behind and give Group One backup until they're out of sight; this group will fend off the enemy as long as needed."

Kakashi assessed his team and decided on who goes where, "Sasuke and Sakura, you'll be in Group One and continue to take Tazuna back to Konoha. Naruto and Sai, you'll stay with me in Group Two to give Group One cover."

"Captain Hatake-sama I must protest!"

To everyone's dismay, Sakura outspokenly disliked the plan. Sakura so far had not been outspoken at all until now.

"There's more danger here and therefore I would be more resourceful if I remain with your group. It is better that I remain here."

"Negative. My decision is final. Sasuke will protect you and Tazuna while you will heal their wounds if need be. The safety and well-being of our client is our top priority. Your job is to take care of him. That's an order!"

And that was that. An order is an order. Sakura knew what she's getting into if she did not listen and so she withdrew, though very reluctantly. Now the plan was settled, Naruto fired his LAARK straight ahead and decimated the trees and surrounding earth. Kakashi and Sai then threw two grenades in that same direction, creating more forest clearing and rubble. Reacting to the explosions, the Slipskulls and Leapers reflexively jumped far away from the clearing and went for cover, giving Group One a few seconds to escape before the Slipskulls calm down again.

"Now is your chance! Get out of here! NOW!"

No time to hold back, Sasuke led Sakura and Tazuna ahead to the clearing.

* * *

As they were ordered by Kakashi, the group ran as fast as their legs could give out. Sasuke led his group while Sakura was at the "tail" of the group to see if anything is chasing them or if the other group is catching up with them yet. Deep down Sakura feared that her absence from the other group would result in heavy losses.

"_I hope they will be alright without my medical assistance-"_

"Don't worry, Sakura. They can handle the situation. We have our own to deal with."

Reassured, Sakura faced forward once more to help Sasuke and Tazuna. They need her.

Not liking the situation he's in, Tazuna spoke. "Hey! How far are we from the village?"

"If we keep going at this pace, we might get there in 3-4 hours."

And so they kept running. Decided to hide for 10 minutes just in case, Sakura decided to ask Sasuke Naruto's question, "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san had a point. Slipskulls would often, if not always, be in their home territory not in an environment where they're unfamiliar with. I've never heard of these monsters being on duty outside of their base."

Sasuke took his time to come up with a logical answer. Sakura and Naruto were right: Slipskulls are defenders of Chimeras' bases and never in their enemy territory. The only conclusion was that the Chimeras have built a base nearby. That is inconceivable: Chimeras couldn't build a base in the middle of the Japanese Triangle! And even if they did, no one had spotted anything suspicious in the area. In the end, Sasuke's train of thought had come to a dead end.

Realizing Sasuke was unable to answer her, Sakura spoke up. "We should keep going as we were ordered to, Uchiha-san. I'm sure Tazuna-sama is more than willing to get back."

And so they kept going northward passing trees and brushes. Once in a while they stopped and hide to make sure if they're being followed or if Kakashi's group caught up with them yet. Sasuke leaned his ear against the earth and listened for any Chimeras or the other group approaching them. As he tries to listen for any footfalls, Sasuke noticed how Sakura kept looking behind where they'd came from; she was worried about Kakashi and the others.

"Sakura quit looking back. Distraction is not what we want to have right now. We have to press forward or else everything will fail."

"I apologized, Uchiha-san. I will focus harder…but what about you, sir? What about your comrades? Have you ever wondered the possibility that their road of life might end on this mission?"

Sakura might've sounded indifferent to the situation but in Tazuna's observation it was clearly the opposite. Though Sakura's tone lacked the emotions, it was her choice of words that makes it otherwise. Sasuke on the other hand spoke his words with emotion but had a sense of indifference in them as he stood and glared at her with intensity. Tazuna could almost smell the heavy tension between the two soldiers and stayed out of this conversation-slash-argument (depending on whose side you're on).

"This is a war. Our days were numbered since the day we enlisted. They know what they're getting into. When it comes to war, it's either failure or success."

Sakura looked straight into Sasuke's stern eyes. He looked dead serious about what he said. Sakura could only deduced that this mission means a lot to him and that he wanted to see it through in one piece. Who would want to fail a mission? But when Sakura saw the intensity and in his eyes and she knew what she must do. As the group continued to run, Sakura, this time, did not look back. Instead Sakura looked ahead, focusing where Sasuke and Tazuna were.

"_You won't fail, Uchiha-san…because I won't fail you."_

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and so did the rest of the group.

"Sakura, how much ammo-"

Sasuke instinctively turned around and fired a few rounds at a wolf-like Chimera that was ready to pounce at him. Once he knew the beast was dead, Sasuke and everybody else could breathe again. Sasuke reloaded his ammo. Tazuna swiped the sweat off his brow and was still panting in fear.

"Hey you guys better be careful doing your job! I don't want the same thing that happened to my son-in-law! I want to go home alive and see my family again."

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. I've been expecting them even before the firefight. There were scratches on a few trees that couldn't be done by simple wolves."

Sakura intuitively climbed on top of a tree to scout for any signs of the enemy. "A pack of Howlers are approaching; 6 of them. We should make haste, Uchiha-san, Tazuna-sama. Judging by their agility, speed, and distance, they'll reach us in less than 10 minutes."

Group One continued to be on the run, a pack of Howlers, about 6 of them, headed straight towards the group. Howlers are like wolves with steroids and once they spotted their target they are simply ravenous to the extent of ripping their prey into pieces in one bite. Howlers should be dealt in a distance but needed to be killed in close range due to their thick coat that is resistant to light fire. So dealing with a pack of Howlers on your own is one of the worse case scenarios in combat.

Sasuke knew they had to confront these beasts since Howlers are twice as fast as humans and they could not outrun the Howlers all the way back to Konoha. But the question is how. First they have to climb up to buy some time. He picked a fairly young tree that Howlers would be too big to climb on but tall enough so that they can't leap at. Now 25 feet above ground, the group analyzed the situation while Howlers continue to voraciously climb the tree.

While Sakura kept watch, Sasuke took out his walkie-talkie to contact Group Two. After a period of static, Kakashi's voice came on the other line.

"What's happening, Group One? Where are you?"

"We're currently in the Section 4 Area B and taking cover from a huge pack of Howlers," Sasuke then looked farther ahead and frowned. "It looks like more is coming our way…about 5 more of them; 11 total. We need backup."

"Negative. Our group is still having Chimeras on our hands. Backup will arrive in-"

There was too much static and Sasuke couldn't decipher the rest of Kakashi's words. Sasuke had no idea when or if Kakashi's group is able to reach this destination. Sasuke cursed at himself and looked at Sakura, who gave him the same look as he was giving her. Both of them knew that they have to handle this situation alone, without Kakashi's group. And both of them silently knew things do not look good. Their ammo was low except for grenades and ninja tools, which weren't as effective on killing fast-moving Howlers.

"_There's no other choice."_ Sasuke got up, "Sakura. Continue to take Tazuna. I'll stall them for you."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and showed an inner fear that only she herself understood. "No Uchiha-san! It's one against 11! You'll die! I won't allow it! We could fend these creatures off and take Tazuna-sama back to Konoha together!!"

"You're in no position to argue with me, Sakura! You're to do as I said! Deal with it!"

They were slightly jerked off-balance. The Howlers are now tackling head-on against the tree and trying to break it. They wanted the confrontation between themselves and the humans right now. Time was running short.

"Jump to that tree nearby and carry Tazuna on your back. I'm sure you're strong and capable enough to do that."

"But Uchiha-san!-"

"Don't argue with me, Sakura! I said take Tazuna out of here and that wasn't a request that was an order!"

Sasuke was distracted by the Howlers attacking he didn't noticed the hurt in Sakura's eyes. For the first time in her life, Sakura felt trapped. But after another violent jerk from the tree, Sakura snapped out of her reverie.

"I said get going, Sakura!"

No time to argue, Sakura carried Tazuna on her back and leaped onto tree after tree while trying to keep her balance. When the Howlers noticed the escape, two of them began to split up as well. Sasuke stopped them with his Bullseye, but this time he didn't fire as rampantly since he's trying to conserve his ammo. He looked at his supply: he only has 4 refuels left for this weapon. Sasuke remained on top of the tree and fired down below.

Sasuke's eyes turned towards the direction where Sakura and Tazuna escaped. A low and dark chuckle escaped the Uchiha's throat as he reloaded his gun.

"_Looks like she left again…."_

* * *

Neither Tazuna nor Sakura said a word as she carried the old man on her back and leaping from tree to tree. Tazuna didn't dare break her train of thought, because he could see the intense turmoil in her eyes. Though Sakura continued to face forward, her eyes kept looking back and forth. And he was right: Sakura stopped and placed him down on a tree limb. Tazuna noticed how her grimacing face kept turning back and forth between him and back where they had came from, as if she looking back to see if Sasuke had caught up with them yet.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. It's inevitable that she confront this matter. She was ordered by Sasuke to protect Tazuna and take him as far away as she could. And the rule Sakura was taught since day one of her training was to follow her superiors' orders and never disobey. Sasuke's order was no exception. But how far from Sasuke could she go? How far could she obey Sasuke's command?

Sakura looked back where she'd left Sasuke behind. Sasuke was clearly outnumbered. Calculating the math in her head, Sakura sickly concluded that his death was 98.64 percent certain. In the language of statistics, the event is certain to occur if not absolutely certain. Sakura could feel her heart running so fast her chest was hurting and so was the lump in her throat.

And that was the root of Sakura's problem. The image of Sasuke's bloody and shredded body was extremely unbearable beyond imagination for her; his blood and innards stained the grass, trees, and every living thing in the forest. Sakura quickly shook her head, attempting to regain a feeble amount of mental control that has threatened to break her deep down her core. The image of the way he was killed was even more unbearable for her, just listening his agonizing end. That is the last thing she wanted to happen in reality.

But how can she go back when that same person ordered her to stay away? Sakura didn't know what to do. There are too many crossroads. Too many life-threatening outcomes. Too many unknown factors that she could not calculate or deduce. The rules she was taught and bounded by are undermined by unexpected circumstances.

…And now Sakura was torn. For the second time in her existence, Sakura was so panicked, confused, and frustrated that she didn't know what to do…what to choose.

Should she go back and help Sasuke…or continue to run with Tazuna as she was ordered and complete the mission?

Should she choose the future of Japan's safety…or rescuing the life of a mere soldier? And most of all…

Should she pick Tazuna or Sasuke?

"_Do I stand a chance against this obstacle and solve this problem on my own??"_

Sakura checked her ammo. Her standard rifle has only 2 refuels left, her Sapper has more ammo but useless against high-level Chimeras especially Howlers, and her grenade supply is useless against fast moving Chimeras. Maybe she should re-analyze the situation and find some sort of balance over this tense situation. Two lives are now in her hands.

If she makes even one wrong move, one of the two men will certainly die; even worse, both of them.

Sakura's eyes turned back to Tazuna. Tazuna is Team Kakashi's client and its mission. If he dies, the entire mission will fail and Konoha and perhaps Japan could have serious implementations if Tazuna is killed. As Jiraiya had said, Tazuna is important to Konoha and Japan. And now that no one is here to protect Tazuna, Sakura must be responsible of protecting him. If she failed to complete her order, she failed her team, which in Sakura's mind was much more severe than failing her country.

Not only that, but Tazuna loved his family since he constantly talks about getting home to them as quickly as possible (besides his awareness that he's in serious danger at the moment). Though the old man was rough on the surface, he was soft at heart deep down. Sakura knew far too well what it's like to be away from a loved one for long periods of time and losing that loved one from a violent death. Protecting Tazuna was a personal goal for the female combat medic.

And besides, Sakura concluded, Tazuna has no combat experience compared to Sasuke. Therefore she's better off here. Even though Sasuke's death is certain, there's still 1.36 percent of him surviving. It was against the reality of numbers, but sometimes the unreal could happen. Sometimes the numbers and statistical facts could be overridden by factors beyond understanding and Sakura knew that from personal experience.

Resolved, Sakura picked up Tazuna and once again started running. Tazuna inwardly sighed in relief that Sakura chose him in the end. Now they could return to Konoha in one piece.

"Don't worry. The other group will catch up to the guy and help him out. Everything will be alright."

But Sakura's reaction was not what Tazuna was expecting. Tazuna's hopes of escaping this hellhole were cut short when Sakura suddenly stopped once again and almost dropped him onto the ground below. Her body began to shook, wracked with tragic realization, fear, and panic. Sakura just stood on the tree, numb.

Sakura spoke in a solemn whisper, "N-no…there's no way the others will catch up to him. They're too far away to reach him in time. It will be too late-"

Then a piercing scream filling the air; Sakura wondered where or from whom it was coming from. She was so confused and frustrated that nothing seemed to register to her. Sakura only realized, seconds later, that the cry came from her after she felt this indescribable pain shooting through her head like a needle drilled into her brain. As if played in slow motion, Sakura collapsed and then closed herself up like a ball. She clutched her head in pain and gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming.

Images and voices began to reel passed her mind like a speeding train. Too much, that it was stinging her like a crown of long sharp thorns were placed on her head, pricking her deep into the flesh.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Back to Kakashi and his group, the gunfight was still raging on. While still exchanging shots, Kakashi mentally measured the situation his group is in. For the past 55 minutes since his team had split up, their position hadn't changed much; only 30 yards away from their initial position. They simply have too many Chimeras to deal with to escape these monsters' clutches. After disposing a cavalry of Slipskulls, a new batch of them showed up along with a large group of Leapers.

"Kakashi-sensei I thought we're supposed to just distract these monsters and then going to catch up on Sasuke's group."

"Uzumaki is right, Captain. We barely moved an inch compared to Uchiha's group since we've split up an hour ago. What's going on?"

Kakashi then mentally assessed Sasuke's group and their situation. Sasuke's group is also under heavy attack – even worse, by a large pack of Howlers. Based only on Group One's last pinpointed location, it would take Kakashi's group at least 2 hours to get there and perhaps even longer for them to catch up to them if Sasuke's group had left.

In short summary, things were not looking good on both fronts.

"Don't we have a strategy that could give us some time to make a run for it? Sasuke and Sakura-chan might need our help!"

"Captain, if we continue with this any longer, we'll soon run out of ammo and get ourselves killed. We can't stay here any longer or else the other group will be vulnerable without our aid. Where's the teamwork that we've been taught to follow first?"

It was Sai's last sentence that struck the masked soldier with an electrifying realization. For over 11 years as an experienced soldier, Kakashi realized that he's been outsmarted for the first time; he had miscalculated the situation and made a grave mistake. And for the second time in his life, Kakashi felt this sickening sensation in his gut. He finally figured out what's going on and worry began to really sink in.

"_I should've never had my team split up! Even so, I shouldn't have put Sa-"_

"Kakashi-sensei we need a new plan and fast! More Slipskulls are coming!!"

Kakashi frowned and knew his group had to use desperate measures in order to get out of this alive and complete the mission by catching up with Sasuke's group. The math was against them but Kakashi and his team had to push their luck. There's no other choice…unless if Kakashi and the others wanted a disastrous outcome for their mission and their other comrades.

The group went to the edge of a slope nearby where a tree and its much-visible roots dangled precariously downward. Once the group got underneath the tree, Kakashi took out nine small gas-containing cylinders containing and divided them up equally to each member of the group. Naruto looked at the cans rather dumbly as he scratched his head. He pointed to the label on one of the cans and asked his comrades,

"Guys, what does 'chlorine' and '100 parts per million' mean?"

"You'll know after I explain the plan, Naruto. When I give the signal, all of us will throw these cans of chlorine at all the Chimeras you can throw at. These cans contain enough gas to fog up the area. With such high concentrated amount of 900 parts per million of chlorine, it could also suffocate and blind the Chimeras while we make a run for."

"Kakashi-sensei, if chlorine is poisonous for Chimeras, wouldn't that gas be dangerous for us too once we breath some of it?"

"All of us will hold our breath and cover our faces with a damp cloth while my eye will guide us out through the thick yellow-green fog. I have my mask on so I should be ok without a wet cloth. We still might inhale a bit of gas but this is, by far, the best solution I can conjure up that could get us out of here fast. We must retreat from here and reach Sasuke's group before it's too late."

"But Captain, if I remembered correctly, this gas is reactive and denser than air. Even with such high concentration, the enemy might not be affected when it stays on the ground while the enemy is up in the trees."

"Grenades will do the trick. The explosions will propel the gas and disperse it more. It's a dangerous gamble, since we'll be a bit close to the blasts. But we have no other options. Are you two ready?"

Sai and Naruto nodded, getting their cylinders ready. Kakashi's red eye scanned the area outside to see if the enemy was within range; Slipskulls had continuously and randomly firing at the team's hiding spot. Once Kakashi's eye picked up all of them….

"NOW!!"

The action begins. The three men all threw all 9 cans of chlorine into the forest. Right when the gas was released, Kakashi's team launched half of their supply of grenades. After ducking from the explosion, Sai and Naruto shut their eyes shut and covered their nose and mouth with a cloth soaked with water while Kakashi closed his human eye. Once the heavy yellow-green gas began to elevate, Naruto and Sai grabbed onto Kakashi, their only source of sight and guide to navigate out of the poisonous fog.

Kakashi ran as fast as he could as he led his "train," avoiding convulsing corpses that were falling off of the trees. Kakashi's red eye continued to look to see if minute traces of chlorine were still in their path, for movement tend to worsen the spread of the dense gas. Once the coast is clear, Kakashi released the hand chain, signaling Sai and Naruto to finally open their eyes and their damp cloth.

After all of them drank a huge gulp of water, Kakashi's team headed forward. Trying the best they can to reach Sasuke's team as fast as they could.

"Kakashi-sensei, where did you get those gas cylinders? We've never used them before in our previous missions."

"We're not allowed to use weapons like those without a medic standing by, since chemistry and medicine is involved. Sakura gave them to me when we were on our way to Kiri. I should've given some of them to Sasuke and told you guys sooner about my transaction. As a team, I should've told you everything and for that I'm sorry."

"But," Sai coughed, "why did Haruno give you all those cans? Shouldn't she need those as well, or rather she would've been better off using them than us? The chlorine could've come in handy for her and Uchiha if they run into trouble. They need to protect the old man; it's our mission."

"No, Sai. Things are much complicated than that. Our ultimate dilemma is that Sakura's mission is not to protect Tazuna."

"What?!"

"Sakura and I did a one-on-one briefing the night we spent here in the woods. Her mission assigned by Root is not to protect Tazuna since we're the ones who're doing that job. Her mission is to assist **us**, whether it would be in medical or in combat scenarios. Sakura said that those cans won't be necessary for her mission and so she gave all the cans to me but warned me not to use it unless she's present."

"I still don't see the reason why you're so panicked about this, Kakashi-sensei."

"The enemy had been spying on us the whole damn time and had planned this attack from the very beginning! It's no surprise now why they had such an upper hand in that battle. They knew how much ammo and what kind we have. They were expecting us to split up! And worst of all, I shouldn't have sent Sakura with Sasuke."

Kakashi's eyes darkened in apprehension and ran faster. Naruto and Sai had never seen their teacher in such a mood before; their captain was usually calm and collected. They weren't sure what Kakashi was getting but they knew something catastrophic was brewing…and they were sure it wasn't the fact that the enemy had **manipulated** them. But what could be worse than THAT?

Naruto made the move, "Why's it wrong to send Sakura-chan with Sasuke?"

"Don't you understand?! Sakura's mission was not to protect Tazuna yet I put her in a situation where she would eventually have to, now that they're outnumbered and might split up again! Combat medics are conditioned to follow through their mission and yet I (and potentially Sasuke) undermined it with an order that contradicts her mission! She's not mentally prepared to follow an order over her mission! This is catastrophic!!"

Both young men were silent, absorbing the information in their head. If everything was as Kakashi had said, then that means….

"Sensei, are you saying either Sasuke or Tazuna will die because of this?! Indefinitely?!"

"Or in the worst scenario," Kakashi gravely cut in, "both-"

Naruto heard a body falling onto the earth. Then the blonde soldier turned around when he heard raspy gasps of air on the grass.

"SAI!!"

* * *

_It was an autumn night and the darkness was all she saw. There was no moon, and no stars, only the dark silhouettes and shadows of the naked tree branches that looked like sinister claws and hands, ready to ensnare and devour the terrified pink-haired girl. The only thing the 18-year-old Sakura could hear was the howling wind and a loud nightmarish scream rang out._

_Sakura screamed after landed on her behind after her father violently shoved her 8 feet backwards. And he acted just in time before a Menial popped up tacked Sakura's father. In a split second, a walk back home at night turned into an unrelenting horror as Sakura watched her injured father wrestle with this unearthly creature. This was the first time Sakura encountered a Chimera…or anything from outside the dome. It was shattering to know that such evil exists so close to her._

_The unsightly creature forever haunted the girl's memory: its menacingly large pupil-less yellow eyes, its disgusting nose-less and hairless face, its leathery yellow-green skin, its yellowy decaying teeth, its too-visible dark blue veins, and a mechanical apparatus strapped to its withered body gave her this foreign fear the girl had never felt before in her life. The monster terrified her. This creature terrified her so much her knees melted, her face twisted with horror, her body convulsing from a foreign chill and yet she was sweating like she was stand near lava._

_The Chimera saw the young girl as the weakest victim and staggered to her like a zombie with an undeniable bloodlust. _

_The cherry blossom remained rooted to the ground, frozen with fear._

_Sakura was brought to her senses when she saw her father now fighting the Menial and defending his only daughter. But due to his injury in a mission few days ago and unarmed, her father had a hard time fending the malevolent creature._

"_You're to do as I say, Sakura: get as far away from here as possible and call the police!"_

_Sakura's trembling has lessened but was still shaking and tears spilled out from the corner of her eyelids. _

"_W-what? No, dad! I'm not leaving you hear alone like this!"_

"_Go Sakura! There's no time to argue!"_

_Sakura shakily got up and clumsily escaped from the grizzly scene, fearfully obeying her father's command. At the moment, the girl naively believed that her father was capable of taking care of himself…and that everything was going to be alright._

_But everything wasn't what it seems. Tragedy struck in a matter of minutes. Sakura frantically returned with a bunch of armed police officers to kill the Chimera when they discovered the man lying on a red circle of his own blood._

"_PAPA!!"_

_Bursting into tears, Sakura ran to her father's side. She can't let him die; she already let her own mother down and Sakura cannot repeat that mistake._

"_No! No! Don't give up this life yet, papa! Don't die! I can still save you!"_

_Sakura took out her scalpel and cut off parts of her white uniform and used them as makeshift bandages while the police, after easily shooting down the Menial called the ambulance. Her father had heavy bite marks on several vital areas on his body and blood continued to flow. The more blood came out of his body, the more tears the girl shed as she feebly attempted to heal him. And the more salty drops that stung the wounds, the more the man cried out in agony. It was a never-ending cycle of pain, misery, and tragedy…and blood._

_His breathing was becoming thinner and thinner as his life drew closer to its end. The closer Ikichi reached his end, the more hysterical the pink-haired teenager became as tears soaked her entire face and disheveled clothes. And for the first time after many bitter years, Sakura said the word she'd never said before as her last remaining parent was quickly dying in her arms._

"_DADDY!!_

_Things were becoming more and more surreal. In a flicker of an instant, the bloody and chaotic scene stopped rolling its film and everything froze, everything was muted. Soon Sakura was flashed into a black void of loneliness. There was nothing in this black void except the woman's echoes, like entering another dimension. And she was all alone; there wasn't even a howling tree with claw-like branches._

_Sakura was scared, lonely, bloody, and crying her heart out with no one to support her._

_As Sakura cried into her knees, a bloody and mangled figure staggered towards her._

"_Sakura, what happened to you back there?"_

_Sakura's teary eyes left her knees and looked up, only to receive the shock of her life. _

_Right before her eyes was the WALKING and bloody corpse of her recently-killed father Haruno Ikichi. Was this…thing even alive or dead, Sakura was unsure. But looking at him for even a second was enough to make Sakura sick all over her and wanted to throw up. The flesh on some parts of his body was either ripped off from the bone or simply missing. The cherry blossom could see pieces of muscle tissues dangling from different parts of her father's limbs and even the femur bone. The most gruesome part was the cavity on his chest allowing the once innocent girl to see her father's beating heart and pumping lungs right before her eyes._

_Sakura didn't know which was worse, seeing a monster walking towards you or a corpse of your own father walking towards you. Whichever it would be, Sakura was once again glued to the floor, her mind and body not working together in harmony. Her breath hitched when the corpse of her father took another step closer to her. And worse, the military man's very stern look on his face and his frown were pointed directly at her._

"_What were you thinking, Sakura? Look what happened to me!"_

_Choked with her sobs, Sakura answered, "I tried my best to save you, father!"_

"_Then why didn't you pass me that scalpel of yours before you left? I could've fought that Menial much easier if I had that."_

_The girl gasped and looked at her soaked hands, or rather, at the bloody scalpel she was using earlier to operate him. Not to be cruel with the pun, but Ikichi was dead right. Sakura's face paled considerably. The scalpel could cut through most kinds of organic tissue. In face value the scalpel is used for surgery – to save lives, but if one looked the other way around this object could be used as a tool for killing. In that previous and tragic situation, Sakura_

"_Being injured from a previous battle and now facing an enemy unarmed is a fatal combination. Just look at me, Sakura. __**Look at what you've done**__."_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to let you die!! I swear I didn't mean it!!"_

_Sakura shook her head, trying to shake away the tears and the reverberating words that were like knives to her heart. Since the former did not work, she tightly shielded her head and ears with her hands from the onslaught of guilt coming at her._

"_You didn't mean it?! So you think that was just a trial?! Life isn't a _game_! There's no 'restart' button! You let me die, Sakura. What do you have to say for yourself? I expected more from you. Didn't you swear an oath long ago to never let history repeat itself after what happened to your mother? Then how do you explain this?! I'll tell you what happened: you were afraid! You were choked by fear that all the logic that you have just jumped out of the window!"_

_More blood gushed out from different parts of his limbs and innards began to fall out of the cavity. But surreally, he was still standing and looked angrily at his daughter who was slowly losing her mind in this emotional and psychological torture. Sakura curled up into a ball, screaming and crying._

"_No, no, no! This can't be happening! YOU'RE NOT REAL! I'm not seeing things!! You're safe in the hospital, recovering. Everything is alright, everything is alright, everything is alright, EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!! You didn't die! I didn't fail you! I DIDN'T-!"_

"_Sakura"_

_Sakura stopped her hysterical rant when she heard a new-yet-familiar voice. The masculine voice was very deep and had a hint of cold fury at the said person. Sakura slowly turned her eyes to the caller, fearing the worse._

_And she did see the worse of it all._

_Right before her was Sasuke, in an even worse condition than Ikichi. Sasuke's right arm was gone, bitten and ripped out of his body by a savage animal built with strength and cruel jaws. A huge chunk of flesh was missing on his abdomen, leaving his entrails spilling out. There was a gaping bloody hole where his eye used to be. Yet even with one eye, Sasuke managed his most dangerous death glare at the girl and grabbed her by the collar with his only other arm._

"_Where the in the Hell were you?" he growled._

_In the dark abyss the cherry blossom released the most bloodcurdling scream she'd ever ignited. As Sakura screamed and cried out everything she had, Sakura held out the scalpel, still in her hand this whole time, and was ready to attack whatever and anything that was coming for her-_

"-Hey Miss, are you alright?! Wake up!"

Sakura screamed and her eyes quickly reopened when she felt a strong grip on her collar. After releasing the bloodcurdling scream she gasped for air like she had been underwater for too long. As Sakura quickly sat up, she felt very lightheaded and clutched her head tightly to squeeze the pain out. Sakura continued to give heavy and short breaths, trying to control this fear deep down inside her.

Incompetence. Uselessness. Those were the things Sakura feared of becoming once again. Those were something she once was.

"_No…I'm not that person anymore. I'm not incompetent, I'm not useless, and I'm not _weak_. I won't let anyone die. I'm not weak…I'm not…."_

Sakura groggily took out and swallowed a pill in one of her medical vest pockets. Once Sakura re-coordinated her mind with her surroundings did she realized what had transpired. Frantic she suddenly stood and turned to see a worried Tazuna. Sakura forgot where she was at the moment and that Tazuna was by her side this whole while she had this relapse. Then something dawned on her and panicked.

"Tazuna-sama how long was I out for? Are you hurt? Have any of our comrades arrived?"

"I'm fine! You were only out for about 10 minutes or so. Thank goodness. If you were out another minute or two, we would've been goners!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "And the others, Tazuna-sama?"

Tazuna shook his head crestfallen and Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Then Tazuna's face grew serious, "You woke up like you had a nightmare. But from what I've heard, you combat medics don't express thoughts or feelings while asleep or unconscious. You guys don't** dream**…so what happened to you? What did you dream about?"

Though he may be an engineer and a renowned scientist, he wasn't a part of the Root program and only knew how combat medics work through word of mouth. And from what he was told, combat medics were unable to display feelings subconsciously (with dreams) or consciously. But here he was, having witnessed this one displaying emotions of panic and fear.

"It's best that you do not know or ask of this again, Tazuna-sama," she replied stiffly.

Even though Sakura didn't look like she was going to spill anything out, Tazuna had a pretty good guess of what the woman dreamt after hearing incessant screams of self-destructive guilt. Meanwhile Sakura now found the ground more interesting than anything else. She could feel her throat was clogged up when she remembered snippets of that "nightmare" she had. Even snippets of it revived the fear and guilt deep within her.

As much as she wanted to deny those words, she knew her father in her subconscious mind said the hard and blatant truth. She choked on that fateful night and her father died because of it…and most of all she was **weak**, no doubt about that. Had she been more self-controlled, that day wouldn't be so tragic. Tazuna nervously and helplessly watched as the woman held her head in confusion, which was literally hurting her head again.

"_But I'm not weak anymore. No, I'm much stronger than I was 5 years ago. Something like THAT will not happen again! I don't want it to happen again. It WON'T happen again. I won't have another person important to me, die. I have to save him! I made a promise – an oath – to him and I will carry it out."_

But if she followed Sasuke's and Kakashi's order, they themselves will die.

And if she went and rescue Sasuke, what will happen to Tazuna? He will have no protectors and utterly defenseless once she abandons him. That would be dishonorable and considered insubordination. There's no room for compromise; Sakura had to abandon one over the other…but whom? And time is of an essence; every minute wasted decreased the chance of survival. This wasn't helping the situation at all, considering she had wasted at least 13 minutes doing absolutely nothing!!

"_I can't let them die! I don't want him to die! I can't let history repeat itself! I can't let it happen! But what am I going to do?!"_

Not only was this against her moral principles, but their orders were against her assigned mission given by Root. Having remembered the assignment word-by-word, Sakura was supposed to protect the members of her assigned team since they're the ones protecting Tazuna. So where does that leave her in a situation like this? It's an order against another order! It was like a tug-of-war and was pushing Sakura further to insanity and the breaking point; the rope was about to snap.

"_Just pick one direction!! Do something! Anything!"_

After turning back and forth between him and the direction behind them, Tazuna noticed Sakura's tensed shoulders finally loosened a bit and released her hands from her head. He could see the dullness in the woman's spring-green eyes instead of the brightness caused by emotions of fear and frustration. Sakura's pattern of behavior changed like a sun suddenly popped up in a middle of a heavy storm. But when he saw the now-calm expression on her face, Tazuna knew Sakura had finally reached a verdict between her moral principles and her duty.

Sakura made her ultimate decision.

Sakura had her back facing Tazuna…and got down on her knees.

"Get on," she whispered coldly.

Tazuna was surprised more by Sakura's actions rather than her omission of the "Tazuna-sama" in her dialogue. This woman was choosing him over her comrades that she'd been so self-pressured about saving? But then again, if he was in her shoes, he wouldn't know which to choose either. It would be unimaginably heartbreaking and cruel, abandoning your closest friend over the good of the whole. It was like amputating an arm to save the rest of the body. But in times of war, when humanity was at its worst, this had to be done.

Tazuna silently complied with her, not wanting shake the woman's resolve like last time. Besides, this would make his situation a lot safer. And so he once again draped his arm over the woman's shoulders and let her "carry" him, since he was taller than her and wasn't as agile as her when it comes to free-running from one tree to another.

Silently and somberly, they continued forward…and further away from the battle zone.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

**AN**: Mwahahahahaha!! I'm so evil! Make me evil-er by reviewing!

I worked on this battle chpt for more than two months. This is my first action fic so this is far from perfect. I hope this wasn't too bad. Another thing I suck at is science and chemistry, so I'm really iffy about the Chlorine thing. Any science people here?

**Criticism is absolutely welcomed!**

As for information about the different kinds of Chimeras, I'm not very good at these things. I don't play video games but had watched people play. Just play **_Resistance: Fall of Man_** and get yourself some idea of what I have in store.

Be sure to check out **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** profile and her stories!

So what happens next? Stay tuned!! ;)


	7. Déjà vu

**A/N:** I'm still alive! Sorry for the terribly hiatus! This was SUCH a difficult chap to write! This is my first action/Naruto fic so it's bound for failure. It took me hours each day and even now I don't think this is great. Probably a C- product. Once again, beware of grammar and poor vocab. **Critism is always welcomed!**

**8600plus words?!** DA-YUM!! Sorry if the length intimidated you in any way. The next chpt will be shorter. If not, you have the right to drill my skull. But be sure to check out the sneak preview at the end!

* * *

**The Perfect Soldier**

Sasuke knew he's in trouble. He's on his last round of ammo. There are 5 Howlers left but one round of ammo isn't enough to take them out and it's uncertain when Kakashi's group will arrive…that is **if** they'll arrive.

Sasuke decided he should make his escape. He climbed to the treetop so he could reach a nearby tree and the leaves would conceal his escape. Once he landed on the treetop of the next tree, Sasuke will make an explosion to distract the Howlers while he made his getaway.

But Sasuke didn't get too far. Before landing on a new tree, one Howler knocked his old one right in his direction. The impact pushed Sasuke off balance, allowing gravity to pull him down to earth as he slipped off the tree.

After bumping into a limb or three, Sasuke made a desperate attempt before falling into the Howlers' den. With a kunai, he stabbed the tool into the tree, hoping that would stop his landing if it stays in.

At last luck was on his side. The kunai stuck deep enough. Sasuke held onto the handle, preventing him from falling into ravenous jaws. But how long can luck last? Sasuke knew better that he can't hold onto that kunai forever. He had to climb back up and get away from here. And unfortunately, that wasn't as simple as it sounds.

Sasuke felt pain coming from his right arm when he tried to move it. Sasuke took a brief glance at it; his arm was dislocated and so was his left leg. But that was not his main concern. With only his left arm and right leg usable, Sasuke had no way of climbing back up even with his kunai.

It was only a matter of time before Sasuke lost all his strength and grip in his left arm, sending him to the "feeding den." Sasuke knew he was only delaying the inevitable and he was pushing his arm's strength to the limit. Sasuke looked down and saw the Howlers kept jumping and trying to snatch him. He was in these ravenous beasts' mercy. But Sasuke knew Chimeras were anything but merciful.

It was all over for him.

But Sasuke never felt the impact…or the menacing jaws. Instead, he felt someone caught him. When the beasts were about to pounce at their prey, Sasuke's unexpected savior threw glass vials of strong antiseptic directly at the Howlers' eyes. The Howlers loudly screeched and roared in pain from the glass in their eyes and the stinging effects from the antiseptic. Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes, wondering why he's still in one piece.

Sasuke felt relieved and at the same time shocked when he saw who his savior was.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**Déjà vu**

_FLASHBACK_

The "trip" was uncomfortably silent except for the sounds of footsteps on the trees. Still, Tazuna discretely watched the girl and noticed the spark of determination in her eyes as she carried him. But then Tazuna noticed something that got him really nervous.

"This isn't the way back home."

Sakura didn't answer and kept running until she found a river. To Tazuna's growing confusion and anxiety, Sakura followed the river upstream. As they approached the end of the river, they encountered a vertical waterfall up ahead. The waterfall was at least 50 feet high and 20 feet wide and in Sakura's calculation, there should be a sizeable rock shelter behind the fall. Once Sakura checked the inside of the waterfall, she carried Tazuna into the rock shelter.

Sakura took out her Sapper…

…and gave it to Tazuna.

"When I leave, pull the trigger and launch the mines around you. It will give you a solid defense while I'm gone."

Tazuna's heart stopped, "You're going to disobey the orders your superiors gave you?"

There was a pregnant pause, and then Sakura firmly spoke:

"There are times when your superiors' orders are not always the best to follow."

"And this is one of those 'exceptions'?" Tazuna asked with bitterness and anger.

"I have numerous reasons to save my comrades…just as I have numerous reasons to protect you, Tazuna-sama. I had to reach either a compromise or must choose one way over another. In order to appease both ends, I had to somehow have you protected while at the same time I could go and retrieve my comrades. Therefore I placed you here where you are concealed while I can go back and help my assigned team. It's a difficult choice, but it must be done and I'm gratefully sorry for putting you in this predicament."

Tazuna was still upset by this, "So basically you're trying to control the situation. In warfare, there is little you can do to change a situation to your favor. And you probably had more reasons to save your comrades than to protect me! You better give me a good reason to convince me to stay in this rock shelter by myself!"

Sakura's eyes softened but spoke in formal speech, "Thank-you, Tazuna-sama, for being my voice of reason; everything you just said was the truth. Yes, I have more reasons to save my comrades than protecting you. And yes, in times of war, there are many things we cannot control. However, I will still fight.

"As for another reason why I choose this path is because I cannot allow history to repeat itself. There was once a time when I would always listen and obey what my peers told me to do…and one night that and my incompetence caused a tragedy I will never heal from. And here I am in this same situation, listening to what they told me to do, letting them die as I run away. I won't let that happen again, even if I must waste my last breath to accomplish that."

Tazuna analyzed Sakura for a moment; she's not backing down. He also noticed the woman's tightly closed fists and her determination. As much as he hated this situation he was in, this woman's mind won't change no matter what he says.

He sighed in resignation, "Go. Save your comrades. I'll be ok. If your opportunity to change is here in your grasp, then take it. I understand what you're going through. I've been on that path before."

Sakura got up and left the shelter. But before that she took a last look at Tazuna, who gave a sad but reassuring expression to the young woman. Sakura gave a low and respective bow to the elder.

"I shall return."

Tazuna nodded at her, "Don't come back empty-handed."

As Tazuna watched Sakura leave, his distant eyes looked up towards the stone ceiling, a few tears rolling down his eyelids.

"What were your last thoughts when Konoha's White Fang left you for his comrades, Kaiza?"

* * *

Sakura draped Sasuke's left arm over her shoulders as they fled. Sakura's other arm opened another vile of strong antiseptic and left a trail of it in the grass. Knowing some Howlers already half recovered from her previous attack and were now pursuing them, Sakura lit a few matches. When she knew they were close enough, Sakura threw a kunai with an ancient ninja explosive tag and immediately fled the scene before a powerful explosion could happen. When the tag exploded, it ignited anything in contact with the flammable substance on the grass. The Howlers, with traces of alcohol still on them, were caught in the torching blaze.

Sakura didn't dare look back and kept on running while trying to find a place where she could treat Sasuke's condition. After minutes of running, Sakura looked back and saw the intense blaze was not spreading towards her direction. Sakura landed on the grassy plain and placed Sasuke down to treat his injury.

Sasuke put on a stern face despite the pain. "I told you to take Tazuna as far away as possible."

"I did, Uchiha-san. I took him somewhere secluded, safe, and far away from here…just as you ordered. I followed your order word by word."

Sasuke was put off to say the least. Though it may not sound like it, but Sakura had defied him!

"Why did you abandoned Tazuna and came back for me? I'm quite capable-"

"Where do you feel pain, Uchiha-san?"

Sakura outright avoided his question! There wasn't even a bit of concern in her voice; this was like a standard procedure to her. This was only work for her; nothing special. Sasuke was fuming on the inside but slowly resigned. They both inwardly agreed that treating his injuries was their first priority in a situation like this.

"My right arm and left leg are broken."

Sakura took off Sasuke's jacket and began to press firmly on different parts of his body to pinpoint which bones were dislocated. Once in awhile she earned a few painful hisses from the man but Sakura did not pause. After finishing her exam, Sakura spoke.

"Thankfully, you have no broken bones; just dislocated. The damage is not serious but still needs to be treated immediately. I'm going to literally pull them back in their proper location. There will be moments of discomfort even after I administer the anesthetic. Can you handle that, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

With that said Sakura took out a can of anesthetic and released the aerosol near Sasuke's face. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke's vision began to blur as disorientation sets in. As the gas was slowly taking effect, Sakura took out Sasuke's communicator and turned it on to check if Kakashi would respond.

To Sakura's grave disappointment, there was no response.

"I'll just keep it on in case Captain Hatake-sama's eye could pick up the communicator's signal. In the meantime, I have to start Uchiha-san's operation."

In a swift and decisive moment, Sakura strategically pressed the dislocated bone back to its original place. Of course, with such method, brute strength was required and that was no problem to Sakura. But what troubled the woman was Sasuke's face twisted in agony from the painful pressure as he dug his fingers deep into the soil to prevent himself from writhing in pain. Even when anesthetized, Sasuke could clearly feel the sharp pain and gritted his teeth hard to stifle an excruciating cry.

After a seemingly long 25 minutes of relocating each bone that was dislocated in his body, Sakura finally finished the torturing procedure. Sakura took out some bandages and began to tightly wrap them around the now properly-aligned joints. Sakura wiped the sweat off her large forehead. Since Sasuke was still a bit numb from the anesthesia, Sakura once again draped his left arm over her shoulder and put back on his jacket.

As they continued their dangerous tread, Sasuke slowly regained consciousness. Though he wasn't fully conscious, his mind and body were slowly coordinating once more. The first thing that came into his thoughts came out of his mouth.

"Sakura…why did you come back?"

Sakura wasn't sure exactly what the man was asking about: her leaving him years ago, or her disobeying him. Decided to settle with the latter conclusion, Sakura answered even though Sasuke was too disoriented to register her reply. It was like Sakura wanted to say that to remind herself of something of great importance.

"The purpose of my job…of my **existence** is to take care of you and protect you if you are in peril, Uchiha-san. I came for you not because I had to, but because I **need** to. I cannot allow you to die, Uchiha-san. That is absolute. If you die, sir, I have no purpose of existence."

Sakura received nothing but steady breathing on her shoulder blade. Sasuke must've passed out again while Sakura was talking. For some reason, Sakura was hurt by his lack of coherency, especially when she gave him her most deepest and earnest answer. As corny as it may sound, her words came from the deepest wells of her soul where her feelings lie.

Decided that Sasuke needs to snap out of his hazy stupor, Sakura splashed some canteen water on his face. As Sasuke slowly regained coherency, Sakura carried him on her back once again as she ran back to the hidden waterfall. As Sakura draped his arm around her shoulders, she felt his pulse; he was regaining consciousness.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned, "Why did you come back for me? Am I more important than the mission?"

"I can't continue with Tazuna-sama on my own, Uchiha-san. I'm short on ammo and I'm not built for heavy-duty fighting. Tazuna-sama and I are defenseless. In the situation we've landed in, we need everything we can get. As of the moment, yes you are more important than Tazuna-sama. I **need** you, sir."

Sasuke could've sworn Sakura's voice had a surge of urgency and especially desperation on the last part. It then dawned on him that even though he thought the Sakura he knew was gone, traces of her still remained in that vessel. Like back in the old days, they depended on each other. Sakura was never meant for fighting; Sasuke did the fighting. Sasuke was never the comforter/healer type; Sakura did the healing.

Together, they were an unstoppable force. But if separated, they were weak. Kakashi had taught him, Naruto, and Sai this similar concept of teamwork.

But Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when Sakura suddenly stopped running.

"Sakura, what are you-"

Sakura shushed the Uchiha and her eyes defensively alert. Sasuke was confused by Sakura's sudden paranoia until he saw right before his eyes: trees demolished and brutishly bulldozed, turning this section of forest into a flat wasteland. It was like No Man's Land in France; a completely different world. Sasuke felt his left hand that was draped over Sakura shoulder being squeezed with apprehension. And Sakura had right to be.

Sweat trickled down the Uchiha's temple, fearing what sort of thing with such monstrosity could change the lush landscape into a barren wasteland with such a fashion. But both fearfully knew this was not man-made but exactly **what** did this?

They're going to get their answer sooner than they'd liked. They felt light tremors from the powerful footfalls. It was like those moments in a giant-monster film where the monster makes its first frightening grand appearance. The force disturbance became stronger and stronger as it approached the pair. Finally snapping out of her anxiety and fear, Sakura led them into a large brush of bushes and hid.

The giant footfalls became louder. The ground shook and bounced more forcefully. The "thing" was approaching as trees up ahead were falling down like dominoes towards No-Man's Land and the violent rustling of trees up ahead.

Sasuke and Sakura were lying face down on the grass, bracing for what's to come while giving each other a vice-like grip. Both didn't really feel the harsh grip, because when they finally saw the beast with their own eyes, their bodies were soaking with cold sweat and the blood in their bodies all went to their heart, pumping it at a frantic pace.

Both need no words of communication to know what the other was thinking, although they haven't paid each other much attention since they were both frozen and grounded with shock and fear. The fear of the impossibility coming to reality was quickly sinking in for them.

"_I-Impossible! How can __**that**__ be here?"_

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi dashed towards Sai, who was currently lying face down on the ground motionless. Naruto gently flipped Sai's body face up and shook him by the shoulders.

"Sai!! This isn't funny! SAI!"

Sai responded by giving out raspy coughing fits and heavy breathing. Kakashi's brows knitted when his red eye scanned Sai's body.

"This isn't good. His lungs are shutting down. The gas had entered his respiratory system."

"But I thought," Naruto began to cough, "that covering our faces with wet cloth could prevent that stuff from getting into our lungs!"

"That was only to lessen the exposure, not prevent it. The only way we could've fully prevented the ingestion was some highly advanced gas masks, which we don't have," Kakashi paused as he looked at Naruto's slightly-pale face, "You got some of it too."

Naruto managed to give his cheerful grin, "I'll make it, sensei. I said I'm going to be the next leader of Konoha and the Kamikaze one day and I'll make sure I make it there! Believe it!"

Kakashi smiled grimly, "Yeah…I know that."

Kakashi picked Sai up into his arms bridal style so Sai's breathing wouldn't be so tedious while being carried. As they continued to advance, Naruto gave out a few coughing fits of his own, though his was not as wheezy as Sai's.

"What are we going to do now, Kakashi-sensei? You seemed to be the only one out of us who are in good shape. I envy your mask and red eye; that thing solves everything for you!"

Kakashi winced a little at Naruto's comment. As much as he agreed with Naruto, that eye had too many painful memories.

"We have to go on a much slower pace so you won't strain your lungs further. Our priority right now is to find Sakura. She has the medical equipment to treat the chlorine poisoning. But if she and Sasuke had split up, then that could be a huge problem since we don't know which direction the two of them went off to."

"Maybe the flames over there could be a start?"

Kakashi's eyes followed Naruto's finger pointed towards where there were sparks, an ominous orange glow, and grey smoke emitting into the air. Indeed it was a forest fire, but it couldn't be a natural one. It's now mid-autumn and such climate cannot ignite a forest fire. The only other possibility was that it was man-made. Either it was done by Sasuke or Sakura, or Chimeras set the fire off for something. But then Kakashi remembered that direction was Sasuke's last given coordinates before their line dropped.

Kakashi gently placed Sai back on the grassy surface, "I'll go over there and check it out. Naruto you stay here with Sai. The fumes from the flames would dramatically worsen your lungs if you go any closer to it. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As he arrived a few yards away from the blaze, Kakashi took one small sniff of the area. Once his red eye is activated, Kakashi's senses of hear, see, and smell could go beyond what the normal human could do. After taking that one sniff, Kakashi knew this blaze was ignited by an accelerant, more specifically a strong antiseptic. Kakashi concluded this was done by Sakura since medics carried chemicals like this and Chimeras have no use for it. Kakashi's red eye scanned the area for any signs of life.

There was none.

But Kakashi continued to hope and concentrated with his eye harder while cautiously treading through the fire. Kakashi only found the burning carcasses of Howlers, not humans. It could be good or bad. Kakashi deduced that either the two escaped and then set the blaze or that Sasuke was eaten by the Chimeras and Sakura set the blaze to prevent them from attacking her.

"No…they are strong. They survived the blast. They must've."

And right when he said those words, Kakashi spotted a kunai with a burnt tag in the center of destroyed earth and raging flames, probably the accelerator of the blaze. Kakashi carefully picked the kunai up and sniffed it. Hope filled the white-haired captain. There was Sasuke's and Sakura's scent in it. So there's still a chance Sasuke and Sakura are both alive somewhere!

Once Kakashi rushed back to Naruto and Sai, he noticed Sai was getting increasingly pale (he's naturally pale so he looked sicker than he was) and Naruto looked slightly dazed.

Naruto coughed "Did you find teme and Sakuraaa-chaaaan?"

Kakashi frowned. Naruto's speech was a bit slurred. Naruto wasn't drunk, but the gas must be making Naruto dizzy and somewhat disoriented. "No but I'm sure they're alive. I've picked up their scent and we're going to follow it. Can you keep up with me?-"

Naruto was startled out of his hazy stupor when he heard a loud monstrous roar echoing in the deep forest. Only Sai remained unaffected by the sound as he continued to cough. It was a whole different story with Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other's bulged eyes for a moment and they knew both were thinking the same thing.

"_Was that what I think it was?! But it can't be! There's just no way!"_

Kakashi was so frozen up with shock and inconceivability that he failed to realize Sasuke's and Sakura's scent are also in that direction….

* * *

Sakura had a feeble hope that all will go smoothly; retrieve Sasuke, head back to the waterfall and take Tazuna back to Konoha. But once she saw THIS beast, Sakura knew her luck ran out and was going to be the obstacle of her life.

It was true Sakura had a series of mental training for moments like these, but Sakura wasn't prepared to see such a beast so soon and in such a situation. In all honesty, Sakura was deeply terrified. If she was to relate to someone, Sakura would've immediately picked Kurenai, who had also frozen in terror when she's on her first mission. Now Sakura could experience the same feelings her mentor went through.

Right before them was a Titan. Just by its name you don't really need an elaborate explanation to know what this Chimera look like.

Titans are simply the juggernauts of all Chimeras and should be dealt with extreme force and as far away as possible. One direct hit from monsters like this, you're a goner. Sakura got a reassuring squeeze from Sasuke. Sakura took a deep breath, relaxed, and tried to think things through.

Both knew they cannot outrun the Titan since its legs were a lot longer than theirs. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment; he was in no shape to walk on his own yet. Sakura estimated Sasuke had to wait for another hour or so before he could freely move. Sakura knew carrying him while running away from a goliath like that would be foolish. The only option was to stealthily escape this situation and fight the Titan another time, fully charged. And so far, that option was in their favor; the Titan hasn't spotted them behind the bushes yet. All they had to do was to wait for the Titan to leave the area so they could make a run for it.

But then things got complicated. Dangerously complicated.

Titans are quite predictable in behavior, unlike Slipskulls. And at the moment it was walking away from the field…when suddenly it turned into a completely different direction. Sakura bit her lower lip to stop her frantic breathing.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong, Sakura," Sasuke calmly whispered although he was a bit nervous himself. He'd never seen the combat medic Sakura lose her self-control before. "It'll walk away soon. We just need to be calm and patient."

"It's not that, Uchiha-san." Sakura bit her lip, trying to retain her steady breathing. "It's walking towards the waterfall where Tazuna-sama is hiding."

Sasuke inhaled and then exhaled an "Oh shit."

Once the Titan was at a range, the pair got up and followed it, hoping that it would turn away from Tazuna's direction along the way. But as it approached closer and closer to the waterfall, that possibility was becoming less and less likely. Sasuke and Sakura were at a loss. They're now stuck in a situation where they had to confront the Titan or else the whole mission fails. But the problem was their ammo was no match against this bulldozer of a Chimera. Titans are so powerful, bullets would bounce off their skin.

"_Where's Naruto when you need him?! His rocket launcher could come in handy right now-"_

"Uchiha-san, what should we do? We don't have the best position and resources to fight it, much less immobilize it."

Sasuke swore under his breath; he still felt a bit numb and unable to fight. All he could do was analyze the situation and formulate a way to escape.

"We could go around the Titan to reach Tazuna, and then make our escape before the Titan even makes it to the waterfall."

"My train of thought already went that direction, Uchiha-san. It's no good. In order to circumnavigate the Titan without it noticing us, and its current speed, the Titan would reach the waterfall before us."

"By how much?" he frowned.

"If we – or shall I say myself since I'm carrying you and doing all the running – exert ourselves at our maximum capacity, we will be 5 minutes too late, approximately. Even if we're late for only 5 minutes at least, a Titan could still create much damage within that short period of time. It's too risky, Uchiha-san."

The duo was silent for a moment, but inside they were on the edge. Time and distance were not on their side at the moment. In such desperate situations, desperate measures must be taken.

"Then we have to distract it, lure it back to that barren wasteland where we have better chances."

"And how do we accomplish that, Uchiha-san?"

"By attacking it with everything we have," the man answered bluntly.

Sakura's brows creased into a frown, "But what will you do, Uchiha-san? You're still unable to move freely on your own."

Sasuke didn't dare answer but Sakura knew the answer to that solution…and she knew he knew. Sakura had to face this beast, which was at least 10 times her size, on her own. Sakura didn't have to calculate the statistics to know how disadvantaged she was in this situation. If she remained immobile, standing by, then Tazuna might die. But if she makes a move, both she and Sasuke could get killed…and then Tazuna. Once again, there was no compromise and Sakura couldn't risk the Titan going nearer to the waterfall.

With no other options, Sakura took Sasuke back to their hiding spot. Once they reached the bushes Sakura took off her pack full of medical supplies. Then she reached for Sasuke's pack and took out all his weapons and ammo.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke whispered angrily.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with apologetic eyes but spoke deadpanned, "The obvious, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke cared less about being quiet now, "I know what the obvious is! You can't do this! You're crazy going against that thing by yourself!"

Sasuke tried to get up and stop her but to no avail. Only his left leg and right arm were moveable. Never in his life had he felt so useless, lying face down on the grass and watch Sakura walking away from him like this.

"_Fuck! I feel like an invalid!"_ Sasuke didn't give up; he kept trying to get up and help Sakura. "You can't do this on your own, Sakura! There has to be another way to solve this!"

Sasuke was grateful that Titan was far away or else it could've heard his outbursts and charge straight towards him like a Spanish bull. But Sakura's back didn't turn. Instead, she kept marching ahead towards the Titan's direction.

"You're in no condition to do that right now. You had risked your own life and a limb to make sure the mission was completed. But most of all, you did that to protect Tazuna-sama and I. And for that, I'm forever grateful, Uchiha-san. To return the favor, I will fight for you…with every breath and muscle I have left."

"Sakura you don't have to do this. All you need is to distract it a bit. By then I should be in good shape so I'll take over the distraction while you run back to get Tazuna."

"Negative, Uchiha-san. I left Tazuna-sama there in the first place was because I had to rescue you. Leaving you behind again is against my principle. My sole mission is to make sure your mission of escorting Tazuna-sama is carried through successively, not the other way around. Therefore as I distract the Titan, you should go to the waterfall and continue with your mission. That's all I can do for you now, Uchiha-san."

"Sakura-"

"-Please move as little as possible and be as quiet as you can, Uchiha-san. That way, the enemy will not spot you, sir."

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes and ears! Not only was she talking with her back facing him, but she had that distant and emotionless tone again. One moment ago she was conversing with him with resolve, concern, and unshakable determination. But now Sakura retreated back to old combat-medic self again? It was as cold as the tone Sakura gave him back when they first met at the hospital.

Now that Sasuke was left speechless and distracted, Sakura made her getaway. Sasuke was in such disbelief, he couldn't even yell at her to come back. It was only when he no longer heard the rustling of leaves and trees did he realized Sakura was gone.

Sasuke realized his life was full of ironies. He had ordered Sakura to leave him and she listened to him willingly (albeit temporarily). Just now he ordered her to stay but she left him! It's like Sakura was programmed to stay away from him, better yet, not listen to him!

"_And they all said combat medics obey your every command…now I know that's total bullshit."_

With his back lying on the grass, Sasuke looked up towards the unrelenting sky. How he loathed that grey autumn sky. It had reminded him of "that day" when the sky was just as bleak and dreary. Here was Sakura, leaving him again under that same somber sky…but this time it was face-to-face and he still couldn't make her come back to him.

And what's worse was this will be the last time Sakura will walk away from him…because this will be the last time they'll see each other. Sakura's fate is sealed…she's now in the same situation Sasuke had landed himself upon (quite literally) moments ago when he faced the deadly Howlers single-handedly.

But this time, there is no miracle, no seize-the-moment savior. No one is going to save Sakura. Other squads from Konoha don't have missions here and Kakashi's and the others' fate was probably already sealed as well.

It was then that Sasuke didn't think of Sakura saving him earlier was stupid. Because right now he wanted to do the same thing: defy all natural laws and risk everything to save her. But Sasuke was simply immobile, powerless to do so. Sakura will die after this and there's nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Sakura watched the behemoth at a safe distance. So far the goliath hadn't spotted the medic yet, which could work on the latter's advantage. The only obstacle was getting the Titan's full attention towards her. It's a dangerous move, getting a giant Chimera such as a Titan its full attention. With a Titan's full attention locked onto the victim, much worse lingering the encounter, could spell a lot of trouble for the prey.

Right now Sakura couldn't launch any attacks yet, but she had to act and fast. The Titan was only half a mile away from Tazuna's location and it's starting to wreck destruction around it, smashing trees down like toy bricks and demolishing the earth with its fists. If it goes any closer to the waterfall, Sakura grimly predicted, it could destroy the entire rock formation, caving Tazuna in if he doesn't escape in time.

Sakura used the remaining ammo in Sasuke's Bullseye and fired directly at the back of the Titan's head. She knew it was useless to kill a Titan with such a weapon, but she had to get its attention. Because most Chimeras have a high metabolic rate, their wounds heal very rapidly making them extremely difficult to kill. That makes killing a Titan even more daunting and dangerous despite how its weak spot – at least that's what the Kamikaze has taught its soldiers for decades – was its face.

"_No matter what, I must remain calm. I must stay focused…."_

She was interrupted by the creature's loud and enraged roar. The Titan angrily roared at the tiny nuisance, extremely enraged by the disturbance. The Titan charged toward its prey in a heartbeat, only to be caught off-guard with 2 grenades exploding near its face. With the Titan momentarily distracted and off-guard by the explosion, Sakura made her getaway. Sakura knew she had to be at a safe distance from the Chimera but at the same time make sure the Titan could still see where she was in order to chase her.

Flared with fury like the Hulk himself, the Titan became increasingly erratic and violent. Road rage was simply an understatement. The Titan chased the little pink human with great aggression, with the ground shook from every loud 'thump' its angry running soles made, leaving long and heavy cracks with its gigantic footprints. The giant's powerful fists slammed and punched anything obstructing its path, destroying everything in its wake.

All it knew was that it must kill this tiny nuisance of a cockroach permanently. Otherwise, it was unsatisfied to say the least. For the second time in one day, Sakura had to gamble her odds and fight for survival.

In such emergency situations, feelings of panic and level-headed thinking could be useful. In combat medic training (or any kind of military training for that matter), medics must have concentration. Without it the medic would become useless, for the medic's primary strength is his/her intelligence and vast medical knowledge to save lives. But too much thinking could also be counterproductive. If a medic thinks too much, especially fearful thoughts, the fear could sink in too deep; the medic would froze in fear as the danger edges closer. In such cases, panic could be a lifesaver; it jolts you back into reality and the will to survive pushes you to outrun the danger in order to survive and live another day.

So far, Sakura had maintained the balance between the two. Sakura kept her mind away from the wider perspective. Sakura thought of one and only one thing: run and don't look back. Sakura knew if she look back and saw that monster chasing her with red rage, she would've been too scared to run and that could be the end of her. Sakura could feel the adrenaline pumping in her blood, fueling her drive to survive.

"_No. I must keep running. Run in an irregular pattern to keep that thing guessing."_

Sakura kept that mantra in her head as she ran for her dear life, avoiding any falling debris the giant was throwing. Sakura's path of flight was purposefully inconsistent, randomly going into different directions. With such an irregular pattern, the Titan would be confused except to keep endlessly chasing her. All the while, Sakura mentally kept track of where she's going and where she should be heading: back to No-Man's Land where the Titan could cause little damage and Sakura could dodge its blows easier. At the same time, Sakura made sure she and the Titan would be nowhere near where Sasuke was hiding. With the Chimera this erratic and unstable, staying far (and I mean FAR) away might still not be safe enough.

Meanwhile, the Titan was getting increasingly impatient, frustrated, aggravated and now lashing out with more brute and unstable aggression. It pulled trees out of their roots like a child pulling grass out from the soil and tossing them all over the place, anywhere and anything that could eradicate this annoying pest. Sakura knew the longer she prolonged this wild-goose chase, the more dangerous this Titan would be. Sakura hoped that once she reached No Man's Land, things would get a little easier for her.

Because once it reaches No Man's Land the Titan has no trees to pull and throw at her. There's nothing but earth and rubble. The Titan has no weapons but its mighty fists which make both it and Sakura "evenly" matched. And that is exactly what Sakura had expected as they finally reached the clearing.

Dodging should be an easy task for the pink-haired medic. Emphasis of her training was placed on evading enemy attacks, as the death of the CM could mean the death of the team. And so Sakura was proficient at dodging attacks and made sure she stays at least 3 meters away from the Titan and its attacks. This was the only option Sakura had for the moment, hoping that by then Sasuke could move on his own and escape.

"_Right now I should just keep dodging its punches and let it tires itself before __I could counterattack."_

Sakura tried her best to keep dodging the Titan's blows while trying to pinpoint Sasuke's location. Once she spotted him, Sakura tried – though with much difficulty since she's looking from such a long distance – to decipher whether Sasuke had recovered.

But something wasn't right. Sakura was momentarily preoccupied with her thoughts, trying to comprehend what had happened to the raven-haired soldier.

"_Uchiha-san should be able to move now. Why is he still lying there?"_

That would be Sakura's undoing as the powerful Titan threw a crushing fist directly towards her face.

* * *

Sasuke had tried to move his right arm and left leg. The numbness and the pain were gone. He could freely move but what now? Sasuke knew there's always a limit for everything. Sooner or later, the adrenaline fueling her will run out, draining her strength further. When that happens, the Titan will put an end to her. It's true the Titan, too, has its limits, but will probably take a bit longer than Sakura to actually tire itself out.

Sakura was fighting a losing battle.

"_But why should I care?! Why am I standing here? She only thought of all this as an assignment, nothing more. It's not like she or I valued her life-"_

Sasuke was trapped in a myriad of emotions. But all thoughts flew out the window when Sakura's confused and intense eyes pointing at him. Though Sasuke was perfectly concealed behind the bushes, he felt her eyes were pointing straight at him. Looking into her eyes, Sasuke knew Sakura was **pleading** him…but for what?

Their little "connection" was soon broken off when she was knocked out. Sakura was mere millimeters and milliseconds of her life when she barely dodged the Titan's attack that could've punched her head off her neck. Although its fist barely grazed her cheek, the force was enough to knock the wind out of her. Sasuke felt this foreign sensation in his chest when he saw Sakura landing from an awkward fall. Sasuke felt an indescribable chill as he watched Sakura struggling to push herself up. Alas Sakura's tired arms failed her as she collapsed back down on the field.

"_She'll be ok…she can make it."_

But when he saw the raging monster charging towards the struggling blossom and ready to give the final blow, Sasuke finally reached his breaking point. All restraints were loosened as Sasuke dashed and tackled the woman out of the Titan's path. With Sasuke's swift rescue, he momentarily escaped the Titan's execution, taking a flabbergasted Sakura with him.

"Uchiha-san, what are you doing?"

"The obvious." Sasuke smirked darkly. He knew he'd just signed his death warrant by revealing himself to save Sakura. "You can argue my judgment once we come out alive from this."

Sasuke shielded Sakura from the Titan's view, which infuriated the Chimera more. Sasuke couldn't detect any signs of exhaustion in the Chimera; its anger adding gas to the raging engine. As for Sakura, Sasuke knew she was trying to conceal her ragged breathing. Before either side could make a move….

**BANG!!**

Sasuke shielded Sakura from the unexpected blast before them. Sasuke continued to embrace the woman as the former Titan's dismembered limbs and tissues scattered everywhere, its dark-green blood splattering.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Sakura released each other and saw Kakashi, with Naruto's LAARK in hand. By the captain's side were Naruto and Sai. The duo ran towards their captain, relieved to be reunited with their team and saved at the right moment. As the pair approached the others, Sakura noticed Sai was in and out of consciousness and Naruto was paler than usual. Without a word to neither of her superiors, Sakura ran back to the hiding place to get her medical supplies.

Meanwhile, Naruto was mumbling incoherent words, "Treat Sai first! He's dying…."

After Sakura placed Naruto to the side and began operating Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi discussed a few matters with each other.

"How did you find us, Kakashi."

"I followed your's and Sakura's scent…" then Kakashi's brows lowered as he saw the splattered Chimera. "Of course, hearing an angry Titan isn't hard."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, "Yeah…It just didn't make any sense. We're in the Triangle so it's heavily patrolled. How could Chimeras of such caliber pass through?"

"And it looked like they'd lingered here for awhile now. They'd executed the attack against us with precision," Kakashi then turned towards Sakura, who was now operating on Naruto. "Sakura, did you left Tazuna to go back and save Sasuke?"

Sakura was reluctant to confess to her superior she'd committed insubordination but she was "programmed" to be truthful. "Hai, Captain Hatake-sama. I left him in a shelter behind a waterfall not far from here."

"Sasuke, take Sai with you; I'll take Naruto. Sakura, take us to the waterfall."

"But sir! I'm not finished-"

"NOW!"

Scared witless by Kakashi's uncharacteristic outburst, Sasuke and Sakura silently obeyed the order.

* * *

Tazuna hugged his knees tighter against his chest as he felt the earth shook below him. Though the tremor was small and weak, it was still a disturbance nevertheless. Tazuna knew better than to think this was an earthquake. No…this felt like a Titan walking. Sometimes knowing too much is somewhat of a bad thing as Tazuna felt the footfalls becoming more apparent, coming closer towards his hiding spot. The scientist gripped Sakura's Sapper like it was his lifeline.

After long and excruciating 20 minutes, the rumbling grew weaker. The Titan was moving away. Tazuna finally breathed and his body became lax after that enormous mental stress.

After a few heavy pants, he breathed, "I'm out of danger."

Tazuna couldn't imagine what could've happened had the Titan not change its direction and continued its course. One thing he knew: he would've died, crushed to death by the behemoth. Even though he's out of danger, his life was still dangerously hanging by a thin thread.

"_Maybe finding something to distract my worries could do me some good."_

He took out a pocket-sized photo of his family from his coat pocket. It was a family full of joy and laughter. In the middle of the photo was his 11-month old grandson, in the loving arms of Tazuna's daughter. The mother's eyes had the beautiful motherly glow all women gained when they reached the stage of motherhood. It was a soft and beautiful glow that could never be fully described except beauty, warmth, and love. A muscular young man stood behind his wife and child, with his large strong hand holding his wife's shoulder supportively and lovingly. His huge silly grin showed all his pearly white teeth, a face that swelled with pride and contentment of having a loving family of his own.

Tazuna's eyes flickered between the image of his son-in-law and his slightly younger self, standing beside the young man. The image was of the younger Tazuna with a hearty laugh and a wistful hand on his son-in-law's head, like a father being proud of his son for achieving something great.

"I really missed those moments like this with you, Kaiza. You were like the son I've never had…and a father Inari could never replace in his heart even though he'd only knew you for 1 ½ years. Those were the happiest times of my life and I'm sure Tsunami felt the same thing. Even today I still had no regrets of having you into my family's life."

Tazuna forlorn smile quickly faded into a distant bereavement as the memories came.

"After you were suddenly gone, your family changed. We're no longer those joyful people in this picture you've taken. Tsunami worked hard to take care of the family never found another man; you're an irreplaceable man in her heart. Inari never had the fatherly encouragement all the other boys had; something I couldn't provide for him. Because of this your son was castigated from the rest of the children. If only…you didn't ended up like how I am right now."

The painful emotions had been clogged inside him this whole time that at last he could no longer contained them. The dam broke. Tazuna covered his face from the deluge of tears bursting from his eyelid as he choked into loud breathless sobs. Deep down, he knew what his fate will be; the same as his son-in-law.

"_That foolish girl. No matter how hard she tries, history will always repeat itself. That's destiny."_

Tazuna's emotional outpour stopped when he heard a deep moan further within the shelter. Tazuna held his breath once again, waiting for confirmation of his doubts. But there's only silence.

"_Just my imagination"_

But then he heard that sound again. This time, he could hear irregular footfalls. The footfalls were light and slow like a madman taking its time to stalk and kill its prey. The moaning grew in volume and so were the footsteps. Tazuna felt his heart was racing so fast, his chest hurt. Sweat mixed with tears as it drenched his body from head to toe.

As much as he wished to deny it, Tazuna knew there's someone or something sharing this rock shelter with him and it didn't feel pleasant…and slowly approaching towards him.

Tazuna's feet were heavy as concrete and glued to the ground. His mind just shut down, unable to think except to hold Sakura's Sapper, waiting for this grizzly apparition to appear. When the "apparition" finally revealed itself, the man finally exhaled forming a whimper in his throat.

Despite being the weakest of all the Chimeras, Tazuna was spellbound by fear before this frail Menial. Cold sweat drizzled down his body as his body shook like he had bathed in a tub full of ice. With feeble attempts, Tazuna stumbled backwards and the Sapper pointed at the Chimera.

"D-Don't come any closer!"

The trigger went off and the Sapper released several organic sphere mines before the "pursuing" Menial. Menials are not only the weakest of the Chimeras, but also the dumbest; this one didn't even try to avoid the mines and walked straight into them. Tazuna sighed in relief as the detonated on the Chimera.

"_It's over."_

But his celebration was cut short when Tazuna noticed something in the Menial's arms. It was a large glass spherical object with fluorescent matter inside. Immediately, the old man's face paled as the unusual object was about to land on the ground along with its owner. Tazuna knew what that object was and quickly turn to escape the shelter.

"**Bomb**!"

* * *

"Just how far are we?"

Kakashi asked impatiently as Sakura led him and Sasuke along the river. Even Sasuke winced from Kakashi's unusually harsh tone. Sasuke knew Kakashi as someone who could keep his cool under the most dangerous circumstances. But now it's like seeing a wholly different individual.

Kakashi noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere he created and sighed, "I'm sorry for worrying you. But Tazuna has no combat experience and we've had ourselves in unexpected circumstances neither of us would've predicted. So having him on his own for such a period of time could be risky."

"_I can't have history repeating itself again. Not like this," _he mentally added.

But Sasuke wouldn't leave it at that. Ever since the team met Tazuna, Sasuke had his suspicions about Tazuna's connections with Kakashi. This all stemmed from Tazuna's and Kakashi's cryptic conversation with each other when they'd met.

"-Sakura, how long have you left Tazuna at the waterfall?"

"Well over 2 ½ hours, Captain Hatake-sama. We'll arrive in 5 minutes. I'm sure things will go smoothly-"

Everything stopped when they heard a distant explosion. It came from the waterfall.

Sakura paled, with hundreds of possibilities racing through her mind. She pumped more energy in her legs to reach the destination quicker. All the while, her heart raced even faster, fearing the worst.

Once she got to the waterfall, Sakura saw some smoke behind the cascading water.

"Tazuna-sama! I've returned!"

Her fear intensified; no answer.

Sakura rushed behind the shelter and covered her mouth at the sight before her, as it will be for Sasuke and Kakashi once they arrived.

Right before her very eyes was the body of the elderly man, burnt beyond recognition. The only thing that identified the corpse was the partially burnt photo of the deceased and its family, hidden in its protective fist.

End of Chapter Six

* * *

**!!SNEAK PEEK!!**

_NEXT CHAPTER: **The Combat Medic's Burden**_

"You are a filthy damned manslayer, you worthless good-for-nothing!!"

Sakura's mind was so spaced out from her words, Sakura didn't even feel the angry hand that had just slapped her face. Sakura wouldn't mind the woman's actions...but her distinct words worsen the wounds that only Sakura understood. Sakura tried with all her power not to crack her mask, not cry, not show anything in front of her superiors, who were in actuality, adding tons of salt to her bleeding heart.


	8. The Combat Medic's Burden

**NB: **So here's a reedited version of this chpt. There aren't too much many changes but still changes nevertheless. If you're wondering why I'm doing this crap again, read the news update in my profile. If you would like to comment on the changes (if you've read the original) then pls review anon. Or if you would like to comment on my stupid idea of reediting this story for the umpteenth time, msg me if you like.

**Disc**: I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Arakawa Hiromu, respectively.

--_Thoughts--  
_--Signs, radio communications, etc.--

* * *

**The Perfect Soldier**

In medical textbooks, they say humans are supposed to be lighter when they are dead. But Sakura thought otherwise as the body Sakura was currently carrying home seemed heavier than when it was still blessed with the breath of life. As the team got closer and closer to the Dome, now 45 minutes away, the heavier the body seemed to be, making each step heavier for her.

"_On the bright side, carrying this slows me down and keeps me behind from everyone."_

Indeed, facing the team at the moment wasn't the shrewdest idea. After making a decision with fatal consequences, Sakura didn't dare to look them in the eye and tried to stay far as possible. Sakura only saw a glimpse of their reaction when they saw the corpse but that was enough for Sakura to cower towards the far back of the group. The tense and uncomfortable silence during their way back wasn't encouraging for the young medic, either. Nobody breathed a word, not even Naruto after he and Sai regained consciousness 30 minutes after Sakura discovered Tazuna's body.

"_If only I'd stayed with Tazuna…none of this would've happened. But what could I do? I couldn't let him die."_

Sakura had sunk further behind in trepidation once she saw the dome up ahead. The moment of truth was fast approaching. Sakura was dreading for the worst punishment the authorities could inflict upon her. Then again, no punishment could ever torture her more than seeing the anguished face of Team Kakashi:

Naruto's scrunched face, marred with giant tears as he lowered his head in mourning and shame.

Sai's eerily indifferent yet stolid look on his features as he saw the burnt corpse.

Kakashi's heavily sunken eye suggested his gloom.

And then there's Sasuke, his eyes hidden underneath his bangs. That made Sakura even more apprehensive; not knowing what was on the mind of the man she'd risked her life to save. But Sasuke's seemingly emotionless expression made him look like a rubber band being pulled too far and about to snap any moment.

Sakura hoped she won't have to see that. Sakura had a tiny spark of hope that she'll be forgiven. After all, this was her first mission so a slip-up wasn't unusual, especially for the only other woman in Konoha Kamikaze Army (in the minds of those chauvinistic men in the military). Besides, Sakura thought, there was panic when unprecedented danger came, splitting up the team (a risky move in warfare).

But all hopes she had were dashed when Kakashi explained the situation with two simple yet shattering words to the watchmen once they passed the gate:

"Mission: Failed"

* * *

**The Combat Medic's Burden**

Sakura was feeling like she was suspended by a thin piece of glass that was cracking as she opened the body bag inside a cold morgue in the KGH basement.

Sakura had always hated the body bag and wished she'd never use it. There are procedures and tools she'd personally thought as unethical, but Sakura always looked at a body bag with a foul eye. The reason was tragically simple: it meant that the patient couldn't be saved…that no highly advanced medical technology or procedure could save him…that **she failed** to save the patient. The body bag proved her failure.

And the fact that Sakura failed…was the bitterest pill for her to swallow. Civilian and combat medics alike knew one day one of their own patients will die during their care and must accept that fact eventually.

Sakura never accepted that. Failure was not an option in her life.

"_I let history repeat itself…again I let someone die…and could do nothing about it."_

Sakura had always loved this job as a doctor because she could save lives, which was her lifelong goal she'd strived for. But if something like this tragic scenario happened, Sakura hated this job more than ever. One of the downsides of this job is to restrain the guilt and pain of losing that patient by her own hand and retain a reserved persona. She must never be weak and over-emotional when doing one of the gutsiest jobs – putting people's lives at the palm of your hands and making sure they survive.

Which leads to the ultimate worst part of Sakura's job as a medic – breaking the tragic news to the deceased patient's loved ones. Her heaviest burden is to keep a straight face and tell these people, who had high hopes their loved ones would survive the operation, their loved ones didn't make it…that she failed to save him or her.

She had to face Tazuna's widowed daughter and grandson once and tell them what happened to him. Sakura knew what she had to do next and that was the most emotionally stressful part of her job – to show them the horrifically disfigured corpse so they can identify and claim the body. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine how she could divulge their distraught reaction once they saw it.

Sakura's heart raced faster still as she stood inside the frigid morgue, waiting for the "guests" to arrive.

Then it suddenly occurred to Sakura that the team was still here in the morgue, looking at the burnt corpse with morbid fascination. Neither of them had moved an inch. Before she could say anything to the men however, Sakura heard a commotion from the main hall.

"There must be some mistake, sir. We're not supposed to be here at the morgue."

When Sakura exited the room, she saw a woman holding a boy's hand. Apparently the woman was arguing with one of the medical staffers. Sakura paled in fear. Sakura recognized the woman and the boy in Tazuna's photograph. Tazuna's relatives have arrived.

Before the assistant could explain Sakura stepped in, "Excuse me, madam, but are you related to Tazuna-sama?"

Visibly surprised, the woman nodded, "Yes I'm his daughter, Tsunami," the widow then smiled sadly when her eyes fell towards the introverted boy, "and this is my son, Inari."

Inari bowed, as this was the common courtesy. But he wasn't smiling at all. And by the looks of it, he never smiles. After Sakura gave her own introductions, Tsunami asked the question Sakura dreaded.

"Can you please explain to me what is going on? We've been led down here to the morgue but we don't have any deceased relatives; we don't have any outside relatives we know of."

Sakura took a deep breath, trying her best to keep a straight face, "It has to do with your father, Tsunami-sama. You see…there was an ambush..."

Then the fearful, suffocating silence came. Tsunami whispered, "W-What happened to him?"

Sakura paused, observing Tsunami's state of mind. The middle-aged widow was pale and placed her free hand against her heart that was rapidly beating. Her other hand was squeezing Inari's hand with all her might, which he did the same for his mother as they both feared the worst.

"I'm very sorry madam, but the assigned team did everything they could to protect him."

Sakura discreetly bit her lip as she saw Tsunami's next reaction. As expected, the widow covered her move as giant tears began to pour out from her eyelids and stifle her choked sobs. Inari, tried to be a grownup, tried to hold back his tears and clenched his fists.

"Tsunami-sama, please come with me to the morgue so we can identify the body and give the body a proper burial," Sakura paused for Tsunami's consenting nod, "I must warn you Tsunami-sama, it's not for the faint of heart."

Tsunami tearfully nodded, taking small and solemn strides behind Sakura while Inari's head hung low. As each step become closer to the cold morgue, Sakura felt like she was walking towards death row.

And as expected, Sakura was greeted by a bloodcurdling scream once they entered the room. With her motherly instincts and reflexes, Tsunami wrapped her arms around her son to shield her son's innocent eyes as she cried in utter horror upon that sight. Tsunami knew her son already gone through too much for his tender age. The widow hugged her son tighter as she cried in agony, her tears soaking her son's hair.

Sai and Naruto looked away to avoid seeing the woman's grief. As for Sasuke, Sakura noticed he had lowered his head and his fists turned white. Kakashi discreetly zipped the body bag closed again to relive the woman of her emotional suffering. This wasn't much, but at least this was something instead of nothing. For any human being, knowing the existence of death in such a manner was indeed too painful to watch.

"YOU!!"

Snapped out of their stupor, the subordinates and Sakura were caught off guard by Tsunami's sudden reaction. One minute ago the woman was crying her heart out, and now she had a look of scorn and damnation as she pointed a condemnatory finger at a man nobody expected to hold a past grudge with someone – Hatake Kakashi. Then again…Kakashi's life has been a closed book to everyone.

"Never in my life would I've ever imagined of seeing the likes of you again!"

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, having known it would come to this. "I'm sorry we have to meet each other under these same unfortunate circumstances."

"So after your father decided to save his endangered men over my husband from being torn to shreds, you decided to play with my family's life again by letting my father charred to a crisp?! Blown into pieces? Why?! Why is my family being played like this? Why is God so cruel? WHY!"

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way again, Tsunami-san-"

"Don't you 'sorry' me, you insensitive scoundrel! Just like your father, you're nothing but a selfish fool! Did you actually enjoy our family's misfortunes? Is your family destined to ruin mine?"

All the subordinates in Team Kakashi were absolutely stunned and confused by Tsunami's harsh accusation at their leader, whom they greatly admired. Naruto, being the most outspoken of the group and a caring person at heart, tried to defend his mentor.

"Hey listen, you crazy lady! We're really sorry we couldn't save your father and you have every right to be upset over this, but you have no right to insult Kakashi-sensei like that!!"

Naruto received a step on the foot by Tsunami's son who was absolutely livid. Somehow the 10-year old boy broke free of his mother's protective grasp, instantaneously reacting from Naruto's sharp criticism of his mother, the only person the boy held dear to his heart.

"You don't know anything my mom went through so don't call my mom 'crazy'! You don't know what it's like to have happiness until someone literally took everything from you!"

Naruto mentally retreated after he saw the loss on the boy's face. Indeed, his life was different from Inari's. Naruto's life started out without any happiness – a stark contrast. He couldn't understand what this boy and his mother were feeling. The mother now looked disheveled when she was mourning for her father moments ago and her eyes were red and puffy as she broke down again and cried.

"I know I'm too old to say this but why is life so unfair? Kaiza and my father never wronged anyone so why were they rewarded with such a wretched way to die?! Oh God…please could You bring them back? I have nothing left but my dearest son! BRING THEM BACK!!"

The mother's control had flown out of the window by then and Sakura knew Tsunami had to know the truth – that Tsunami's loss was not Kakashi's fault this time.

"Tsunami-sama, please don't cry. Captain Hatake-sama isn't the one you should be placing the blame towards. I was the one who made the decision to abandon your father to save this team. I was the one who let your father unjustly killed. I'm to blame."

The room became nauseatingly quiet, like everyone was trying to hold back their explosive emotions from showing.

Tsunami spoke in the lowest of volumes, hatred hidden in her whisper, "So it was you who did this to him?"

Sakura tried to swallow that heavy lump in her throat, knowing the worst was yet to come. But she was willing to accept punishment. Tried to be strong as she could, Sakura answered: "Yes Tsunami-sama, I did it."

And Sakura was rewarded with a thunderous slap on the face. The slap was so hard Sakura's left cheek turned from pale white to bloody red. Sakura expected such a reaction from the distraught widow.

But Sakura never expected this:

"You are a filthy damned manslayer, you worthless good-for-nothing!!"

Sakura's mind was so spaced out from her words, Sakura didn't even feel the angry hand that had just slapped her face. Sakura wouldn't mind the woman's actions...but her distinct words worsen the wounds that only Sakura understood. Sakura tried with all her power not to crack her mask, not cry, not show anything in front of her superiors, who were in actuality, adding tons of salt to her bleeding heart.

_**Manslayer**_

Sakura hadn't heard that word for 5 years yet here it was again. That one word was enough for Sakura to lose her nerve – to make a huge dent on the fragile mental support she had. To be honest, Sakura could take any sort of insult thrown at her…but Sakura could never dissolve that one word. It was the one word Sakura never liked hearing, especially when that word was meant for her.

"_I tried to save this team because I don't want history to repeat itself...and redeem myself from being a manslayer…yet I repeated history anyway…"_

Sakura was so paralyzed by that one word that she wasn't able to discern anything that transpired. Sakura could barely hear the emotionally distraught and hysterical Tsunami and her son escorted out of the morgue and the body filed in one of the frozen cabinets. Sakura was numb as a statue, unable to notice the team slowly leaving the morgue and someone muttering the word "useless".

It took Sakura another 20 minutes to come to her senses a bit and saw Sasuke exited the rainbow room in small strides. Sakura hoped she could find forgiveness or perhaps encouragement or try to explain her actions from the one person that mattered to her the most.

"Uchiha-san, wait!"

Sasuke stopped at the threshold of the death room, his back remained unturned, not wanting to see her face even when she caught up with him.

"I'm tired of waiting. After all, it's not like I'd mattered when you decided to run off and do this stupid thing. After all these years of you annoying me, this ends here."

Although his words lacked any emotion, his words were sharp…and they hurt. Sakura knew Sasuke wasn't just telling her off about her screwed-up job during the mission.

"But-"

"I'm fed up with you."

Once Sasuke snapped those words, Sakura's mental glass floor finally shattered, falling into an endless black hole. Sakura's mind just turned blank.

To think that Tsunami's accusation was already dented her, Sasuke only needed five words to break her completely. Sakura could stand any physical punishment…but couldn't stand to bear this unimaginable pain in her chest. The most devastating part of Sakura's downfall was that this team she'd worked so hard for are absolutely displeased with her after her first assignment. This team that once tried to befriend her, now see her as an eyesore.

It would take Sakura another 50 minutes to realize she was still dully standing at the doorway of the rainbow room, with Sasuke long gone.

* * *

"This time, please remember to submit your report on-time, Mustang-san."

Riza sternly chided her captain Roy Mustang before they prepare to go their separate ways home after completing another ANBU mission.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye, I'll start writing it as soon as I get home-"

"8 hours later?" Riza added

Roy responded with a laugh. No one knows how to tame his bad habits as well as her. Sometimes it's hard to tell who's really in charge…

As Roy laughed away, Riza looked towards the sky, "Sir I suggest you go straight home; it's going to heavily pour and I know you hate it."

Roy stifled his laughed and looked at Riza's now-softened expression. Roy mentally chuckled. This woman could flicker from a strict military persona into an ordinary caring woman. Not many have seen that side of Riza Hawkeye. That thought earned him a lady-killer smirk.

"Good work on the mission, Hawkeye," Roy waved lightheartedly as he walked home.

"Yes sir!" Riza saluted to bid him farewell, unfazed by his smirk.

It was when Roy was completely out of sight did Riza begin her way home to her private apartment where she lived. It had been a long day but earning a good praise from Roy was enough to make her day.

But her thoughts were cut short when heard a voice resembling her female comrade nearby. Curious she followed towards her voice, leading her to the combat medic training and residential quarters in a secluded location. There, Riza spotted Sakura at the running track, with her military vest and shirt taken off and her heavy gear nowhere in sight.

"…213…" the medic panted.

Sakura focused on her running while Riza continued analyzing her. The blonde soldier noticed Sakura's bagged eyes, once sparked with die-hard determination, were now dimmed with antipathetic aimlessness and numbed with sorrow. Sakura also looked a bit paler than she should and the way her legs were running, they looked like they were about to collapse.

"Sakura-kun!"

"….214…"

"_214 laps?! She'd never pushed herself this far before!"_

Since she knew Sakura for years, Riza knew running was Sakura's way of coping or escape her troubled thoughts (like going to the shooting alley was Riza's method). No matter how bad the weather or her physical condition was at the time, Sakura would run to the point of physical and mental exhaustion.

"….215…"

But what worried Riza about this case was how Sakura was pushing her body to beyond her physical limit. What concerned Riza more was Sakura ignored her and kept running. Like Riza, Sakura had very few friends in the military circle and so she was always receptive to Riza. But now Sakura looked like she was bent on breaking herself by running herself to dangerous capacities, closing herself from her surroundings.

Riza knew she had to intervene before things worsen. But Sakura didn't listen and kept running. All Sakura could think of was running…running away from her troubles. And so Riza physically approached Sakura from behind and used both arms to squeeze Sakura by the waist and elbows, locking the younger medic in Riza's own grasp. Sakura struggled in Riza's grasp, desperate to get free.

"Sakura-kun, that's enough!"

The more Sakura struggled, the feeling of vertigo in her stomach became increasingly excruciating. Unable to fight it any longer, Sakura spewed out whatever that was left in her stomach. Seeing what had just transpired, Riza dragged Sakura to a nearby disposal bin and let her cough and spit out the rest of the vomit. Riza took a glimpse at the bin's contents and was disturbed from what she found.

"_It had never been this bad before. Something horrible must've happened_ – Sakura, I don't think you should run anymore. It's getting cold and it looks like a big storm is coming."

Not even noticing that Riza had dropped the formality suffix entirely, Sakura wiped her mouth clean and collapsed into the older soldier's arms.

"Even the heavens are disappointed in me. What was all that hard work for after 5 years of insufferable training? – Nothing! No matter how hard I tried to change things, nothing's changed and I'm still the 'Manslayer'!" Sakura lamented.

Riza knew there was more to this declaration and tried her best to console her friend.

"I know you, Sakura. You've always overcame this."

"I don't want to do anything anymore: I'm tired of running, tired of fighting, tired of hiding, tired of serving everyone – I'm just tired of everything. I just want to get away and take a long deep sleep. I'm so tired."

Riza could see all those things in her eyes and most of all – hopelessness. "Where would you like me to take you? At least I could help you with that."

"Take me to my parents," Sakura immediately answered.

Riza could see red flags going up. Whenever Sakura visits her parents she stays there for almost an eternity. Adding this ominous weather would be a bad combination. But Riza had to keep her word and from the look of utter desperation in Sakura's eyes swayed her to fulfill the somber request. Holding her pack in her right arm, Riza's left hand draped Sakura's over her shoulders as the senior medic carried her to her final destination.

For the first half of their journey, it was eerily quiet. Riza knew Sakura would eventually explain everything in her own way. Riza's patience finally paid off when Sakura asked,

"Have you ever hated Mustang-sa?"

"Never."

Riza soon regretted for answering so quickly when Sakura said the next thing:

"Even if he told you he hated you?"

Riza was instantly frozen on the spot, absorbing the words. Once they finally sank in, Riza felt like her head had been smashed by a sledgehammer. Riza was so dazed she'd almost lost her grip on Sakura's arm. The blonde felt her heart and lungs constricted, like everything had crumbled inside her soul; her self-control and security crushed in an instant.

At that moment, Riza realized what really happened to Sakura…and knew exactly what she was planning on doing. Riza's heart poured out to her surrogate sister with sympathy as her own painful memories came back like an angry tidal wave.

"_No doubt about it – this is uncannily like my first mission_. I actually went through a moment similar to yours."

"What happened, Riza?" Sakura asked weakly, dropping the formalities.

Riza paused for a moment; gathering her thoughts as she continued their journey, hoping this will calm her nerves a bit.

"It was my first mission with Team Mustang – an A-rank mission. We had to destroy a conversion center inside Yokohama. Everything was going smoothly during the mission…until Mustang-san was captured by a Carrier. He was out of ammo and the Carrier was too far and too high for even Armstrong to grab him down. The only option was to use my sniper rifle.

"But if I shoot the Carrier, Mustang-san would also be injured. I don't know what to do as confusion turned into panic; I cannot harm him but if I do nothing Mustang-san would be eaten or converted. And the mission – the explosives we've set up will detonate soon and if I don't act now, all of us will be caught in the explosion. I had to act fast and I must choose between saving the man I swore to protect with my life…or let him die in order to finish the mission."

Sakura, even in her numbed and vacant state, peaked in interest at how uncannily similar their situation was. It's ironic how their fates were both in the hands of the men that are more important than their own.

"He yelled at me to not shoot – ordered me to finish the mission. But I couldn't do it! I couldn't afford to lose him…and so for the first time in my life I disobey him. I chose – out of my own free will – to shoot Mustang-san. I still remembered how much blood gushed out from that wound."

Riza's legs feel like jelly as the graphic details ran across her mind.

"Although we succeeded our mission with no fatalities, I felt like I'd done a horrible crime. Mustang-san's reaction wasn't encouraging as he angrily glared at me during our way back, holding his bleeding shoulder. He didn't say a word to me; he must've hated me to the point that he couldn't say anything. Such an idea pained me. After my father was KIA, Mustang-san did all he could to protect my well-being and so I reciprocated. I-I couldn't imagine myself betraying that bond between the two of us…but I did."

"So what did you do then?"

"Mustang-san was choking me with his silent fury. That itself gave a huge burden on me. I resolved my burden by using my handgun…and shot myself on the left shoulder – the same spot where I'd shot my captain – to feel his pain. I didn't even think such an action would've permanently ended my shooting career."

Riza kept walking despite the tears forming in the corner of her hazel eyes. Riza remembered her long rehabilitation period to recuperate her shoulder while her team was deployed in other missions without her, leaving her at the hospital alone and in physical and emotional pain. Sakura could feel the hot tears landing on her arm and despite her exhaustion, tried to comfort her friend.

"You were lucky: lucky your arm – and your heart – recovered after he understood and forgiven you, lucky you get to choose this path because you wanted to and not out of tragic circumstances, and lucky you've never had to bear the burden of taking a human life."

Riza nodded solemnly and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Again you and I are polar opposites. Nevertheless we are the best of friends and surrogate sisters. I'd never regretted meeting you, Sakura. I'm sorry things had to turn out this way…but there's nothing else I can do for you."

Sakura felt like her heart (or what's left of it) being squeezed from her role model's genuine words, the few good things Sakura had heard somebody say to her in a long time.

"Don't be sorry, Riza. Luck was never on my side, anyways. I knew someday this was where I'd wound up."

Riza didn't realize they'd just arrived to their destination. As they reached the tombstone, Sakura asked Riza one last question: "What would you do if you really had to take a human life."

Riza paused for only a moment, "To be honest, unlike you I wouldn't feel like I'd done a wicked deed. I'd know that I'd killed someone for Mustang-san's sake and safety."

Riza helped Sakura stand on her own once they stood before the stone. The two soldiers looked at each other square in the eye.

"It was an honor training with you, Haruno-kun. Good luck."

"Thank you, Hawkeye-sempai."

They knew this was where they'll go their separate ways and so formal farewell with the formalities would be better; more honorable and able to cope better. As a final gesture of respect and farewell, Riza saluted the lesser-ranked soldier which genuinely surprised Sakura. Such humble gesture moved Sakura so much she gave the same gesture with equal heart despite her muscles shutting down.

It was time to go. Riza somberly walked out of the dreary property, never dared looking back. A goodbye means goodbye and a soldier must move on to fight another battle. Riza looked up towards the sky where it was as black and somber.

"_I wonder if Roy is already at home..."_

* * *

Once Riza was far from her sight, Sakura finally turned towards the slab of stone that marked the deaths of her parents – the people whom Sakura tried to redeem herself. Exhaustion fully seeped in when Sakura fell upon her knees. This was the place that marked her crimes and a constant reminder of her marred past. As the afternoon autumn sky became darker, sounds of howling winds became stronger, making this cemetery even drearier.

"I told myself to only cry for no one else but the two of you and only when I'm here to see you. I'd told myself to only cry on the days of your passing. I know you have expectations from me, but these three things are the only things I could keep. I'm very sorry…mom and dad."

Tears gradually leaked from Sakura's dulled eyes as icy droplets plopped onto her pale skin. Droplets turned to heavy downpour as the cold water pelted down on the woman. She didn't even feel the frigid water mixing with her warm stinging tears as they formed tiny rivulets on her cold pale cheeks.

"I couldn't keep my promise to him. Not even one single promise. Instead of helping him, I cut him really deep, hurting myself in the process. His bitterness towards me cuts even deeper."

Sakura took no heed to the growing storm. And then the sound of thunder rumbled nearby to join the raging wind and the stinging rain. Her words were almost incoherent when she croaked out her heart's deepest pain.

"I saw that look in his eyes to know he felt ashamed of his inaction and my poor decisions. I was more ashamed of myself than he was at me – ashamed I made the same mistakes I did back then. What kind of person am I, unable to even help the very last person alive that meant everything…when I already lost the two of you?"

A blinding yet terrifying lightning flashed, making the cemetery eerily like morning for only a flicker of a lightbulb. And once the apocalyptic thunder unleashed its might, she lets go. She was finally letting go what weighed her down for the entire day and all the baggage she'd been carrying for years.

Sakura finally sobbed and cried. With that heartwrenching cry, Sakura lost what's left of her energy. As soon as she gave out her last croaked cry, Sakura collapsed onto the soggy ground, like her body's "power switch" had instantaneously shut down. Her body laid there motionless as the icy rain continue to prick her like needles. As Sakura closed her eyes in exhaustion, the heavy rain and her giant river of unnoticed tears formed muddy puddles on the now-spongy earth.

* * *

The angry look on Jiraiya's face was enough for Team Kakashi to know one thing: they're screwed – big time. They've never seen that look on their leader before, with the blinding lightning seen from the window next to him adding a much scarier effect.

"What the HELL happened! The reason why I entrusted this mission to you was because you've never failed before. How could you've failed this mission? Do you have any idea what sort of mess you've brought upon us by letting one harmless old man killed?!"

The three subordinates cringed when the man banged his desk in fury. For the past two seemingly endless days, they barely uttered a word to each other or even slept much. This moment was the moment they dreaded most because they'd never imagined being in this position. This was the first time they'd ever failed a mission and now this felt like Judgment Day as they await their punishment.

"Not talking, eh? Well you'll know soon enough once I demote the three of you."

That snapped them out of their stupor. Naruto was visibly outraged and so were Sasuke and Sai. They were expecting some sort of consequential action…but not this.

"You can't demote us! You just promoted us!"

"You should be thanking me for only demoting you three. Usually with such failures you three would've gotten yourselves a front seat at the Tribunal. You better give me good reasons why I shouldn't implicate any of you."

Defeated, Naruto stepped back while Sasuke clenched his fists and trying to hold back his anger. Kakashi decided it was time to intervene before it gets ugly.

"Actually, Commander, there are a few reasons but I have to discuss them with you privately."

Jiraiya looked into the captain's eye for a moment, analyzing him with suspicion.

"Rest of you, out!"

As the three subordinates stiffly exited the office, Jiraiya gave an exasperated sigh before he gave Kakashi a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry what had happened, Kakashi. Are you feeling alright after all this? I still remembered what your father went through when he got himself into this same situation."

"Don't worry, I'm alright. My circumstances were a bit different than his. And besides, I've changed since then."

Kakashi then took out his report file. "My report here explains everything. But if you're concerned about who's responsible for this catastrophe, then it's a very complicated matter. The situation we got into was beyond any of our control and as much as I hate to admit it, but Tazuna's fate was sealed. The mission was almost impossible to succeed."

"That's a bold statement you're giving. Explain." Jiraiya folded his arms

"We expected a few small Chimeras here and there, but we got more than we bargained for. Not only were we attacked by Leapers, but also Slipskulls, Howlers, and even a Titan chasing us."

Jiraiya almost fell off his chair.

"Impossible! Chimeras of that size would've been easily spotted and immediately killed by the border patrollers. How could they be INSIDE the Triangle?!"

"That's not all. It seems these creatures had been lingering in that area for a long period of time. When the enemy ambushed us, they executed the attack with ruthless efficiency – using the surrounding environment to their advantage. That could mean they'd been spying on us and were familiar with the area. And that Titan we ran into turned a 500 hectare of forest into a barren wasteland. That would've taken months!"

"But how did they get past the patrollers? And how could Chimeras of such caliber linger right in our own backyard without our knowledge, even when multiple teams and squads in past missions had passed that area? Something's not right."

"I don't know what's really happening but think about it: how is this connected with past police reports of Menials attacking civilians inside the dome? Either someone is committing negligence on duty or there's something much more sinister none of us could ever predicted."

"You're right; this is difficult, finding the right person accountable. And all this stuff is in the report? You do know Tsunade and the top brass will be reading this, right? This could be a huge political firestorm you're brewing." Jiraiya nervously chuckled.

"But how could I ignore such a thing? Our country is at stake!"

"If only we knew what they are doing out there in our own territory. It can't be an invasion; at this rate, they could've done that whenever they wanted. What are they planning?"

"I don't know but I think Sakura's report might be a good start on this investigation. After our team got separated, Sakura was probably the only other person fully conscious throughout the ordeal. She may have seen something the rest of us haven't."

"I wish things are as simple as that, Kakashi."

"What do you mean?"

"Root hasn't sent in your combat medic's report yet. Either she hasn't sent it to Root or Root is trying to cover-up something after reading it. If it's the former, then something horrible must've happened to Haruno; she's supposed to submit her report 24 hours after returning; it's been two days since you've returned."

"And if it's the latter?" Kakashi's eye narrowed, fearing the worst as he watched the grim look on his superior's face.

"Then God help us."

* * *

Sasuke was feeling absolutely miserable, depressed, angry, and frustrated, in that unarranged order. The miserable weather wasn't helping, either. As the B4s waited outside Jiraiya's office, Sasuke tiredly leaned against the cold moist window to ease his stiff back. After letting out all his angry steam toward Sakura two days ago, Sasuke still felt like an empty void. In fact, he felt guilty and acted like a spoiled sensitve brat. In simple terms, he felt even worse after telling Sakura off. It accomplished nothing.

"_But she deserved that. So why am I still feeling so out of place…like I haven't accomplished anything?"_

Then again Sasuke really hadn't accomplished anything. He was unable to meet Kakashi's order of protecting Tazuna, allowing Sakura that huge responsibility by herself on her very first mission. But because of Sakura's selfish decision to not continue the mission, the mission failed catastrophically: an innocent man died unjustly, they failed the nation, they threatened the future of the nation, and the rank they worked so hard for was tarnished.

Sasuke briefly glanced at Naruto and Sai. Each man was in his own personal space and had been that way since they'd returned to Konoha two days ago. The men haven't spoken to each other since returning and that also meant avoiding each other day and night. Basically, their team had fallen apart. It would only be a matter of time when the powder keg exploded.

"You know what? – this is all your fault, bastard! You should've went with Tazuna-san instead of her! What were you thinking?!"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke accusingly. The tension between the three had finally reached a boiling point.

"Oh really?" Sasuke replied sarcastically, "I wasn't the one who was unconscious during the latter half of that mission when we're attacked! All you and that jackass did was to make a diversion."

"Then what this I'm hearing about you giving your assignment to that inexperienced hag when that wasn't even her assignment?" Sai ask snidely as his own anger building up as he shoved Naruto behind to confront the Uchiha.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?-"

"Oh so you're blaming me for all this?! Well you didn't give a flying fuck to bother telling me about her true assignment! So what were you doing while she and I were trying to make things right? – Oh that's right! You were poisoned shitless by some gas your pathetic lungs couldn't hold up!"

Sai grabbed Sasuke by the collar, "I dare you to say that again!"

The powder keg exploded. The three young adults began grabbing each other by the collar – or anywhere else on the body – kicking, shoving, and even exchanging a few punches. This was the only viable way to resolve their frustration and anger at each other…and their own inadequacies.

"What're you doing?!"

The trio's brief scuffle was interrupted when Kakashi and Jiraiya abruptly entered the hallway. The trio suddenly became nervous, having their superiors seeing them in such immature behavior.

"Have any of you seen Sakura?"

The trio was genuinely surprised when Kakashi didn't inquire further about their immature tantrum. The three of them looked at each other, searching for answers about Kakashi's sudden concern over the most troublesome "member" of this team. And by the looks of it, Kakashi was growing increasingly concerned by their silence and so was Jiraiya.

"This does not look good for Japan, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked very uneasy and upset as he continued to look into his subordinates in the eye, "How could you three not know of Sakura's whereabouts?! How could you've forgotten the one person who'd risked her life and limb to save the three of you from death? If it weren't for Sakura, I would've been burying the three of you in your designated graves by now! Where is your sense of honor?!"

The trio lowered their heads in self-disappointment, realizing their own faults. All this time they were lashing out at each other's errors, particularly about Sakura, only to found themselves blindsided by blaming each other.

Seeing they'd come to their senses, Kakashi spoke, "We don't know what had happened to her but Jiraiya and I suspected something horrible had happened to her…and it might not be an 'accident.' We need to find Sakura and get her in this office ASAP. Is that clear?"

"Yes captain!"

As the trio dashed towards the exit, Jiraiya looked at the cracked window created during the fight, leaving the hallway exposed to the brutal inclement weather. The glass splinters looked like beautiful crystals coated with a tiny dot of blood. "I think you should contact Sakura's former instructor to see if he'd seen her. I'm going to contact Tsunade right away. A cover-up or not, this is a serious matter."

Jiraiya noticed the crestfallen look on Kakashi's eye. Jiraiya knew immediately what was bothering his protégé and placed a confident squeeze on the captain's shoulder, "Don't worry Kakashi. I have faith in your students. This will not be another Hatake Sakumo-case."

"But I couldn't take care of Captain Ikichi's daughter like I'm supposed to. I've never felt so powerless before. I should've comforted her after that botched mission…but I just choked and couldn't mutter a single word of encouragement to her. If only I had stepped up and explain everything to her…things wouldn't be tragic as this."

Jiraiya frowned as he looked at the relentless storm within the room, leaving the walls, furniture, and carpet soaked and covered with dead leaves.

"No...it's not over until it's over."

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!"

The sound of furious thunder and lightning out-volume Sasuke's desperate cries for the missing girl. He and the others had searched almost half of Konoha for Sakura in the pouring rain and still no signs of her. As the rain continued to heavily pour, Sasuke knew the situation did not look good for her.

And for some reason, this foreign fear of Sakura's unknown whereabouts was weighing Sasuke down like a pile of bricks as his imagination become darker.

"_Stop! You're not supposed to worry about Sakura! Nothing happened to her! Just find her and don't panic!"_

Sasuke was thankful his cell's vibration interrupted his thoughts.

"Got anything, Uchiha?" Sai asked from the other line.

Sasuke answered with a disgruntled "No".

Naruto called from another line.

"Hinata-chan hadn't heard from her, neither. This weather has been really bad these two days and if Sakura-chan's out there somewhere-"

"I know, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped. "If we were her, where would we go under these circumstances?"

"You're asking **me**, Sasuke? None of us know her that well so how should I know where she would've gone to? If only we could get a glimpse of her mind…what do you think, Sasuke?"

And then that insidious fear inside him moments earlier had finally sank into reality. This weather, Sakura's disappearance – it all ties back to that one dream…the one nightmare that gave Sasuke the coldest of sweat a few nights ago. Only one place immediately came to mind now that his inner fears were brought out.

"_No….no she can't be serious about doing that, is she?-"_

"Uchiha are you-"

"Call an ambulance!"

Sasuke hung up the phone and dashed towards the isolated and creaky iron gates that marked the entrance of a cemetery. Sasuke hadn't visited this place for years and so he had difficulty trying to find the proper grave. As Sasuke tread through the giant rain puddles and tombstones, the adrenaline rushed through his veins when he realized this placed and setting looked exactly like that final climatic moment in his terrifying dream….

And soon Sasuke's heart missed a few beats at the sight before him.

Right before him in the heaviest of melancholy rainpour was Sakura, lying in a giant wet circle of muddied water and unmoving. Sakura's skin was as white as a sickly ghost and looked even whiter when powerful lightning flashed. The woman was so pale her once-exuberant pink hair now looked like deathly-calm lavender. Sakura's unconscious form laid before a small monument Sasuke remembered in horrific detail in his nightmare:

In Remembrance of Haruno Ikichi and His Beloved Haruno-Yukishiro Kasumi

"SAKURA!!"

* * *

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

* * *

**THE END!!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OF THE **_**REUNION ARC**_**!!**

**Next Arc: **_**Reflection **_

**Theme Jukebox**: "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams

* * *

**NB**: The jukebox song represents the entire Reunion Arc (chpt1-7) like an OP/ED theme of sorts. You'd probably guess this story will be long since I made such an arrangement. I like to play this song while reading the chpts. I'm not a musician but I love music and my fanfics were inspired by what music I listen to. So I totally recommend you guys to listen the song as your read.

As for Sakura's fate, I know, I'm sooooooo evil (hides evil laughter)! What can I say?

Please provide your offerings to **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** for being the brain cells behind this magnificent story! Please contribute here as well by offering any corrections that you think should be here (besides the ending)!


	9. Realization

**NB: **Wow! I haven't updated in 375 days!!! So sorry for such a LONG wait! I'm sure most of you were seething in anger as you counted the days. I'll elaborate the explanation on my profile.

Besides my extremely busy school life in both ways, I made some "executive" decisions on whether I should restart the story from scratch or re-edit my posted chpts due to the introduction of 2 new _Resistance_ series games. By Crazy-Silly-Me's suggestion, I chose the latter. This fic will remain to be based on the first game. If I didn't, this story would never finish!

I reedited the stuff I either thought were cliche or lame. I also changed or added scenes due to my storyline revision based on some new ideas that I saw from the 2 new games. So I put my updating on the sidelines and focused on major scenes and plot revisions. So once again I'm sorry for such a LONG wait! The re-revisions are crucial because they reflect the outcome of this updated chpt.

Get to the point, you say? Well, **this chpt would make alot more sense if you reread chpt2, 3 and 5**. Why? Because it is this chpt reveals a crucial piece of the puzzle involving Sakura and Kakashi! I hope that spurred your interest to read more! Other chpts except the prologue and chpt6 also have some re-revisions. You could read them too if you're interested but the 3 chpts I listed are the most important.

**Standard disclaimers applied**

* * *

**The Perfect Soldier**

_The halls of this once happy and peaceful home were now somber and cold._

_The only living object in this home was an 18-year old girl wearing a black dress, with black flats and stockings, sitting in her cold and lonely bedroom. The pink-haired girl bit her lower lip to keep her sobs and tears under control as she tried to finish writing a letter at her desk. _

_But whenever the pink-haired girl briefly glanced at the photo of the boy whom she was writing to, she just couldn't restrain her tears anymore. When she wrote the final – unthinkable – sentence, Sakura broke down and cried her already tormented and broken heart out._

"_No! I-I can't do this to him! I can't!"_

_The pink-haired girl gripped the edge of her desk, clinging on to whatever amount of sanity she had left as the sounds of her cries and sobs echoed across the halls of her eerily silent home. The girl wrapped her arms around her head and cried on her already-wet forearms, pushing that unhappy letter by the side. _

"_I'm a horrible person," she sniffed in self-loathing as she looked upon the folded letter on the edge of her desk._

_Sakura turned her eyes to look outside the window instead of her dark cold room. But as she saw the picture of her family that was once here by her side, the heavier her heart became. It reminded her of why and what she must do what she has to do. Sakura turned back towards the first picture once more with tears flowing across her face. The picture was of her and the only person left that was important to her._

"_I have no choice, Sasuke-kun. I have to do this…for your sake."_

_Sakura picked up the picture and reminisced. It was when she and Sasuke last saw each other a few months ago. As Sakura continued to look deep into Sasuke's onyx orbs, her tears slowly lessened. Reason sank back into her fragile heart once more as she whispered._

"_I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun."_

_Taking a deep breath, Sakura shut her eyes as she slowly placed the picture frame face down on top of her desk with her nerveless fingers, leaving the picture of her family face up on the desk. Holding on to her resolve and the letter with a heavy heart, the pink-haired girl left her personal sanctuary. Sakura took a key and locked her bedroom she had used for 18 years, sealing off this physical part of her life. Once she discarded the key, Haruno Sakura robotically exited her house for one last time as she proceeded to her father's funeral._

* * *

**Realization**

Sakura slowly woke up with a massive migrane that was similar to somebody drilling screws into her skull without sedatives. Sakura clutched her head in pain and closed her eyelids shut from the blaring bright hospital lights. Sakura's blurry line of vision could barely make out a figure looking down upon her. But she was so lightheaded she could barely focus on the figure above her.

"You're awake, Sakura?"

Despite the pain Sakura recognized the strict motherly voice.

"Yuuhi-sensei?" she croaked.

Kurenai said nothing but handed out a few pills to Sakura. "You probably need the painkillers, as usual," Kurenai paused as she watched Sakura dizzily sat up and swallowed the pills without hesitation. She noticed Sakura's cheeks were wet with cold tears.

"How's your headache?" Kurenai asked casually.

She turned her face towards the rain-splattered window, blankly staring at the autumn storm outside which reflected everything that has happened in her life. Sakura plopped back down on her bed, refusing to answer her former teacher.

"I'm assuming it's bad, considering you had pneumonia and had been unconscious for three days straight."

A frown creased on Sakura's lips, still looking at the dreadful scene outside. "So I'm not dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

It sounded almost sarcastic but Kurenai's ruby eyes narrowed when she saw the look of disappointment on her student's face, like Sakura had wanted to be dead. "I said 'unfortunately' because you wouldn't have so much on your plate if you were dead."

Sakura looked confusedly at her instructor. Kurenai rubbed her forehead.

"Somehow not only did you get the military involved, but you also got Root and the government involved over this. After you're fully recovered you will be sent for questioning. That's the plan, anyway."

"What about the team?"

Kurenai shrugged, "I haven't been introduced to them yet so I don't know what they're planning – I guess the captain felt such idea as meaningless. Either way they're involved in this case even if your contract with them is terminated."

It was when Sakura heard Kurenai's last word did she felt this strange sinking feeling spread all over her frail form as Kurenai's words keep repeating themselves like a broken record. Sakura wasn't sure why that suddenly weighed her down like a mountain of bricks, but the thought of how this team she worked so hard for would probably abandon her stung. It stung because it reminded her why they would do such a thing….

_It reminded her that disastrous mission she herself had caused…_

_That reminded her how her selfishness resulted in the death of an innocent man…_

_…which reminded her of the humiliation she had caused upon so many people…._

As each piece of realization sank in, Sakura felt sicker than before. As she painfully swallowed each piece of unwanted reality, Sakura ultimately realized that she had let _everybody_ down. She failed her mission. Sakura was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even register the water coming out from the corner of her eye.

After a long suffocating silence, Sakura whispered:

"Yuuhi-sensei – may I ask for a favor?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the first floor of the military hospital, Kakashi is trying to negotiate with the hospital wards in vain.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Captain Hatake, but when combat medics are in intensive care no one is allowed to see them," a twig-thin nurse spoke apologetically towards the man.

"Then could you at least inform me the current status of her condition?" he snarled towards the disinterested desk nurse. Kakashi never hold grudges on women, but this nurse is probably the most unattractive woman he'd ever met. Not only was she rude, she wasn't the most appealing person to look at.

The nurse turned to him once again, this time with a very irritated look on her pale face. "I'm sorry sir but only the proper authorities have such access."

Kakashi's eye narrowed when the nurse returned to her desk work. Kakashi yanked the computer plug out of the socket, destroying the now-infuriated nurse's unsaved documents.

"What the HELL is your problem!"

"You obviously made those rules up just to get rid of me! Why can't I see my own team member?"

The nurse's menacing glare could almost burn a hole on a wall, "I will _permanently _send you to a hospital if you don't leave this instant!!"

Knowing this was a meaningless battle, Kakashi stormed outside to the smoking area where his subordinates quietly waited for over 2 hours today. Like the past 3 days they stood near the hospital entrance like cold statues and the air around them had this thick and almost visible tension.

"Any luck, Kakashi-sensei?"

Thankfully for the two silent types of the group, Naruto always did the talking for them. But to their disappointment, Kakashi shook his head. Venting out his frustration, Naruto punched a nearby beer vending machine.

"Why is this happening? We just wanna know if she's ok!"

While Naruto used physical means to vent his anger, Sasuke and Sai felt no other reason to wait and stay here any longer. They were leaving their separate ways until Kakashi informed them vital information.

"The military hospital is shielding her from us. The KMH staff said no one is allowed to see her. But then they said that the 'proper authorities' could acquire information on her health. This means while we are barred from seeing Sakura, the KMH higher ups and ROOT could interact with her with no strings attached."

The three young men immediately paused. Outrage, curiosity, confusion, and a myriad of reactions were written all over their faces as new questions began to emerge once they heard this.

"But why would ROOT do such a thing?"

Surprisingly, it was Sai who answered Naruto's question.

"Probably because of the mission's failure was caused by one of their own, ROOT's higher-ups are trying to cover-up something so they could elude Tsunade and the military investigators. Danzo is a conniving little old man, after all."

"And I have a hunch," Kakashi added, "that Sakura is not even in the ICU from the beginning and is placed somewhere else in the hospital."

Kakashi paused for a moment before turning to Sasuke, who had been silent on this whole issue. In fact, Sasuke hadn't spoken a word since he carried Sakura into the hospital a few days ago. Though Sasuke had hid it well, there was a glint of turmoil in his cold black eyes.

"Sasuke, when you found Sakura, did you see any visible wounds or anything else that would seem life-threatening? Was she harmed by someone?"

Sasuke didn't respond to Kakashi's interrogation. Sasuke had tried repressing the moment he frantically carried Sakura to the hospital ever since it occurred. But deep down he knew he had to eventually confront his emotions. Sasuke had to filter out the emotions he had felt and only gather the objective details from that experience. Sasuke closed his eyes as he revisited the painful memory.

_The memory of the relentless rain, the wrath of lightning, the mournful wailing of billowing wind, the huge brown puddles, and treading through the muddy earth._

_The memory of the once girl of his childhood lay lifeless on top of her family's stone, her body exposed to the malevolent storm. Her skin was dangerously pale white, that her once vibrant pink hair now seemed purplish in the dark._

…_The memory of him holding the frail girl tightly in his arms as he carried her to the hospital-_

It was here when Sasuke noticed the things he didn't at that moment of time. She was so fragile…yet there were no signs of struggle around the area where she was found. When he frantically carried Sakura to KMH, there were no traces of blood on him or on her body. Sure it has been raining for the past week and the rain could've washed off the blood away, the blood had to be washed away to somewhere else, which Sasuke did not find and which could mean she had little or no wounds…

Sasuke turned to Kakashi with a grim look of realization in his eyes.

"No. There was no cover up, the way I saw it. Sakura was at the gravesite to die on her own accord. It was no coincidence she was unconscious on her family's gravestone."

"Why would she do that?!"

Sasuke couldn't unclench his fists as he self-reflect on his own involvement in this entire fiasco.

"Because," Sasuke gritted his teeth, "we blamed her for the failure and she took the blame on herself. We brought her here!"

There was brief period of uncomfortable silence until Sasuke once again spoke.

"I don't care. I'm going in to find her."

"I'm coming too. I'm sick of standing here waiting! Who knows what those people are trying to do to her."

Sasuke smirked for the first time when he heard Kakashi gave a sigh of resignation. He's coming along with him and Naruto. Only Sai remained unconvinced.

"But how are we going to see Haruno? If it's true that ROOT did not want us here, we might be trespassing."

If Sasuke's smirk wasn't creepy enough, Naruto's was even creepier. Naruto's grin could make a Cheshire cat and a red fox shudder, "We're not going to 'see' her. We're just…'dropping by'."

When Sai gave no reply but his usual blank smile, everybody knew everyone was on board with this "mission."

"Then let's do it!"

* * *

The cranky nurse was ferociously retyping her documents when-

"Help me, beautiful lady!"

A thoroughly soaked man with blonde hair hurled himself onto her front desk, making her desk as wet and muddy as he was. In normal circumstances, she would've exploded in wrathful anger by now. But when the soaked – not to mention **well-built** – young man fell before her feet and called her "beautiful," it's no surprise all rationality fell out of the window.

"Are you alright, sir?!"

"Oh beautiful nurse! It hurts!"

After all, with her extremely thin stature, her extremely pale complexion, the superfluous makeup and mascara on her face and eyes, and her wild hair bun, this woman looked like an unentertaining, unattractive, anorexic clown. Being called "beautiful" **twice **by an attractive – even when covered in mud and soaked from head to toe – man was the greatest gift to her from God.

"It's alright; I'm here to help you. Where does your body hurt?"

As the nurse tried to find the source of the problem, the blonde man gasped in pain and reflexively clung to the hideous woman, earning a faint blush on her face.

"Ow! I don't know! Oh it hurts so bad!"

"Don't worry! I'll call someone from upstairs to take care of you-"

To her surprise and pleasure, he clung to her even tighter than before, earning a dark red hue on her face that could be seen through the horrendous makeup.

"No please! Don't leave me, nurse!"

As the blonde-haired man continue to writhe on the floor in "pain," Sasuke and Sai stealthily passed the front entrance. As she continued to occupy herself with caring for the "sick" man, the two dark haired men quietly pass through the lobby and entered the back of the hospital.

"Who would've thought that dickhead was such a good actor?" Sai thought out loud as they snuck passed the security cameras.

"Naruto is a dumbass but that doesn't mean he's dumb with distracting the enemy," Sasuke rubbed his temple in embarrassment at Naruto's supposedly unconvincing act.

Once the coast is clear, they entered a supply room and put on medical masks to disguise themselves. After they put on their disguises, Sai infiltrated the security room across the supply room in order to control the security cameras.

Meanwhile Sasuke waited for the signal to proceed further. Sasuke then felt his phone vibrate. Sai texted Sasuke the signal. While Sai stay in the central security system, Sasuke dashed towards the backstairs to find Sakura on his own. Sasuke knew this would be a challenge, considering how big the hospital is. But that mattered little to him.

All that mattered was find Sakura and sort out the mess he made between the two of them. It was when Sakura was taken away from his arms when he arrived at KMH did he realized how genuinely selfless she was. It wasn't a command or a programmed function in her to put him first before her own obstacles; it was from her own free will to protect him. It was cruel and unfair of him to be so selfish towards her in return.

"_Wait for me, Sakura. I'm coming."_

* * *

Kakashi climbed up to the trees for slightly higher viewpoint, with his eye patch removed. With his transplanted "eye," Kakashi's role as reconnaissance and scouting is very useful, especially for this "mission." His red eye scanned through the curtained windows, some concrete walls, and some of the occupants of the building.

Sasuke sent Kakashi a message from his cell.

"Where should we start Kakashi."

"Check only the private rooms. Being a female, she wouldn't be cohabitating with the men of the military so she must be isolated somewhere."

"Think she's in the ICU like the hospital said?"

Kakashi start by looking at the top floors, which the ICU should be located in, if his memory was correct. Since the accident involving his eye transplant, Kakashi has never been in the hospital wards.

"I don't see her. She must either be beyond 20 meters away from the windows…or she's not on that floor. Check the lower floors"

Thankfully for Kakashi's "eye," it helped Sasuke narrowed down the list of floors and rooms he would've needed to check. As Kakashi scanned the infirmary wards on the lower floors, Kakashi spotted the silhouette of a woman…..

…A woman that made the blood in his veins grow cold and thin. Kakashi's mask could not conceal the look of shock on his face, like he just saw a horrifying ghost of someone he knew and wanted to forget. His whole body almost completely turned numb seeing this woman before his very eyes. Had it not been his phone's vibrate, Kakashi would've fallen off the tree and into the soggy earth.

"_No…that's impossible!! How could this be?! She's been dead for 8 years! There's just no way!"_

Kakashi shook away the cold shiver lingering in him. He had to stay focused and not on such personal things. Kakashi checked his messages. The recent one was an urgent one from Sai:

"Uchiha - Danzo and his lackeys are heading your way."

* * *

Kurenai brought Danzo to Sakura's bedside, as part of Sakura's unknown request. Along with Danzo were two of his right hand men, who were failing in their effort of displaying their annoyance with this situation. Another man who accompanied Danzo is the head doctor of ROOT, Fukuda Hisao, who was cowering behind the 3 powerful men like he felt he didn't belong in such a place.

"Explain yourself, Medic. Why have you summoned us?"

Although Sakura was taught to also show her respects to Danzo's colleagues, Sakura paid no attention to the man's demand. Straight to business, Sakura turned to Danzo.

"How much would my assigned Team be involved in the investigation regarding the mission, Danzo-sama?"

Danzo's face revealed nothing but suspicion, "You are a member of that team. Since the failure was related to you, the team will also be under investigation. What are you planning, Haruno?"

Sakura paused, as if reconsidering on what she was about to say or ask next.

"I will submit my delayed report which will include my full confession of what had happened in the mission. Then, if I may, I request to be sent to the Basement, and have my memory refigured again to serve another team."

At this request, Kurenai and Dr. Fukuda were shocked with disbelief. First came disbelief then came sadness as they realized what Sakura was attempting to do. Danzo, however, was cold and contempt.

"You have no right to seek such demands from me, especially after you brought a virtual typhoon into this agency."

Sakura nodded apologetically, "I am well aware of the extent of the damage Konoha is facing from my actions and for that I am sincerely sorry for the troubles I've caused. Therefore to redeem myself for this agency and the team who entrusted me, I have a solution that will help ROOT, the military, and Konoha from the crisis my mission had started."

It was the last part of Sakura's declaration that sparked the interest of Danzo's two associates. Danzo appeared to remain unaffected by her but allowed Sakura to continue.

"Yuuhi-sensei had already informed me of my captain's report. The report resulted in an unnecessary tug-of-war between ROOT and the military. Therefore, I will make a full confession of everything that has happened the past few days that will explain my captain's unintentionally accusatory report. If Governor-General Tsunade-sama demanded bipartisanship, then I will be interviewed simultaneously by a representative of the military and this agency. In so doing, my captain's team will not get involved in multiple interrogations and political wrangling between the two factions."

At this point Danzo's two subordinates were pleased with the proposition – glad that all their baggage could fall upon the shoulders of one and not many. But Danzo was neither pleased nor displeased with the proposal, as if Sakura's fate meant nothing to him in the outcome.

"And your reason of going to the Basement is because…?"

Sakura bitterly swallowed. She had been on this path before, the path of no return. Her next decision will change her forever for better…or worse. But this time, Sakura knew many depend on her next course of action would be.

Sakura decided she had to walk the plank.

"I only made such requests because I burdened my superiors and all those who had entrusted me. My failure is unacceptable and therefore I believe I am no longer adequate to be a Combat Medic, at least to my current assigned team. If I could not rightfully and efficiently serve my assigned team, then I am incapable of serving other teams in the future in such state as I am now. Therefore it would be proper to reset my memory all over again-"

**CRASH**!!!!

Everyone was startled by a sudden ruckus from the supposedly empty hall outside the room. It sounded like something large had spontaneously collapsed and collided with several other objects nearby, toppling them as well. Unlike the rest of the befuddled audience, Danzo's eyes glared with deadly suspicion of the sudden noise outside this private room.

Something is amiss.

"Fukuda. The hallway."

The order was short, direct, and discreetly menacing. It always terrified the old doctor who wanted nothing to do with this organization. Without second thoughts, Fukuda hurried himself to the door and nervously looked out towards the quiet hall. Sweat began to form when he spotted an unexpected eavesdropper right next to him…..

It was a young man with spiky black hair and onyx-colored eyes. Fukuda assumed this young man is the culprit. The young man's palms were supporting him after his fall. He seemed to have fallen backwards out of shock from something and knocked down a metal trash bin behind him, the contents were still scattered on the floor untouched. It was when Sasuke saw this old man looking straight at him in surprise did Sasuke realized he was good as caught. Game over.

"Well?" Danzo asked from inside.

The doctor gulped and looked into the young man's frightened expression and then Danzo's suspicious glare. Sasuke held his breath and braced for the worst. Sasuke knew his fate rested upon what this old man's was going to do next....

The doctor gave Sasuke a brief wink, "It appears a janitor was cleaning something in the _staff_ _lavatory_…." Sasuke mentally sighed with relief as Fukuda closed the door behind him.

Cleaning up the garbage on the floor, Sasuke soundlessly entered the staff restroom where the old man discreetly guided him to hide in until it was safe. While he could finally breathe in relief inside one of the stalls, he did not feel so well.

After hearing everything that transpired in that room, Sasuke felt the floor underneath him disappeared. Feeling lightheaded like he did earlier, Sasuke leaned back against the stall and dizzily sat down on the tiled floor. Everything he'd heard back there seemed almost surreal, like gory science fiction that leaves people nauseous.

As the disbelief began to fade away, Sasuke felt something he hadn't felt for a long time: grief. As he digested everything his childhood friend had said in that room, Sasuke felt even emptier than he had been when she unexpectedly disappeared from his life years ago. When the sickening reality began to sink in one grim conclusion, Sasuke had this feeling like someone he cared deeply for had died….

"_All this time…Sakura never recognize me?"_

* * *

Danzo said nothing in return to Sakura after she offered her explanation. Instead he and his two close aides were ready to leave this place. Sakura tried her best to hide her disappointment for being in such a pathetic situation she was in, worthlessly begging others for help. And all that effort only got her a "We'll wait and see how everything will turn out" from her boss before he left. Sakura hated being in such a condition as she was in right now.

Kurenai and Dr. Fukuda stayed by her bedside. Neither of them liked Sakura's decision to go to the Basement. Fukuda wiped the tears from his eyes and Kurenai clenched her fists in defeat and anger.

Doctor Fukuda tried to soothe the young woman, or perhaps talk her out of this idea.

"Why the Basement, Sakura? You know what else might happen down there besides refiguring your memories and conditioning your mind. Once you're down there, Those People could do absolutely anything to you."

Sakura didn't spoke a word but nodded. Sakura knew how much risk she is putting herself into. The old doctor solemnly left the room to leave the two women alone. He was the most renowned research physician in the nation. Yet he could do nothing to ease this young woman's personal troubles.

"Do you not know what your father's last command was?" Kurenai angrily tried to hold back her own tears.

Sakura sadly nodded, "To care and protect me with your life. I am the only thing that gives you purpose in this world."

"Then do you remember our deal? If you die, then I will leave with you. How would I explain this to your father when I see him in the afterlife?!" Kurenai could no longer hold her tears back. Even Kurenai hated how everything ended like this, being unable to fulfill Ikichi's final request.

This time Sakura knew she was doing something she hadn't done in a long time. Fresh tears rolled down her cold cheeks…and it no longer mattered if she was showing emotional weakness in front of people.

"You could tell my father that all of this was not your fault. It was mine. It was because I was selfish and tried to protect what mattered to me rather than my objective. My selfishness led to the death of an innocent man. And the person I tried to save wasn't even the person I was searching for all these years. I wasted that crucial moment during the mission to save a man who has no relation to me. Had I known this, I would've stayed with Tazuna-sama. But I was foolish, naïve, ignorant, and worst of all selfish. Kurenai-sensei…don't leave this world so soon. You still have someone who loves you…."

Sakura noticed Kurenai was no longer paying attention to her but to someone else by the door.

"We have never spoken to each other, young man," Fukuda whispered to Sasuke and quickly as he left the room as if this whole thing never happened. After all, he just aided an intruder into the hospital.

But Sasuke didn't care what the old man said. What really mattered was getting the truth from Sakura by himself. All of this must be some kind of sick joke. A surreal, horrible nightmare.

Sakura was about to ask why Sasuke was in a no-trespassing ward, until Kurenai confronted him by pinning him to a wall.

"Yuuhi-sensei! Please don't hurt him! He did nothing wrong!"

Sakura tried to get up but the medications made her too motion sick to even get up out of bed. Kurenai tied the subdued man with stitching wires. It wasn't fair how all the tragedies Sakura suffered because of trying to befriend this man.

"I may fear your father, Uchiha Sasuke, but those days are over. You ruined her life, just like your captain ruined mine. You don't even have the right to be acquainted with this girl since the first day you met her. A scoundrel like you don't deserve it!"

Sasuke struggled to get free from the wires tied on his wrist, "Woman, what the hell are you talking about!"

Kurenai was so angry at that point, she was ready to slap Sasuke over and over again until he spits blood out of his mouth. But that never happened.

Because a strong grip stopped her wrists from hurting Sasuke.

Kurenai's ruby eyes widened in recognition. She recognized that strong grip and callous hand all too well. And Sasuke gave Kurenai the bombshell when he spoke to the owner of that hand.

"Kakashi. When did you get in," the Uchiha asked as Kakashi silently cut off the wires.

Sasuke and Sakura saw how Kakashi and Kurenai awkwardly stare at one another, neither one of them uttered a sound. The room was thick with uncomfortable silence. One looked shocked with disbelief and the other looked sad and nostalgic. Neither of them blinked nor paying attention to their surroundings, their eyes unintentionally gravitated themselves toward each other. Sasuke looked back and forth at the seemingly acquainted pair, trying to figure out what was happening between these two.

Sakura sighed and looked outside where the weeklong downpour has finally ended, "Yuuhi-sensei, maybe you should talk to him privately at the roof? The rain has stopped."

Sakura was answered with silence. But Kakashi and Kurenai seemed to have heard Sakura's suggested and discreetly, finally leaving Sasuke and Sakura to their own private confrontation for the truth.

This time, it was Sasuke and Sakura who were doing the uncomfortable staring contest.

"Is it true, Sakura?"

Sakura looked genuinely puzzled, and Sasuke was becoming more impatient. He's going to cut to the chase.

"Do you have amnesia?"

Sakura tried to give Sasuke the best answer she could, "Like all combat medics, with Hawkeye-sempai as the exception, I was sent to the Basement to have the standard mind conditioning process. The mind conditioning process also erased and changed certain aspects of my memory in order to mold my emotions to become the ideal CM. There is no affirmative yes or no answer to your question."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because I don't know how much of my memory had been changed, if there was any. I know who I am, so I'm not an amnesiac. At the same time I doubt the authenticity of me recollecting my past, which makes me an amnesiac. I know it is confusing…and it has never been more so since I met you at the hospital."

Though still slightly shocked with disbelief from his earlier discovery, Sasuke felt that there's still hope that she still has some vague memory of him. Does this mean she had some kind of recognition as to who he was to her in her previous life?

Sasuke silenced the voice inside his head as Sakura continued:

"When we first met, I felt like we've met before. I was so speechless at the time when I started to think you might be that boy I'd met years ago. I was so certain by then when you spoke and acted towards me in such an intimate manner. But I also had doubts because I had that same sense of familiarity when I met Captain Hatake thus I thought this feeling I had towards you was merely a coincidence. Besides, the fact that I didn't know your name at the time-"

"-Wait! What?! You mean you didn't even know my name that whole time when we met during check-up?"

"Had I fully recognized you, Uchiha-san, I might've called you by first name, even if it was against the rules. But I didn't 100% recognized you or know your name. So I called you by what was given on your military name tag."

Sasuke looked at the name tag sewn on the left side of his military jacket collar: Uchiha S.

"_So that's why she called me 'Uchiha-san' instead."_

"Even after I discovered your first name, I still have doubts. I remembered a boy named Sasuke whom I quickly bonded with when we were little. But that's all I know: I don't know or remember his clan name, his exact physical description, or his date of birth. With such limited leads I had, it's obvious my search was difficult."

Sakura gave a dark laugh, "After all, there are over 1000 Sasukes around my age who are currently serving in Konoha, according to the computer database in the military archives. My search could've been far easier had I completely recollected that memory. So in my blurry mindset, you could and couldn't be the boy I knew from my previous life. I was so troubled all this time, trying to figure you out. That's why I kept everything to myself."

Then Sasuke saw the cold expression on Sakura's already pale face.

"But now, I know you couldn't be him."

Sakura no longer looked at Sasuke in the eye, as the room suddenly grow heavily quiet. Her silence and her last sentence only suffocate him from within.

But Sasuke's cold heart wasn't prepared for what Sakura was about to say to him.

"You can't be the Sasuke I'm looking for…because I know I met someone a long time ago named Sasuke, who aspired to not just be a soldier, but also my hero and protector. Though I will always respect you as protocol, I have realized that you are not him, after the way you treated me….because you are nothing like the Sasuke I remembered as. Even if you're never that person I was looking for, I don't think I should look for him anymore, for I'm no longer worthy to see him after letting this disaster happen."

When Sakura turned to face Sasuke again, he was already gone, left through the window where Kakashi snuck in undetected.

Sakura couldn't understand why Sasuke was so sensitive and so personal over such trivial matters. Could he really be her Sasuke?

"_No…the Sasuke I remembered would never said those things to me, no matter how bad things were."_

Meanwhile Sasuke quickly landed on his feet after exiting from the hospital window. Paying no mind to the calls for him from behind, Sasuke felt he needed to run far away from here as possible. Sasuke felt ten times worse than he was at the hospital, with all hopes he had shattered.

The only thing Sasuke could think of was that he needed to find closure. If he no longer mattered to Sakura, then Sasuke must bitterly accept it. And to accept such tragic realizations, Sasuke knew he had to find closure in order to cope. And he knew exactly whom to ask to find "closure."

"_Itachi, I will get the truth out of you no matter what."_

End of Chapter 8

We were supposed to be chasing after our dream  
Yet we stumbled over others on this narrow winding path.

* * *

**_Reflection _Arc theme: **"Again" by YUI (also the first OP of FMA Brotherhood - best anime ever!). I found this translation somewhere...and dunno if it's accurate. But luv this song anyway.

**NB: **Dun Dun Dun! So Kakashi and Kurenai are the two mystery pairings! I didn't leave a lot of clues to indicate it, but for those who have read Crazy-Silly-Me's other works, you know Kurenai is often paired with Kakashi, even though she's in love with Asuma in canon. So sorry to the AsuKure readers, but these are one of the things I'm not going to change.

Congrats to **LadyDream3512** for submitting the 100th review (even though half of it was gone)! I hope you have 100 days of happy sunshine! I didn't even expect to get so many reviews for my first Naruto fic so this is a really cool thing. I was so happy, I accidently cut myself!

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_ _Itachi's Observations _(Should give you an idea as to who's appearing next ;)


End file.
